


Ninja Apocalypse

by Rom247



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 53,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rom247/pseuds/Rom247
Summary: The fabled Green Ninja. Lloyd holds the coveted title of the most powerful Elemental Master in Ninjago. Having been propelled forward in time, Lloyds' struggle to align his young mind in his older body was one thing but now 18, an imbalance in his power threatens his gentle personality, his team and the world. With only Nya able to see the change in him, can he understand and control himself before its too late. His very nature is tested and his friends are thrown into a fight for the defence of Ninjago and their lives.





	1. The Way of the Ninja

Wu stood amid the burned out ruins of the Monastery of Spinjitsu. He had taken his time to climb to the pinnacle. Once upon a time he may have attacked the climb, but no longer.

No longer would he see his students.

No longer would he see his nephew.

No longer would he see… Misako.

He could get no closer to his maker than here and here is where they would be re-united in the spiritual home he was created to.

‘Father…’

He slowly sank to one knee then lowered himself to sit cross-legged. He had felt this coming on for years. Ever since his fate was propelled to a closer tomorrow. The Masters of Time should never have been created. Time itself should never have been given the chance to be a malleable, changeable force. It should have been the one constant in this world of magic and fable. 

‘I should not be here now. If it weren’t for the Time Blades I would have at least another 80 years… It wasn’t just the incident when Acronix returned, but the first battle for time when a time punch grazed him, his years had been slipping away slowly. If I could live my allotted time then I would lose Misako and I don’t think I could bear to see her go. It is better this way. I am ready’

‘I AM READY’ he shouted into the eternity of night ‘whenever you’re ready…’ he added sarcastically.

He made camp. There was still enough shelter from parts of the monastery’s structure and he used this to make a comfortable place to bed down.

He attempted sleep with Misako and Lloyd in his thoughts and wondered when his end would come… and it would come.

A green light flashed across his closed eyes. He felt his mind draw apart from his body ‘was this it?… No, no, it was something else’. He opened his eyes. The monastery was bathed in a sharp green light. A figure stood still across the courtyard, green tendrils of smoke billowed over its body and snaked across the floor. The figure’s shape was familiar, the armour… the acidic eyes. They snapped open and the apparition disappeared ‘A vision. Why now? Now of all times? I am here in my final resting place, waiting for peace and now I have a vision’ 

The sun was rising behind clouds stretched thin across the sky. He had slept a full night already, though he was sure he had only just closed his eyes. Normally he couldn’t sleep at all, but even though he was surrounded by devastation he felt relaxed and at peace in his home, though the vision disturbed his calm. He surveyed his surroundings seeing only the glory of the monastery of his youth. He knelt in the gateway and prised a fire-blackened piece from the great lintel that had collapsed.

‘Old friend’ he said and motioned a small bow to the great shimmering dragon that materialised before him ‘I cannot fly with you, I am too week. I can sustain you long enough for you to alert my students. Take this so they will understand where I am’ He placed a burnt fragment of wood in the dragons jaws and it rose into the air. Wu closed his eyes and willed the dragon to its destination.


	2. Fight Club

Ok. As usual, three long, three short’ said Kai.

The team each went to grab a gummy worm, flopping out of Kai’s clenched fist.

‘Surely, we should keep a box of matches for this kind of thing?’ said Cole ‘If you keep plundering my goody supply, I’ll literally run out of energy and it won’t be a fair fight’

‘It’s for your own good. Just think of it as if we’re saving your teeth’

‘Hrrmph. My teeth are no concern of yours and anyway they’re rock hard, nothing will erode them’

‘What we got then?’ asked Kai.

‘Long’  
‘Long’  
‘Short’  
‘Long’  
‘Short’  
‘And I’m Short’ said Kai

‘Phttt… Well I say, ‘Get shorty’’ Jay said gathering Zane and Lloyd into a team huddle ‘Thanks for the candy Cole, hope you don’t flag…’

‘Plenty more where that came from… Don’t think I didn’t hold the best stuff back for ma team!’ Cole high fived Nya and Kai, who then stood arms folded like they meant business. The only thing that lessened the ferocity of their stance, were the gummy worms they chewed on.

‘Bring it… is that what you say?’ said Zane

‘Yes Zane’ said Lloyd, smiling ‘a little more attitude and that’s perfect fight club banter’

Zane lowered his chin and shot them all an icy glare… ‘BRING IT’

‘Perfect’ said Lloyd

Nya fell about in hysterics ‘Right, ‘Team Awesome’, us, and ‘Team Doofus’ definitely you lot, welcome to the first official meeting of Ninja Fight Club’ She went to open the strengthened metal doors of the simulator room, punching an access code into a panel on the wall. Jay slipped his arm around Nya’s shoulder as they walked into the room, she shoved it off ‘I don’t fraternise with the enemy’ and gave him a sly look.

‘You won’t be saying that later’ he whispered ‘conquering armies always get their way!’

‘I’ll remember that when Team Awesome is victorious, I’m sure I could come up with many things to demand of you…’

‘Hmmm, this could be a win-win situation, I think’

‘That depends… I do have a lot of chores that I haven’t done yet’

‘… That wasn’t what I had in mind’

‘You know we can hear you?’ Kai shot in

‘Get out of here’ Nya shoved Jay away and the two teams ran to the centre of the cavernous room, choosing two hills to stand atop.

Housed in the basement of Borg Industries, the simulator room took up almost the entire footprint of the base of the tower. ‘Is this actually safe?’ said Cole ‘I wouldn’t want to bring the building down on our heads’

‘Its safer than training anywhere else, said Nya, Borg is beyond a Genius, so don’t worry about it’

There was not one straight surface inside, the whole space created as a softly formed ovoid. The structural supports that ran through the space were convex pillars, covering layers of further convex pillars. Tiny flexible panels covered every surface, overlapping each other again and again. To enhance the fighters training, the luminescent panelling was able to generate holographic imagery and adjust to movement, vibrations and impact. Borg Industries Tower had been constructed above and around the bunker like room and would stay structurally sound, no matter what happened beneath. 

Just the surface of the floor was technology free, rough earth undulated. It contained all the elements required to manifest the teams elemental powers. Cole flexed his muscles and stretched, the earth below exploded in reaction ‘Whoa’ and clicked his fingers rapidly, pin points of earth shot up as if bullets had hit.

Nya drew on the available moisture and began to create more, she needed to start some reserves, should a large amount be required at one time ‘Ugh, Zane, stop freezing the ground, I need the ground water supply…’

‘Sorry Nya, just warming up… so to speak’

‘Don’t worry sis’ Kai said as he skidded across the ice and melted ‘Bring It’ into the surface.

‘Ha ha ha ha ha good one bro’

‘Very funny… I think’ Zane replied.

A blast of green energy rolled across the floor and bowled Kai over ‘Hey no fair, we’ve not started yet’ Kai shouted at Lloyd, slipping and sliding to get to his feet.

‘Come on guys. Are we ready?’ Lloyd turned to Jay

‘Ready’ he said, blue lighting snapping out of him at the extremes of his arm and back stretches.

Nya pressed some command keys on a wrist control and the space descended into blackness.

Kai lit a fist torch as Lloyd crackled a ball of pure energy in his hand, Jay buzzed all over with blue electricity. ‘What now?’ he said.

‘Just wait’ said Nya

The room awoke like a sunrise.

‘Incredible’ Zane whispered.

‘It must be like your home planet Zane’ Jay joked. Zane pushed him over as he wandered out into the space to watch in awe at the creation of a virtual world around them.

‘Hey, we’re on the same team!’

‘You deserved it’ said Lloyd pulling him up.

Zane looked up towards Nya. He held his arms aloft, with no words to describe the feeling the world around gave him, save for a huge smile.

‘I know right?’ she replied.

‘Right! Ready player one!’ Zane said rubbing his hands together.

‘Good one Zane’ said Jay.

‘OK. Fight until you are overpowered, then you are OUT OF THE GAME’ Said Lloyd.

‘WHAT! We don’t have any lives?’ said Jay.

‘NO LIVES’ Shouted Cole as Team Awesome rushed Team Doofus. A slice of compressed earth shot up behind Jay and Lloyd so they could not retreat. Nya slammed a wave into them. As the water ran back down the slope towards them, Zane froze it as it pooled around their ankles. Lloyd ran towards them and flicked a small green capsule in their direction. Just as Kai unfroze them with radiant heat, Team Awesome managed to jump clear as the small energy capsule exploded with a powerful pulse of energy throwing them forwards as they ran. Team Doofus descended on them, picking off one opponent each to battle.

Jay flew at Cole with a barrage of kicks and punches. Cole only just managed to position himself to block them, but was on the back foot and couldn’t manoeuvre to retaliate. Jay’s eyes sparked blue. In the split second it took for Jay to focus his power Cole turned the tide. He threw his weight forward and punched through, just as Jay managed to do the same. Cole caught Jay’s fist and was immoveable. They looked each other squarely in the face, Jays effort showing while Coles grin grew wider. Jays fist crackled ‘Give it your best shot, Bluebell’ Cole goaded Jay.

‘Your wish is my command’ Jay smirked and released a pulse of lightning straight into Coles palm. As the lightning hit, the force was extreme. Cole leant into it and yelled through the shock. Instead of falling back he bristled with energy. It danced over him and smoke rose from his back. He lifted his head; teeth bared yet still smiling ‘Holy Jeez…’ Jay exclaimed, not sure what had just happened.

‘Tastes good’ Cole joked ‘Wanna try?’ Cole still had hold of Jays fist; as much as he tried Jay could not pull away. Cole shook and released a shock wave through his body into Jays. His hand released, Jay was rocketed away. Cole followed up by dumping a load of earth onto his friend so just his head and feet were visible. He strode over to him ‘Do you yield?’

‘Do I yield? What do you think? You’re dead dirt bucket’ Jay visibly struggled to get free, but it was never going to happen. Cole brought his fist down onto the pile of earth, threatening to repeat his attack and looked at Jay.

‘DO… YOU… YEILD?’ He repeated threateningly.

‘Ok ok I yield’ Jay said grumpily. The earth crumbled away and Cole helped his friend up ‘the others don’t though’ Jay said as Cole was frozen to the spot in a great block of ice ‘HA! Ha ha ha’ Jay laughed until the ice vibrated and exploded; he ducked as shards went flying. Jay jumped backwards as Cole came towards him ‘you can’t touch me I’m out, remember?’ Cole grimaced and turned to resume the fight but was bowled over by Nya as she was thrown through the air.

‘Sorry Cole’ Nya said, steadying herself as she stood. ‘Green Machine has an attitude and a half today!’

‘You ok?’ Cole asked but Nya had shot off already ‘Yep, she’s fine’ Cole said to himself. He surveyed the scene. ‘And then there were two’ he mumbled. Kai was in an infinite battle of fire and ice and Nya was engaged in some skilful sparing with Lloyd. It actually looked like they were enjoying it, so Cole opted to tilt the stalemate scales between Kai and Zane.

From his vantage point he commanded the earth under Zane’s feet. It rose beneath him crumbling. Zane could not get a foothold and could not focus to control his ice in anyway that would make a difference. He rose higher until the centre of the earth pile opened and Zane fell into its heart. Just as Kai was punching the air in victory, Zane appeared Godlike from the heart of the eruption, a disgruntled look on his face. Cole tried to collapse the mountain, but it was filled with ice. The earth slipped away revealing a beautiful column that Zane started to shoot shards from at Kai and Cole. Cole ducked for cover and Kai flattened himself to the side of the ice column ‘Hold on a sec’ he said and turned to hug it. He quickly melted right through it; Zane tumbled down, only just managing to break his fall with an ice chute. ‘NYA, hold him’ shouted Kai. 

Seeing Zane fall to the ground, Nya flipped out of her fight with Lloyd and dumped a ton of water onto Zane holding the water in a giant drop on top of his body. She covered the distance between them and leant down to whisper into Zane’s ear ‘What'cha gonna do? Freeze it?’

Cole shot a barrier between them and Lloyd. 

‘I yield’ said Zane glumly.

Nya released him as the earth wall exploded. Lloyd stepped through the dirt-choked air. He shimmered. A green field pulsed around his body, his face taking on a sickly pallor. Nya and Kai waited, ready but unsure as to Lloyds plan of attack. He raised his hands and manipulated an energy field around Kai and Nya, raising them off the ground, their powers glancing off the interior of the field. Lloyd balled his fists and threw them; Nya manifested a water break outside of the field to absorb their impact. The field dissipated and Kai and Nya jumped to their feet, rattled but unharmed. Lloyd was attacking Cole with multiple bursts of energy, pummelling his earth shields, he was being pushed back, the missiles coming faster than he could deflect them ‘YEILD! I YEILD!’ He shouted through the din and dropped to the ground covering his head. Lloyd didn’t wait to accept, he turned and focussed on Nya and Kai. They didn’t hold back to see what he would do this time. Shooting streams of fire and water at him, Lloyd found the energy force within the elements and swirled them into two whirlpools of fire and water streaked with green. He swapped the elements over and pushed fire upon Nya and water upon Kai. They were forced down onto the ground, the fire spinning so close to Nya she could feel skin start blister, she attempted to wash herself over with water, but it evaporated immediately. Kai was overcome with the whirlpool, Lloyd pushed the water down on him, the spinning pool only allowing pockets of air to breath. There was nothing they could do.

‘LLOYD!’ shouted Zane, you must stop.

‘They haven’t yielded!’ he said calmly.

‘I don’t think they can!’ said Zane throwing himself at Lloyd to release the attack.

As his arms dropped and the elemental power dispersed, Lloyd became confused, seeing his two friend’s coughing and writhing in pain on the ground. He ran to them panicked ‘Oh my… Kai, Nya are you ok? What did I do, what did I do?’

‘Lloyd, you are a piece of work! Doing us in with each others power… Man you are SICK!” Kai stumbled to Nya to make sure she was ok. Her arm was burnt where she had shielded her face.

‘It smarts that’s all’ she said to Kai, wincing. As the team gathered round, Zane came to her. He tore his mask and applied ice through it to the burn.

‘Thanks Zane’ said Nya.

Jay spoke up ‘Ok, I think it went pretty well. We all utilised our powers to the full. Lloyd, I think you were… resourceful. But next time you have to keep it in check, you could really have harmed them’ he turned from Lloyd looking distraught and gave Nya a worried look. She waved it off.

The doors to the room opened and Cyrus Borg walked in on his mechanical legs ‘There’s my favourite Ninja. How was the new Simulation Room?’

‘Amazing’  
‘Beautiful’  
‘Great’  
‘OMG sooo good’  
‘Brilliant’  
‘Can we keep it?’

‘Wonderful, wonderful. I am pleased. You know it’s yours? I can’t move it to the temple, but whenever you want some serious training its here for you’

‘You’re joking?’  
‘No Way!’  
‘Awesome!’  
‘Serious?’  
‘Ok then!’  
‘We can keep it?’

‘Yes Yes… It’s yours. It won’t be used by anyone else. Now. You must be tired would you like anything to eat?’

‘Now you’re talking!’ said Cole rubbing his hands

They all moved to leave. Lloyd went to Nya and helped her up. He stopped Kai before he left ‘I am so sorry guy’s. I didn’t realise how much I was pushing the whirlpools. I would never mean to harm you, never. I’m so sorry’

‘Hrmph!’ Kai grunted at him and walked off. 

Nya was more forgiving ‘I know Lloyd, it’s not really your style is it. Though you did look pretty frightening. I tell you what though… You are definitely on my team next time!’


	3. Manipulation

The strain was becoming too much. The power he held was no longer his to control. It had been 6 years since his body aged rapidly.

The years that disappeared had caused a misalignment between his physical and mental self. The team accepted him, but could not help being confused. They knew he wasn’t the same age as them, but did they still perceive him to be 12? His advanced physical age confused the natural order and somehow his teammates still managed to over compensate and never really moved forward. He was now actually 18.

He lay on his bed, looking out of the window. He had changed though, but he was not sure that the changes inside him were necessarily natural. He had urges. Violent urges. His considerable power was formidable. It surged through him, growing, changing, asking too much of him. He could feel it under his skin and his nerves bristled. It needed release. When it felt like this, his temperament changed. The episode at the Simulator Room was proof to him. One minute he was himself, the next a force of destructive nature that seemed to control him completely. That and his other self… manipulative and lustful. He buried his head into the bed, feeling deeply embarrassed at the things he would get up to when he was like that. His teammates hadn’t entirely realised this was happening; his alter ego disguised himself well. 

His arms were prickling again, the wasps were beginning to crawl and buzz. Just lying still was becoming unbearable. He rolled onto his back, stretched his arms up and shook them vigorously. A spectral blast hit the ceiling. Plaster, wood and dust rained down on him and he covered his face with his arms to protect his eyes.

‘Crap!’ he whispered. He hadn’t meant for that to happen. But the offloading of power did make him feel a bit better. He got up and went to his door. Nya was banging on it, shouting to see if he was ok. He stopped short of answering ‘Just a second’ he said, a cold sensation ran up his arms, a sudden panic ‘Nya. She’ll trigger me’ he thought. ‘Uh, it’s all good Nya, I’m fine’ 

‘Not buying it Lloyd. Open the door’ She called back.

Cringing he went to open the door ‘Hey’ he said, trying to stay calm, while the army that crept under his skin bristled and his chest thudded.

Nya took a step back, slightly surprised to see Lloyd ghostly white with dust, a faint green haze tracing up his arms.

‘Is everything ok Lloyd?’

The green haze pulsed and grew. 

‘Lloyd? Lloyd… Hello?’

He was staring, swaying as if drunk. His cold green eyes bore into hers. He moved them down her body, imagining the form under her dressing gown ‘I could pull the tie just like that’ he thought. His head swirled. ‘STOPPIT’ he shouted at himself. He was loosing consciousness. Green noise danced like ants filling his field of vision, the wasps buzzed in his ears and he collapsed. 

As Lloyd began to come around he could make out Nya leaning over him, her face peering at him ‘Lloyd, Lloyd, are you ok?’ Can you hear me? He felt like playing with her a little… He held her gaze and gave her a sly smile. Nya looked puzzled.

‘I don’t feel very well’ he said, smiling still. 

‘We have to get you to bed’ said Nya, moving to help him up.

‘My bed is kind of… sigh… dirty’

‘Ugh, yeah. The ceiling. What happened there huh?’ Lloyd shrugged ‘Well, come into my room, you can lie there’ Nya’s room was next door so she put her arm around his waist and let him lean on her.

‘Lloyd?’

‘Yes?’

‘You’re staring at me’

‘Am I? Sorry’

Nya helped him onto the bed ‘You haven’t been drinking have you?’

‘No’ he said swaying ‘Gaaah’ he put his hands to his head.

‘Lloyd, what is it?’

‘My head… It’s the ants, they’re… In my head!’ His face changed momentarily to a confused, sad look ‘Nya, help me’ He grabbed her wrist.

‘Ants? Lloyd, lie down, you need to lie down or you may faint again’ Collapsing backwards he pulled her with him. Unbalanced, Nya fell onto the bed, her shocked face next to Lloyds, their bodies uncomfortably close.

He started to smile again ‘Nya? Are you ok? You don’t feel faint too do you?’ He could see she was visibly flustered. He had been playing with her like this for a while now, whenever the ants came creeping. Little insinuations, flirtations and as much body contact as he could get away with. She didn’t have a clue what he was doing, but it was having an effect. He loved to feel her awkward against his seemingly innocent advances. He wanted her and he would get her.

He moved against her and her gown fell open revealing her legs. She grabbed it and jumped up. ‘Um, ok, well you just lie there and relax, don’t uh, over exert yourself or anything like that. I’m just going to… get some… clothes on’.

He rose up onto his elbow ‘Ok’ He nodded, a fake look of concern on his face ‘You sure you’re ok though?’

‘Yes, yes, thank you Lloyd, I’m… fine’ She grabbed handfuls of random clothes and bolted to the bathroom, slamming the door.  
Lloyd chuckled and fell back on the bed. God she turned him on. He closed his eyes and fell into an immediate, black sleep.

In the bathroom, Nya held on to the sink and looked up into the mirror. ‘What was that?’ She asked herself. Lloyd was not himself, but more worryingly, Nya was not herself. Recently there had been moments; they would touch or their eyes would meet. Little nothings, which meant nothing. But her heart was beating now and she didn’t like what that meant. ‘Do I have a crush on Lloyd?’ She couldn’t deny he was very good looking, but, Lloyd?

She heard her room door open. She came out of the bathroom to find Jay stood in her room. He was looking quizzically at Lloyd. ‘Why is Lloyd in your bed hon?’

‘Take a look next door, brainiac’.

‘’What?’ Jay asked.

‘Lloyd blew his ceiling down!’ she whispered. Taking Jays arm she quietly closed the door behind them and continued ‘something’s wrong and not just that he fainted’ 

‘He fainted?’

‘Yes. He’s been odd lately, have you noticed?’ 

‘How so?’ Jay asked

‘Well, he is himself… Normal Lloyd, sweet and studious, you know… But then every now and again, something comes over him. His personality seems way more… mature’

‘More mature? That’s hardly a problem, that’s a good thing right?’

‘Well, a different mature’ She didn’t want to tell Jay anything more about Lloyds maturity, she felt odd about it enough. ‘Well sometimes, it’s like he’s drunk or something’

‘Well maybe he is. He’s... what, like 18 now? That’s gonna happen right?’ Jay chuckled.

Nya hit him on the arm ‘Jay! This is your friend, be serious’

‘Ow! Bully…’ 

Nya raised her fist and glared at him…

‘Ok ok firecracker, lets have a meeting. Get the guys together while he’s asleep, see if they’ve noticed something’

Nya broke into a smile and punched him on the arm anyway ‘Thanks, great idea’

‘Oooow…’ Jay quietly moaned as Nya skipped off to find everyone ‘Meet in the kitchen?’ he shouted after her. She sent him a thumbs-up and disappeared down the stairs.  
Jay reflected, looking at Nya’s door and Lloyd beyond it. Could there be something wrong with Lloyd? More mature… That was an odd thing to say ‘He’s fine’ he said, shaking his head and continued to the kitchen to wait for everyone.

The team arrived in their typically slow, off duty fashion. Nya was at the head of the island and was growing more frustrated as everyone fidgeted around, making drinks, getting snacks and generally mucking around ‘Zane, could you please stop making snacks for everyone, this is taking forever. We need to discuss Lloyd before he wakes up’

‘What do you need to discuss about me?’ Lloyd had walked into the kitchen unnoticed.

‘Uh, well, why don’t you sit down Lloyd’ said Nya.

He sat on a stool next to her. As his feet rested on the stools crossbar, he let his knees fall outwards, one coming to rest lightly on Nya’s thigh… ‘So what’s this all about then?’ he asked.

Nya was looking down, distracted by the contact.

‘Nya?’ Cole asked ‘What’s up?’

She swallowed ‘Well, earlier... Lloyd… collapsed. After blowing a hole in his ceiling’

‘Huh’ Cole said ‘anything wrong Lloyd?’

Lloyd pulled a face ‘nothing that I’m aware of’ he said.

‘You’ve been acting quite strangely recently’ said Nya

‘Really?’ he replied and subtly moved his knee against Nya’s leg ‘look, I don’t know what happened earlier. I was experimenting with the old green powers and tripped and the next thing you know the ceilings down and I’m covered in dust’

‘…And then you fainted’ Nya added.

‘Right, yeah. I did. But, you know I feel fine now, it was probably the dust or something’

‘See, said Jay. Nothing wrong with him’

Zane was silent.

‘Kai? What do you think’ said Nya, hoping for some brotherly support ‘Well, if Lloyd says he’s ok, who am I to say otherwise?’

‘Ok’ Nya said ‘great meeting guys, at ease’ as she got down from the island she noticed a movement outside the window, in the distance a shimmering dragon ‘Hey, guys? Is that Master Wu’s dragon?’

‘Master Wu is on sabbatical’ said Zane ‘Why is he coming back?’

All the ninja had moved to the window to look. The dragon approached with long heavy strokes of its wings. ‘It doesn’t look like he’s on it!’ Said Kai.

‘You are right Kai. It is his dragon only’

‘Zane, can you make anything else out?’ Nya grabbed hold of his arm to drag him outside.

‘Well he is as good as here, we will find out in precisely 36 seconds… 34… 32… 30…’

‘Ok Zane, thank you, I get it’ He stopped the countdown, smiling.

The Dragon arced over the courtyard, shimmering in the morning light. Wu was not riding it. It came to land in front of them, stirring up dust; it’s majestic form flickering in and out of existence.

‘What’s happening to it?’ Said Lloyd.

It dropped the burned wood in front of them. The beautiful creature flickered and dispersed. Lloyd picked the wood up and looked at it, turning it over. On the underside the remains of gold and green paint and carved into it, the charred symbol of Spinjitsu.

The Monastery of Spinjitsu said Lloyd. Why did he send this?

‘Could he be in danger?’ asked Zane ‘His dragon was flickering, the energy drained. We must go to him. I feel something important has happened’.

The team spun into their Ninja Gi and their dragons formed behind them. As they each took flight, Nya called to Lloyd to wait. She turned her dragon to his and brought it closer so they could talk ‘Lloyd, I don’t know what’s going on with you, but something has changed. Please, will you talk to me if you need to, ok? Lloyd…?’ Lloyd was looking at the two dragons’ his flaming green apparition was nuzzling its elongated snout along the length of the other dragons neck. ‘Wha…?’ said Nya, who felt a tingle shoot up her own.

‘I think he likes her’ said Lloyd laughing ‘and the feelings mutual by the looks of it!’

‘But…’ said Nya, confused.

‘You worry to much Nya’ and Lloyd pulled his dragon away and shot into the air.

She felt a wave of longing from her dragon, who visibly strained to follow Lloyds ‘How can this be? Dragons don’t have feelings’, they’re an extension of ourselves’… Oh crap’ She released the dragon from the ground and it shot off faster than she had anticipated, she grasped hold of its flowing watery mane to keep balance as the Dragon gained on Lloyds.

‘You can just stop this behaviour right now’ she said to her dragon through gritted teeth ‘We do not have feelings for Lloyd. Got it?’ The dragon groaned and bucked its neck ‘easy girl’ said Nya ‘at least… don’t make it so bloody obvious’ she whispered to it.


	4. Ashes to Ashes

The highest peak of the Mountains of Impossible Height had been visible to the team for a long time, but the monastery atop it had just become clear. They were just minutes away.

‘Zane, are you picking anything up?’ shouted Cole into his com’s hood.

‘One body. Alive. There’s certainly no disturbance’

‘Ok guy’s’ Cole talked to the team ‘It’s a calm drop, as you know the structure is fragile so take it easy. There’s one body on the ground, it could be Wu, but no indications of anything untoward’

‘Wilko’  
‘Ten four’  
‘Yup’  
‘Understood’  
‘Affirmative’

Cole followed up ’Zane you drop in first, any un-forseens', just let us know’

‘Affirmative’ Zane replied again and broke formation. His dragon dived and banked, circling the monastery to assess the area. ‘It’s all clear Cole’

‘Can you see Wu?’ Cole asked.

‘Yes. He is in a reclined position, but does not seem to be injured or in any pain’

‘Ok that’s good news… Area’s clear and safe, guys. Descend’ One by one the ninja rolled out of formation to land. As each dragon touched down, the rider leapt clear as it dispersed, moving out of the way to give the next space.

Wu watched them land, pride welling in his chest. Zane had approached and sat cross-legged next to him ‘Master, are you unwell? We came as soon as you sent your message’

‘No Zane do not worry for me, I am not unwell. I need to talk to you all’

‘Yes Master’ Zane rose and beckoned the ninja over just as Nya was landing last. She jogged to catch up and positioned herself away from Lloyd as he caught her eye.

The Ninja stood in front of their master, uncertain looks subtly passed between them.

‘Students’ Wu began ‘ I have summoned you here as I have experienced a vision… and I am dying.

Lloyd ran forward to him as his friends were trying to absorb the statement. Nya held on to Kai, who turned to hold her. Lloyd was knelt by Wu, his head bowed over him.

‘Come now Lloyd, its not as bad as it sounds’ Wu looked into his nephews red eyes ‘It’s not as you think’

‘What? How can dying not be what it is?’ Said Lloyd, visibly distraught and confused.

‘I am an ‘Ancient’. Not born, but created. The last’

The team started to shift towards Wu.

‘I can see I have confused you. I don’t mean to. Please, sit with me’

‘The first Spinjitsu master was the great creator, the creator of Ninjago, the Realm Crystal and the Elementals. He also created my brother and me. He bestowed on us the ability to wield the power of all the Elementals and guard against abuse. Of course he did not have the power of foresight and could never have known that Garmadons’ heart would be turned black. But for all our power, we have a shelf life… Heh’

‘What?’ Lloyd said, confused.

‘Well, he believed the evolution of the elementals would be adequate for Ninjago to survive with a dynastical system, power passed to the next. Garmadon and myself should have both overseen this, but it fell to just me and I had to spend most of my time battling Garmadon’

‘And your time is over?’

‘Well… Yes. Though I should still have had many more years to guide you and your descendants’ An uncomfortable silence emanated from the team who hadn’t got around to the thought of their futures ‘Two time punches will do that to an Ancient. To an elemental it would be rapid but to a mortal, it would mean instant death’

‘Master’ Nya stepped forward and knelt down to him ‘What will happen to you?’

‘You know, I’m not sure. But I won’t die, as a mortal might understand it. Shall we say… I am awaiting enlightenment, Hmm?’ His eyelids began to lower as if to sleep.

‘The vision, Master?’ Zane enquired ‘I wouldn’t normally ask at such an inopportune time, but you placed the vision before your own transcendence, which would infer that it is important’

Wu was startled awake ‘Yes Zane. It is important. There is a threat. The Legend of the Golden Master is not as we previously thought. It was not The Overlord’

‘But’ Lloyd sat back, startled ‘but that would mean it’s me!’

‘There is no evidence that would be the case Lloyd’ Wu tried to assuage his young nephews fear. The team protested also, the news triggering an old fear that all were quick to dispel. Wu placed his hand over Lloyds ‘Trust your allies, bring them close and nurture them now. This fight will be universal and cross Realms… All of you have made me so proud. You are all strong and wise… ish. Heh heh’

‘Still, a sense of humor’ Jay whispered to Cole.

‘Yes Jay, I laugh in the face of death! As you all do every time you go to battle. My death will be beautiful and yours may be glorious…’ again his eyes began to close. He woke with a start ‘Nya…’ He called her to him. Lloyd moved out the way as Wu reached to pull her closer and he whispered in her ear’ she pulled back, tears welling in her eyes and nodded.

‘Lloyd. I think of you like my own son and I regret that I have to leave you. We had so much more to learn together’

‘I’m not sure you could learn anything more uncle’ Lloyd added, a sad smile on his face.

‘Don’t you believe it my boy. There is always something else to learn, links to find and make, a world of knowledge amongst many. Never stop learning Lloyd. It is your strength’

‘Yes uncle… I love you uncle’

‘Cole and Jay’ They stood straighter as he named them ‘you are good for each other. Cole, you ground Jay. Jay you fuel Cole like I’ve never seen. You will find further strength if you work together’

‘Yes Master’ they said in unison and gave each other a confused look.

‘Zane’

‘Yes Master’

‘Trust your spark. It is unique and unfathomable, beyond my reach of understanding… You are important’

‘Thank you Master’

‘Kai’

‘Master’ He stepped forward.

‘Your power is linked to your soul. In dark times, trust in your soul’

‘Yes, master…’

‘Uncle…’ Lloyd began but had no words to speak.

‘You must go. My time is almost upon me. You must not stay’

‘No Uncle, we can’t leave you alone…’ Lloyd was distraught.

‘Unless you wish to join me, you must leave’

Lloyd stood and Nya pulled him back. The team summoned their dragons, with Cole taking the lead, he pulled clear of the site, followed by Jay, Kai and Zane. Nya summoned her dragon and called to Lloyd, who was standing motionless, looking towards his Uncle. Wu had begun to slip into unconsciousness. A tremor emanated below their feet, the charred remains around them began to shake releasing black dust and began to crumble.

‘Lloyd!’ Nya shouted ‘I’m not leaving you here’ she grabbed his arm and pulled him back ‘Get on’ she ordered him. He climbed onto the shoulders of her dragon without breaking his gaze from Wu.

She pulled clear of the monastery as it fully crumbled below them.

‘UNCLE’ cried Lloyd.

The quake that hit imploded the summit itself. The surface where the Ninja had begun their training rolled in on itself without halt, crumbling the highest point down and in on itself. The Team watched in horror as they fled the scene.  
Nya’s dragon flew slowly, returning to the Temple. Lloyd and Nya leant back to back; he gazed into nothing while Nya concentrated on getting them home. She reached her hand to her side and found Lloyds. She held it tightly while he was barely able to react. They stayed like this for a while, until Lloyd stirred, sitting up he moved to sit sideways on the Dragons shoulders. Nya turned to join him, letting the Dragon find its own instinctive way.

‘I’m so sorry Lloyd’ she said.

‘I just can’t believe he’s gone. He wasn’t even going to tell us. It was only because of the vision that he called us’

‘Lloyd. We don’t know anything about how the ancients were really created let alone how they pass through life. There may have been a very good reason. I mean, just the devastation it entailed was beyond anything I could have imagined’

‘What did he say to you?’ Lloyd asked as he turned to look at Nya.

‘Something he thought I needed to hear. That would keep me safe and with the team. But, it really wasn’t relevant to anyone else… So…’

‘Oh. Of course’ Lloyd looked a little disgruntled.

‘It wasn’t particularly special Lloyd’

‘But it was secret. Was it about me?’

‘…No. Why would it be about you?’

‘Who knows? The vision?’ He had begun to shake.

‘Lloyd?’

‘After everything... What did he have to say to me? Study? What the…?’

‘Lloyd, Wu is an enigma… Who knows the reason he says anything?’

It was too late. As finely tuned, as it was, Lloyds trigger required only the gentlest touch to be released. He stood, his balance on the dragon graceful from practice ‘I’m the most powerful being on this world and he wants me to STUDY?’ His face was contorted and his fists balled, his power crackled around his white knuckles, bound so tight no blood could flow.

‘Lloyd!’ Nya’s voice was no longer questioning but commanding. She had to make him listen to her. ‘Wu is gone Lloyd and he found it in himself to offer us _each_ a piece of wisdom. Cherish that Lloyd as it may be the last you will ever receive’

‘Who needs wisdom like that?’ he was looking down at her, his eyes glowing and his skin turning that sickly green tinged colour again ‘You’re strong Nya. You don’t need it. You never have… You were Samurai X. You had power of your own making. You wanted it and you made it. I admire that…’

Nya was on her feet now. She now knew for sure that she was not imagining a change in him. This change was frightening. It was a completely different person, not Lloyd at all ‘Who are you?’ she asked him outright.

Lloyd smiled at her and approached. Nya held her balance, her feet placed apart, arms raised to defend herself ‘I am your dreams made real… with me you could be whoever you want to be. You could have power. We could combine… I could make you feel things you’ve never felt before…’

He was close, his spectral powers reaching out to her. She could feel them wash over her arms as he looked down into her eyes. It felt good, so good. She tried to control her breathing, but failed. ‘Get away from me Lloyd’

‘No’

‘GET... AWAY... FROM ME…’ She pushed him, the power he had transferred to her exploded into his chest and he flew off of the Dragon. ‘LLOYD!’… Grabbing hold of its shoulder she fell forward to see him fall. He was laughing and gave her a wave before his Dragon appeared under him, banking around before diving through the clouds below.

She stayed like that, frozen. Her hands gripping tight onto her beast, staring into the cloud where Lloyd had disappeared wisps of green mingled in the mist. Her dragon howled ‘What the…? Since when do you howl?’ It snorted at her ‘I get it, I get it… Since now’

She fell back onto her dragon and lay down, overcome with worry and… something else ‘Lets go home’


	5. Silent Night

The temple was always quiet at night. Floating above the city the noises from the bustle of city life barely travelled that far to disturb them. Tonight a different kind of silence had descended, tinged with shock as if the whole island were holding its breath. The ninja had found themselves unable to continue with any sense or normality and had disappeared to their respective rooms.

Nya wandered the corridors of the dark temple. It was always a spooky place and she wondered what Wu had meant when he said that he wouldn’t die, as a mortal might understand it… Would he just appear from time to time for a chat and offer up some more unfathomable wisdom? She couldn’t begin to know what it meant. She would talk to Misako about it when she felt able. Nya had told her the news and while she took it well, Misako had not been seen since. Lloyd really should have been with her, but they couldn’t not tell her.

She made herself some tea and curled up on the sofa, pulling a blanket over herself. She let the day’s events wash over her and couldn’t stop the tears.

Lloyd entered the dark room. She visibly recoiled on seeing him. He was still dressed in the Team Gi having only just returned.

‘Lloyd, please don’t come any closer, I really don’t think I can take any of your games right now’

‘Nya, please… It’s me, really me… I promise. I need to talk to you’ the look on his face was soft and caring as it used to be. Nya took a moment to study him. He was himself ‘Join me’ she said.

He plonked next to her in a suitably floppy manner, as it should be. His body touched hers, but it was innocent. They leant on each other like they had a thousand times. It was familiar and normal. Nya looked at her younger teammate. The light accentuated his features. He was beautiful and had really grown into his body. His face was chiselled, neck sculpted. With his arm draped over the sofa his body flowed into the soft cushions. He was talking, she hadn’t realised ‘Sorry Lloyd’ she stopped him, putting her hand on his arm ‘I was somewhere else, can you start again?’

‘Yeah, sorry’ Lloyd started ‘here I am going on about my problems when Wu has gone. I’m so selfish’

‘No Lloyd, you are not selfish at all. It’s a difficult time for all of us, but Wu would want you to be happy. Please tell me what’s going on’ Lloyds face looked so sad Nya just wanted to hold him, but she didn’t. He needed to talk, not be molly coddled. 

‘I don’t know how to say this’ Lloyd continued ‘I know what I’ve been doing, but I’ve not been able to stop it…’

‘What do you mean?’

‘My power is… changing me’ He looked at Nya, he had more to say and she was waiting ‘I’ve been inappropriate… and I’m so embarrassed. It’s not me Nya, it’s my power. It crawls under my skin and into my brain. It takes what’s innocent and warps it. I love you and its using it against me’

Nya was unsure what to say.

‘I love you too Lloyd’ was all she could come up with.

He threw his arms around her neck and held her tight. Visibly upset from his confession, he had nothing else to hide.

‘We can all help you Lloyd, you have to let us help’

‘No way. Jay can’t know about this. Its awful, I couldn’t bare it’

‘Well, look. Sleep on it and see how you feel. I know now, so you don’t have to be embarrassed ok? That’s one-nil to us eh?’

He nodded ‘Yeah, it is isn’t it’ he leant forward to kiss her cheek, Nya felt every sense enhanced ‘Goodnight’ he said, she smiled. Bad Lloyd had been manipulating her and had got under her skin. Now good Lloyd had become something else to her. She noticed him. Not good... 

‘Goodnight’ she said and he curled himself away from her and left the room, Nya watched him leave, feeling even more confused and now guilty too. She took the mug to the sink and washed it, not wanting to leave it for Zane, like everyone else did. 

She climbed the stairs but stopped at Jays’ room instead of continuing to her own. She hovered at the door, unsure whether to knock. She did.

Jay opened the door. He too had an air of sadness about him that would stay with them all until time naturally dampened it. He moved closer to her and they stood looking at each other until Jay raised his hand gently to Nya’s face ‘What a day huh?’ he said quietly. 

‘Yes. What a day’

He took her hand and led her inside.


	6. Allies

The team approached the great gateway to Ouroboros. Snakes from all clans were coming and going, visiting the market sellers that lined the thoroughfare leading to the entrance. A stark contrast from the first and even the last time they had been here. Looking through into the hubbub of the main square, the remains of the great serpentine statue were clearly visible rising above the crowds. A haphazard wooden scaffold had been built around it and a new great statue was about to be constructed.

A few snakes gave them sideways stares. A few elderly hissed ‘ninjaaa’ and slithered away, but on the whole there were more ‘hellos’ and ‘good-day’s’ than the latter. Since the fake Anacondrai were overthrown the Snake Clans had united again peacefully and were making great strides to live in harmony above the surface. The Serpentine weren’t yet a common site in Ninjago City itself, this would take time, but for the moment they were content in re-building Ouroboros to re-introduce the once great city to the world.

Cole spoke up ‘Come on guys, let’s move forward’ He could see the apprehension on the faces of his friends and Lloyd was looking particularly sheepish.

‘This is pretty great huh?’ said Nya ‘Though, I am feeling slightly weirded out!’

‘Yeah, I mean, I keep thinking some sword wielding Anacondrai are gonna’ jump out on us’ said Jay.

‘Or Hypnobrai! Man I could do without being hypnotised again, that was not cool’ continued Cole.

‘That’s not going to happen’ Zane scoffed at them.

‘I just feel kind of embarrassed’ said Lloyd.

‘Oh don’t worry about it Lloyd’ Said Kai ‘everybody does dumb stuff when they’re 12. C’mon’ He grabbed Lloyd in a neck-wrestle and pulled him forward. 

Lloyd threw his arm off ‘It’s not just that Kai. This meeting… As soon as we tell them The Golden Master legend has not been fulfilled, they’re going to look straight at me. They already think I’m a serious trouble maker’

‘Well you kind of are, dude’ Kai said unhelpfully.

‘Thanks’

‘Get it right Bro’ Jay cut in ‘He used to be a troublemaker. He’s all grown up now. Look at him, pillar of the community!’

‘C’mon’ guys, lay off him. Lets make sure this meeting is a success ok?’ said Cole ending the debate.

Nya walked next to Lloyd to assure him ‘take no notice of them. Things are only ever worse in your head. I mean look at this place. No matter our past grievances, we helped restore the Serpentine to the world and well, you did most of it really’ Lloyd shrugged ‘You earned the eternal thanks of the Anacondrai Generals, that’s something the elders of the clans will respect’

‘I’ll take your word for it’ Lloyd replied looking up at the gateway sentries as they looked back, watching them pass through the gateway.

‘NINJAAAAA’ a group of four child Serpentine rushed in front of their path and blocked their route.

‘Uh?’ The team gave each other furtive glances.  
‘We love you Ninja!’ said a tiny Fangpyre with a high-pitched squeak of a voice.

‘Yeah, will you fight us?’ A Hypnobrai asked excitedly.

Kai leant down to answer them ‘It’s not really right to fight children…’ 

‘Well, you fought him!’ The Venomari pointed at Lloyd.

Lloyd Grimaced. Kai chuckled ‘Well that was different…’ he said, just as the Constrictai’s sneaking tail pulled his feet out from under him ‘Waah’ yelped Kai.

Lloyd laughed ‘Lets leave Kai to it shall we?’

The team nodded their approval as the first Serpentine Ninja leapt on Kai ‘No… WAIT! It’s four against one! HOW IS THIS FAIR?’

As they walked off they could hear the Hypnobrai squeak… ‘Look into my eyessss’

‘No, NOOOOOOO!’

‘Oh Jeez…’ Nya said ‘I’d better go back. We’ll catch up’

‘Take a coupla’ pictures first?’ Jay said.

‘For sure!’ Nya laughed back.

Lloyd, Cole, Jay and Zane walked up to the platform that stood in the centre of the arena, where they were once pitted in battle against Samurai X. It was now a form of customs station.

The Hypnobrai that acknowledged them asked ‘Names?’

‘Really?’ Cole countered ‘You don’t know who we are?’

The Hypnobrai looked down his nose and fixed Cole with a stare ‘I know who you are, Ninja. But we are a civilised society with rules, so don’t think that because you are known to us, means you are known to us! Everybody coming in and going out must register’ he slid a clipboard in front of Cole and waited for him to pick it up, before turning back to what he was doing.

‘Friendly’ Cole said under his breath as he turned back to his friends’ clipboard in hand.

Nya and Kai arrived. Kai fussing, brushing himself down of dust ‘Ugh my hair! Is it really bad sis?’

‘Oh y’know, just as bad!’  
‘…Whadya’ mean by that?’

Nya sighed… ‘How we doing guys? What’s this then, immigration?’

‘Yeah’ Said Cole, filling out the form ‘Who are we visiting anyway?’

They all shrugged.

‘Ninjaaa?’ 

‘Scales!’ They all exclaimed together.

‘Boy am I glad to see you! Help me with this form man. This I wasn’t expecting’ Cole asked in exasperation.

‘Give me that!’ Said Scales. He went to the desk and coughed to get the clerks attention.

‘Yes? Can I help y… Oh, Scales, Sir’ Scales slammed the clipboard on the surface ‘My friends wish to see the High Council’

‘Uh, yeah, that’s right, The High Council’ said Cole in agreement.

‘Have… they made an appointment?’ the clerk said meekly, an attempt at regaining a modicum of control.

‘If the Ninja are here, they have a good reason. Inform the council secretary at once. We will be waiting in the Council Chamber. Please my friends, follow me’

The team followed as Cole fell in beside him ‘Packing a bit of clout there Scales?’

‘Indeed. I am President of the United Snake Clans’

‘President?’ asked Cole ‘So what’s the High Council?’

‘The High Council is a highly respected group of elders, comprised of one elected individual and the head shaman from each clan. My role as president is to focus their will into one voice’

‘Wow, civilisation suits you Scales’ Cole replied.

‘Don’t get me wrong Black Ninja, we still adore the dark arts and an arena battle, but it’s a little more controlled now, that’s all. We have rules’

‘So I’ve seen. Ouroboros is looking kinda cool now, I’ve gotta say’

‘Thank you, Black Ninja. One day we hope to welcome the city dwellers into our rebuilt kingdom, as guests. But for the moment we must record all entries, for everyone’s sake’

They entered a small door ‘A discreet entrance for the head honcho’s?’ Jay noted.

‘Yes, Blue Ninja. Our leaders rule quietly, allowing their people to live their lives. They watch and allow them to find their way. We all have a common goal now and it is part of the Serpentine psyche to work as one. The elders only intervene when necessary’

‘Wow’ said Jay ‘that sounds pretty cool’

‘Yes, pretty coool’ replied Scales ‘Please, come this way’

Scales had taken a flaming torch and was leading them through narrow arched corridors.

The team took in the details around them. The pillars were carved with sinuous patterns and the walls depicted painted scenes from everyday life through to graphic battles.

‘This is astounding’ exclaimed Zane brushing the walls with his fingers as he moved past ‘These must be ancient?’

‘Yes, from the first Clans. Here we are’ Scales opened a door and ushered the Team in ‘Please wait here, the High Council will arrive soon’

‘Thanks’ said Cole and all the Ninja murmured their appreciation. As they entered, the claustrophobic tunnels gave way to a cavernous space with a raging fire in its centre. 

The room was divided into five segments with heavily carved columns arching up to a pointed ceiling. The back walls of each segment depicted each of the five clan-types, Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, Venomari, Constrictai and Anacondrai.

‘Jeez its hot in here’ said Jay, loosening his cowl.

‘Well the Serpentine are cold blooded’ said Zane 'they need the heat'

‘Sure, but this is extreme!’ said Nya.

‘Yes it is extreme…’ An elder had entered. Pythor, the last of the Anacondrai ‘the elders perform the ritual of Kiva. We need heat and shade to regulate our bodies, but our minds can be altered when the heat builds. During this time our lives are in the balance and we see into the flames’

‘Wha.. What do you see?’ asked Lloyd, unnerved.  
‘Oh you know. This and that…’ Pythor gave Lloyd a knowing look. Seeing Lloyds nervous reaction Nya grabbed his arm as he stepped back towards her. 

‘Lloyd’ she whispered ‘He’s goading you. He’s seen nothing and you’ve not done anything wrong’ He was sweating and trying to catch his breath.

‘Is Lloyd ok?’ Zane enquired.

‘What’s up buddy?’ Jay asked.

‘He’s fine’ Nya answered as she lead him to sit on one of the large boulders on the edge of the chamber ‘It’s the heat. He needs some water' Drink this, she balled her hands within his, leaving water to drink as she removed them, then placed her hand on his forehead to try to cool him ‘You’re burning up’ His head flopped back and his eyes rolled ‘ZANE’ Nya shouted ‘He’s seizing! We must get his temperature down, NOW’

She started loosening his Gi as Zane bounded across the chamber and created a frost haze over his teammate. The seizure was silent, Lloyd’s body was stiff and still, eyes rolled back, his colour drained. 

His friends tried not to crowd around him, but were shaken and wanted to help, though there was little they could do. Zane continued to regulate the temperature around him, as this would be more effective and quicker than trying to get him out.

Jay noticed something and turned, to see the High Council stood behind them with Pythor at the front. The sight made him start and he clumsily nudged Cole to turn.

‘Your friend will be fine’ A Shaman from the Venomari spoke. It is as we have seen in the heat. 

‘What?’ Nya spoke up ‘you saw this? Why didn’t you warn us?’

‘This is not something we see the need to warn against. However the devastation your friend will wreak on the world, is something we will’

Nya held Lloyds’ hand, tighter than she should. The Venomari Shaman looked at her directly. Nya’s need to protect Lloyd was strong, he was innocent of what they were implying. Whatever was happening or going to happen was because of some other force. It wasn’t Lloyd.

The team was uncertain about this news, it implied what had been touched on by them and then automatically discounted. Now they were chilled by the insinuation. It made the reason for their visit void. The Serpentine had foretold and decided.

‘The flames power, never lies’ the Venomari Shaman stated to drive it home. They crept forward.

‘You won’t take him. I won’t let you’ Nya stood strong in front of Lloyd, her teammates following suite.

‘We won’t take your friend. There are many ways this could play out, the haze swirls and leads our visions down different paths. We are not monsters. We will not take one life to save all others. We see, but fate still holds court. There is nothing we can do. But there is something you can do. We have seen it’

‘What?’ Nya pleaded

‘Come with me’ The Venomari Shaman said to Nya.

‘Hey wait!’ Jay spoke up ‘No, Nya don’t go with her’

‘What?’ Nya replied ‘Of course I’m going to go with her’

‘But… Just, I…’ Jay wasn’t using reason, so had no words to convince her to stay. She went. 

The Venomari Shaman led her to the other side of the chamber. She beckoned her to sit while she curled her long tail around a boulder and reclined, looking Nya in the eye.

‘This boy. He is in love with you’

‘What? No’

‘We have seen it’

‘In the flames?’ Nya replied. An acerbic reaction to what she knew was probably true.

‘Mmm Hmm’

‘No, there’s something controlling him and its making him crazy. He’s not in control of what he does. He’s explained it to me, it makes him act strangely… provocatively’ she raised her eyebrows.

‘Yes. We are aware of this’

‘Gaaah! Is there anything you don’t see’

The Shaman shrugged.

‘He said he loved me, but I took that as an ‘I love you, friend who’s like a sister to me’ kind of thing’

‘No, he loves you’

…..

‘Love is very definite. There are a million varieties of infatuation, but only one love. This boy is very simple, he has a pure heart, and we see this too. His heart is not normally swayed in the extreme way you have been experiencing. He is pure. He loves you’

‘… What am I supposed to do with this information?’

‘There will come a time. You will know it when it presents itself. You will kiss him’

‘What?’

‘It will not prevent the devastation. But it will stop the Apocalypse’

With that word Nya recoiled. She shook her head in disbelief ‘No, no its not going to happen. Lloyd wouldn’t do such a thing’

‘No, Lloyd would not do such a thing, but this thing that consumes him would. We are Serpentine and accept that the world dies and changes its skin, no matter how it happens. You don’t accept fate and this is your failing. The first wave cannot be stopped. Stop the second wave, its in your power’ 

The Venomari Shaman rose from the rock and moved back towards the rest of the High Council. Nya looked across at her team, Lloyd had regained consciousness, and Zane continued to keep the temperature consistent around him. 

She re-joined them. The Constrictai Shaman moved forward ‘Black Ninja. The power of the earth is your gift ‘The earth is our ally and you will be ours too’ He was holding a staff with a large double-headed blade held at the top by two snakes’ heads. He held it forward to Cole.

Cole took it, a confused look on his face. 

‘This is the blade of Ouroboros. It hewed the first stone that was laid in the great Chamber. It is imbued with the strength of the first clans. You will need this in your fight’

Lloyd looked on, unsure what was happening, aware that he had missed something of importance but too worried to ask.

‘Can you show me the stone?’ Cole asked.

‘Follow me’ the Constrictai Shaman lead the way to the great fire-pit ‘It is here’ he indicated a large piece of stone, a wedge shape that disappeared under the pit itself. Cole held the staff, knelt down to the stone and placed his hand to it. The team and the High Council watched as Cole concentrated. A vibration worked its way through him. He bowed his head and absorbed it. He slowly unfurled his body and stood slowly. The Shaman approached him ‘You feel the struggle, yes?’

‘Yes’ Cole replied

‘This blade is life, death and power. Use it’ 

Cole nodded.

‘You should go now’

Cole turned to his team, who were still uncertain as to what had just transpired ‘Lets move out…’


	7. Solo

Lloyd stood in the desert. The Sea of Sands was one of the loneliest parts of the world. He looked out to the bleached dunes his eyes burning from the sun. He looked back towards the City, to his friends and his life, which he wasn’t quite sure of anymore.

He had flown part way to this point in the VTO Jet, then used his power to propel him the rest of the way. Hopefully the jet was far enough from him to not be damaged or destroyed.

He came here by himself, to test himself.

He needed to carry out the experiment when the ants weren’t present and he had been blissfully free of them for a couple of weeks since the heat of Ouroboros. He knew his power was part of his problem but feared the other part was all him. He had a feeling that he was not using the full capability of his powers and wondered if this was why he was experiencing these changes. The other stuff… his desires, when accentuated and warped were the strangest thing. Those desires were there when he was ‘sane’ so he must be to blame, but how they manifested within him when he was altered was so wrong and he would never choose to act that way to Nya. It had to be the power again, what else could it be? He needed a safe place to release it to its fullest extent. There was no way he would use the simulation room below Borg Towers. If what he felt was correct he may just light the whole structure up like a roman candle. No matter what Nya said about the structure designed by Borg, he couldn’t take that risk.

‘I wish Wu was still here’ he thought to himself ‘though would I really tell him what’s happening, truthfully? I doubt it… Here we go then…’

He planted his feet as firmly as possible in the sand and closed his eyes. He let his arms fall to his sides and relaxed his body and mind. His daily thoughts were not what he wanted to access, he needed to focus a different part of his mind and link it into every fibre of his being. They trained with their power daily, but this took the form of short, sharp bursts of focussed power, perfect for battle. But he knew there was more, a lot more. His mind hummed and reverberated down his spine and radiated out to his extremities. The sand vibrated at his feet, the grains dancing around him, growing in circumference and intensity. Smoke billowed from his skin; a green aura grew and highlighted the smoky tendrils as they wound their way over his body and through the agitated sand. The energy grew and bowed outwards creating a swollen sphere around him. He pushed his mind further and the orb pulsed with every breath. How far would it go? Lloyd could feel it stretching to an extreme but still it grew, he was overcome with a sudden panic, he didn’t know what he was capable of and this knowledge scared him. His mind, distracted in the split second of doubt caused the sphere to burst, releasing the built up energy in a great wave. Suddenly he was fighting to stand upright, the sand below him blown away creating a great crater. He lost his footing as the epicentre collapsed. He fell, the sand slipping around and over him for just a moment before he rose from the chaos in a simple sphere of energy. He hovered above the crater and took in its extent. It was substantial, larger than he thought and stood at the epicentre, he gaged it to be at least 5km in total. He could see the Jet in the distance just beyond the edge of the crater ‘that was close’ he thought before contemplating what he had achieved. This wasn’t exactly what he had expected ‘something more explosive’ he pondered and then felt thankful it wasn’t.

He moved away towards the jet and then he would continue on to the temple. The Team would probably be wondering where he was by now. As he propelled himself into the distance, the centre of the crater continued to slide and move turning into a spiralling sinkhole until it released completely into a void below. The stale air of thousands of years was released and the bones of the underworld creaked into consciousness once more.


	8. Bowled Over

The team stood outside the Simulation Room, the first time they had returned since Wu’s passing. Questions had been raised a few too many times after Lloyd continued to disappear that even Nya couldn’t cover for him. His sorry tale came out. All except the more sensitive aspects, he and Nya thought it was probably best for everyone if it just stayed between them.

‘Unbelievable!’ Jay had exclaimed ‘We’re tight bro, why the cover up?’

‘For how long? How long have you been hiding this from us all?’ Cole enquired, a look of disbelief on his face.

Lloyd grimaced and was about to answer, but Nya got there first ‘It wasn’t hidden from all of us’

‘What?’

‘What?’ Kai and Jay echoed each other as they turned to look at Nya.

‘I knew. I knew without Lloyd having to tell me! I tried to tell all of you, but you didn’t listen. Now Lloyd is telling you and I think it might be time for you to actually be quiet and hear what he has to say’

‘It is a fair point’ Zane offered.

They all fell silent until Kai spoke ‘So, when you attacked us at the Simulation Room, that wasn’t you and you might have actually done us some real harm?’

‘Well, yes that’s probably a correct assumption’ Lloyd said, his whole face showing the pain it gave him to even contemplate that action.

‘But you’ve been disappearing?’ questioned Cole.

‘To practice. I think my powers are too much for me, or maybe even for anyone to handle. The practice we have here, day in day out, its combat focused and its not enough. I’ve been trying to gage the full extent of my powers away from everyone, in-case anything were to happen’

‘Has anything happened?’ Cole questioned further.

‘Yes and no… but I’ve not had an episode since Ouroboros’ He quickly added as a positive, hoping this would give the team confidence.

‘Really?’ Nya said with absolute relief.

Lloyd smiled at her. His heart welled every time she supported him and stood up for him ‘Really’ he said gently, just for her.

‘Uhh… So, are we taking this impending doom vision from the Serpentine seriously or… what?’ Said Jay.

Lloyd put his head in his hands, frustrated.

Cole spoke ‘We have to take it seriously and we need to support Lloyd. It’s great you’ve seen what you need to do to control your power Lloyd, but I wish you’d come to us. We’re going to be with you through this, we can train together’

‘Really? You’d do that? It could be dangerous’

‘C’mon’  
‘Of course!’  
‘We’re there man’  
‘We are there for you Lloyd’  
‘We are’ Nya confirmed and stepped forward ‘NO fight club this time, today we’re here to help Lloyd train’

Kai entered the Simulation Room last alongside Cole ‘So Cole. What do you really think about all this’ he asked nodding his head towards Lloyd who was showing Zane and Nya a small power orb.

‘What do I think?’ Cole stopped, turning to Kai ‘I think the Serpentine don’t lie. I think, if Lloyd is the Golden Ninja from the prophecy, then we need to know what we are dealing with. The best way to do that is keep him on side and understand the full extent of his powers’ He gave Kai a long stare and strode off.

‘No shit’ said Kai under his breath and jogged forward to join the team. He took Jay’s arm and pulled him away slightly from the group ‘Jay, I just… I just want to check things are ok between you and Nya?’

‘Well, uh, yeah, we’re fine. Why do you ask? Has she said something?’

‘No, nothing. I just feel like she’s been a bit off lately y’know and I don’t see you two hanging out so much’ His eyes drifted over to where Nya was, Lloyd having passed her the glowing orb, she was giggling and moving it around in her hands.

Jay shrugged ‘I don’t think there’s anything to worry about. Wu’s passing hit her hard. She’s spent a bit more time alone, I think we all have’

‘Yeah, you’re right. It’s a weird time, sorry to have brought it up’

‘That’s ok’ Jay replied as he continued to watch Nya explore the orb and throw it back to Lloyd. Could she be distancing herself from him? What Kai said had hit a nerve, but he knew now from experience to not react too quickly or openly. Nya had been distant but he would keep that to himself. He continued on to the group ‘So what’s the plan then?’ he asked.

‘We are going to play catch!’ Said Lloyd throwing another glowing orb at Jay. Jay caught it, but his instinct wanted to get rid of it, so he juggled it tentatively in his fingertips as if this might save him from the deadly power inside.

Lloyd continued to create orbs and threw them out to all his teammates. Zane was in awe of the powerful ball that Lloyd had passed to him and studied it, trying to see into its core with his sensors. Cole looked decidedly unsure. Kai, unimpressed, or so it seemed. Nya loved it and cradled it in her hands ‘So, catch?’ Jay asked ‘with these? What’s the purpose?’

‘Well, I’ve been experimenting with pushing the boundaries of my power. How much is there? How far can it go? What can it destroy?’

‘Nice…’ Jay said, looking slightly worried.

‘But, I would like to try control. Holding it back’

‘And how will a game of catch help you to achieve this?’ asked Zane.

‘Well. The only reason you still have hands is because I am controlling the power in the orbs’

‘What’s that now?’ Jay said, trying not to drop the orb, while doing everything in his power to hold it on the very tips of his fingers ‘So, we throw the balls to each other and you have to…

‘I have to keep track of them, control them and make sure they don’t incinerate you’

‘Uh buddy, you know how we said ‘we’d be there for you’…?’

‘Don’t listen to him Lloyd, he’s just a big old chicken’ Nya cut in ‘throwing her ball in the air ‘I trust you. You got this, right?’

‘Right’ Lloyd replied.

‘Ok’ said Cole and threw his orb as far into the cavernous room as he could. Lloyd followed it with his eyes and stopped it before it crashed into the far wall, giving Cole a reprimanding look ‘Oh I’m sorry, are you not playing catch too?’ Cole joked as Lloyd drew the orb back.

‘Lets do it’ Lloyd said ‘however you want…’

Jay’s face fell into a look of resignation ‘This is so wrong’

Nya bumped into him ‘Come on lover, it’ll be fun’

Hearing Nya call him ‘lover’ perked him right up. It was the simple type of boost he needed. To be honest all he wanted to do was chuck this nuclear marble away and grab hold of her, but it probably wasn’t the best time especially as Lloyd would be watching everyone like hawks. Nya grabbed the ball out of his hand. As she backed away from Jay she juggled the two skilfully in one hand as he looked on in horror. She threw them higher and higher, performing an acrobatic move between each catch. Jay wanted to jump in and whisk them away from her but knew he would probably make things worse. He closed his eyes and hung his head, hoping that she might stop.

Lloyd watched and laughed at her antics. She wasn’t scared of the orbs and he loved that. He… loved her. He had told her, but it didn’t really come out in the way he meant, which was probably a good thing. Nya looked over, giving him a grin. As time seemed to slow he watched her eyes close and her head turn, her body following into an aerial cartwheel. As she landed the cartwheel her eyes locked onto him, the orbs high in the air were returning to earth. Nya straightened up and made no effort to catch the orbs. Jay looked up hoping she had stopped, only to see the orbs falling past her shoulders. As he shouted and leapt forward, Lloyd stopped them at her waist height. Nya nodded to him and raised her hands to pluck them from the air. He nodded back. He felt as if there were a silent understanding between them. Nya had been there for him and still was, even after his appalling behaviour.

Jay was in a heap on the ground ‘Aaargh! Nya, are you trying to give me a heart attack?’

‘What? Don’t you trust Lloyd? I do’ She handed him his orb back.

Lloyd’s spell was broken as Nya focused her attention back to Jay and turned to the others. Zane had created an intricate maze of chutes for the orbs to run around ‘You want some more for that?’ he shouted to Zane who beckoned for Lloyd to throw some over. Nya and Jay followed to join in.

‘This is great Zane’ said Kai ‘if we send as many orbs around as possible I’ll melt away bits of chute and Lloyd will have to stop them’

‘Sounds fun’ said Lloyd

‘Cole’ Said Jay ‘If you can make a small bowl in the earth, Nya you fill it with water, then any that make it down can land safely there. We should all be on guard for any that drop through without Lloyd noticing’

They continued playing for hours, inventing new ways to force Lloyd to focus his power that even Jay became used to the orbs and started to feel safe in Lloyds’ hands, until Cole gave up and insisted they stop to eat.

‘Look at me I’m wasting away!’ Cole complained and pulled on his belt.

‘Has that actually got looser?’ Jay said unbelievably.

‘Yes!’ Cole replied ‘I’m not just making this up. I really do burn through energy… I need to eat!’

‘Dude, you should market your genes in a milkshake! You’d make millions!’ Kai scoffed.

‘Ha, you may be on to something there’ Cole headed for the door ‘C’mon guys get a move on’

Lloyd reabsorbed the orbs back into him and they all followed Cole out.

They headed to Borgs’ quarters in the very eye of the building, Lloyd stayed in the elevator as the others exited. Nya held the door ‘Are you not coming?’ she questioned.

‘I’ll be along. I just want to go to the antiquities room, to… think’

Nya nodded ‘Ok, well, don’t be too long’ she removed her hand from the door and it slid closed. Lloyd exhaled and slumped against the wall of the elevator. He was more tired than he had been letting on. Hungry too, but he just needed some quiet time. The elevator doors slid open onto the darkened antiquities room. If quiet was what he wanted, this provided it. The dark room was cut through with lit glass boxes that seemed to float in the space. Each exhibiting a rare artefact that held some importance to the history of Ninjago or of personal importance to Borg himself. He walked past Vermillion Armour, an exploded diagram of the Realm Crystal with depictions of the realms and annotations, Jade Blades, sculptures of the different Serpentine types and it continued until Lloyd found the piece he was looking for.

The glow that emanated from this particular case was warmer than the cool simulated day light of the others. The contents overpowering the tone, it glowed golden. The armour inside shone like no other in the room. Forged from the smelted down Golden Weapons, the Golden Armour had been retrieved by Borg’s nindroids’ after Zane had destroyed the Overlord. But had he been the Golden Master? Or was that fate saved for Lloyd himself? He touched the glass that kept him apart from his future. As he gazed at the armour he remembered the battles that were embedded in its history. Tiredness hit him. He wrenched his neck with his hand and stretched out his shoulders ‘Should I tell her?’ his mind wandered ‘No, don’t be ridiculous’ he mumbled to himself.

‘What’s ridiculous?’ a soft voice said from behind him.

‘Nya’ Lloyd turned. Luckily he hadn’t voiced his first thought or she would be asking a different question ‘Just… thinking about the Golden Master Prophecy’ he said.

‘Please don’t’ she was quick to reply ‘It’s not going to happen Lloyd. Please come and eat something, you must be shattered’

‘I am’ he replied sadly ‘Nya…’

‘Yes?’

Lloyd hesitated, he had started a train of thought that he really shouldn’t have and was so tired, all he wanted was for Nya to hold him and tell him everything would be ok. He felt safe when she had the strength he didn’t.

‘What is it?’ She asked quietly.

As he went to speak an explosion flared in the distance, visible through the wall of windows beside them. The sound travelled and hit the building, reverberating through the glass and into their bodies. As they stared in disbelief Lloyd realised Nya’s hand was in his.


	9. Overthrown

‘We have to get back to the team’ Lloyd said in a daze. Nya was backing away towards the elevator, dragging Lloyds’ hand with her.

The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Cole, Kai, Zane and Jay bundled out and ran towards them. Lloyd released Nya’s hand.

‘Lloyd’ Cole addressed him ‘It’s a skeleton army’

‘Skulkin?’ Lloyd asked, confused ‘but… that’s not possible’ 

‘No. Serpentine!’

‘What?’ Lloyd looked down at Nya, trying to process this unexpected turn of events, but her shocked face mirrored his ‘What do we know?’ he asked, straightening up, mentally starting to take charge of the situation.

Cole held a Borg Pad and skimmed the incoming news feed ‘It looks like they’ve come out of the desert; the explosion was the gas works on the edge of town. It’s in the process of being decommissioned so could have been a lot worse. Further fires and explosions have been reported, due to the first fire spreading and the forward attack’

Zane was stood up against the window scanning the city ‘the army has split and spread wide, advancing in a pincer movement. They are heading for the centre; I would imagine Borg Tower would be the main target… Though why they are attacking? Or where they came from exactly? I can’t even begin to guess’

‘Well we know where the Skulkin came from’ Kai said

‘The Underworld’ Lloyd replied.

Cole pulled a face ‘but there was never any hint of serpentine when we were there… You don’t think there’s a whole parallel world under there, do you?’

‘Look guys, I wish we could come up with some answers but we have to get out there. The rate they’re advancing the city will be sacked before long’ Lloyd was moving towards the elevator. As he turned back a fleet of nindroid patrol ships were dropping in front of the tower and flying straight towards the fray ‘Borg’s onto it, that’s good it will give us a chance to assess a plan of attack on the ground’

‘We need to halt their attack, barricade them or re-direct them somewhere where we can deal with them’ Nya suggested as they entered the elevator.

‘Zane, do you have any suggestions? Is there anything in the city that might enable this?’ Cole asked.

Zane fell still momentarily, long pulses of light travelled over them as the elevator descended ‘there is the Eastern reservoir which services the dryer desert side of the city. The army is pushing forward but half of it is moving in that direction’

‘Borg?’ Cole spoke into the air.

‘Yes Cole?’ came a reply

‘Direct your fleet to the Eastern Reservoirs’. Try and corral the skeleton army in that area behind the waters. Hopefully snakes can’t swim without muscle and flesh’ the elevator slowed abruptly and the doors opened into the hanger set aside for Mechs' and Ninja vehicles. The team ran to them, jumped in and powered up. Lloyd grabbed hold of the controls and felt his hands shake. He was running on adrenalin and a surplus of power. Having re-absorbed the orbs he had created earlier along with exhaustion and lack of food, had left his whole body feeling wired. The jumping and crawling sensation he had been blissfully free of was beginning to creep along his arms ‘No, not now. Why now?’

The vehicles exploded out of the hanger ‘Zane, chart the best route, we’ll follow you’ Cole ordered.

‘Got it’ Zane replied and his navigation appeared on their screens ‘The South East battalion is still encroaching. The North East has slowed, it looks like Borgs’ Mechs’ and the reservoirs have stopped their progression’

‘Yes!’ Kai shouted ‘Some good new for a change’

‘Great Job Zane’ Cole replied

‘We need something… else like that’ said Lloyd, his words slurring ‘some… thing’

‘Lloyd?’ Nya asked. There was no reply ‘Something’s wrong guys’ She looked to where Lloyd’s jet was cruising just ahead of hers. It subtly tipped its wing to the left, as it banked it tipped even further and went into a sharp dive.

‘Holy crap’ Nya shouted ‘Lloyds down’

‘The jets combine’ Zane shouted ‘Jay, Nya, you have to dock mid flight or Lloyd will be gone’

‘We got it’ Jay replied. They simultaneously moved their jets into a forced dive, increasing the speed, trying to gain on Lloyd.

They were close but the ground was coming up on them way to quickly ‘Get under his wing’ Jay barked ‘we’re not gonna’ make the docking, we need to at least right him, try and land it’

‘Do it’ Nya pushed harder and they both flew under him, pulling up to change his angle, the ground was meters away ‘Tip your nose and fire the vertical thrusters, on three’ Nya shouted ‘One, two, three’ They manoeuvred together to try and slow Lloyds speed but it was too late, they crash landed, narrowly missing a temple and coming to a stop in a large city square.

‘Guys, guys!’ Kai was shouting.

‘Nya, Jay, Lloyd can you hear me?’ Cole demanded

‘There’s movement’ Zane informed them. 

As they watched, the cockpits on both Jay and Nya’s jets exploded free. They scrambled out and up to Lloyds’, Nya released the cockpit using the emergency access lever and Jay dragged Lloyd out with Nya helping get him to the ground.

Zane interrupted ‘the snakes are close and advancing rapidly, it may be best to land now, here. Check Lloyd, Nya and Jay and prepare to face the Skeleton Army’

‘Get down there’ Cole ordered.

With the team together on the ground, Zane began to check Lloyd over. Nya and Jay had insisted they were fine, but with Lloyd out cold, they had to be sure. The square was eerily silent. The few people that had been brave enough to approach the crash to help had long since gone. The skeleton army were close. Alarms and explosions could be heard in the roads surrounding them. 

‘Dammit, we have no plan. Are we just gonna’ fight until we fall?’ Said Kai.

‘Maybe this would be a good time for Lloyd to practice how much destructive power he can muster?’ Jay quipped.

‘That’s not funny’ said Nya.

‘I didn’t say it was’ Jay snapped back.

‘Guys? This is not the time to turn on each other. Jay it’s also not the time for jokes. We are in some serious shit here’

‘Look, sorry ok. I know I made it sound like a joke, but you know Lloyd could just wipe them out with a click of his fingers, right?’

Lloyd stirred. He turned and writhed, opened his eyes and pushed himself up onto his hands. The colour had drained from him and he retched, though there was nothing to expel. Nya rushed to his side ‘Lloyd’ she whispered ‘please be ok, are you ok?’ Lloyd turned his face to hers, sickly pale his green eyes acidic and smiled. Nya drew back. She knew those smiles. He could destroy everything with a click of his fingers and when he was like this it might just happen. She edged backwards.

‘What’s the matter Nya? I think we should carry on where we left off… before we were so rudely interrupted…’ He held out his hand to her.

‘What?’ Jay asked, confused.

‘It’s not him Jay, he’s changed, this isn’t Lloyd. It’s the power taking over’

The team were unsure as what to do next; they had never encountered this Lloyd. Wind began to whip up around them. The trees became agitated and park benches began to shudder. A green light lit under Lloyd, like a flame igniting with every step he took towards her.

‘Oh this is not good’ she said to the team ‘We need to get away’ she looked around, seeing the first sign of the Skeleton Army down one of the roads off of the square.

‘You’re not going anywhere’ Lloyd grabbed her wrist. She brought her other fist up to strike him, but he grabbed that too. He held them still as she tried to pull away. Jay piled into them and they all went flying. He grabbed Nya and wrenched her clear of Lloyd. The ground started shaking.

‘It’s not me’ shouted Cole.

‘It’s Lloyd’ Nya replied. 

The wind was now raging, trees began to break apart and cars slid across the roads ‘WATCH OUT’ Zane cried.

An upturned bus was being thrown towards them from behind. They flattened to the ground as it slid over them, opening their eyes they saw their breath turn to steam in the close proximity to the ice shield that extended over them ‘Nice work Zane’ Cole said and quickly shattered it. They hid behind the bus, now positioned between them and Lloyd.

‘Shit! He hid this well!’ Kai said.

A car crashed into the upturned bus they were hiding behind.

‘I’ll go’ shouted Nya.

‘No way’ Kai responded, waving his hands and shaking his head. Nya couldn’t hear him at all, the tempest that raged was deafening.

She gathered them closer ‘we can’t fight him. He’s not in control of himself, but he’s not our enemy’ the team looked at her with worried eyes.

‘What can we do then?’ Kai shouted.

‘I’m going, just me. The Skeleton Army is here and who knows what could happen if they get together. You have to keep them back. I’ll bring him round’.

‘You sure?’ Kai questioned. Nya nodded.

Jay grabbed her arm ‘Nya, be careful. I don’t like this. No back up?’

She shook her head and waved that they should go ‘It’s fine, I’ll be ok… It’s got to be this way’

They left her. She watched as they ran and span, knocking aside flying debris, heading for the two roads to the east that lead into the square. She flattened herself to the side of the bus. Her nerves were running away with her. Lloyds flare-up’s had been absent for a while, she had hoped they had gone, but now... Was this the start? The High Council had warned of ‘devastation’, she couldn’t bear to think of the next part of their vision. She threw her head back and closed her eyes at the thought of the shaman’s advice to her and let her confused feelings towards Lloyd run through her thoughts ‘I don’t want to kiss him… though my dragon would say otherwise. And I have to. I mean what’s that all about? How am I supposed to know when? It’s hardly fair on Lloyd is it? I mean he’s not even had a girlfriend yet and they’re forcing me on him…’ She climbed up the side of the upturned bus and looked towards him. He was a man now and what life experiences had he had? His life was the fight. No real joy… or love. Could she talk him round without giving him what he wanted? ‘Oh Lloyd’ Nya whispered ‘You don’t deserve this life’ 

She jumped up onto the side of the bus and faced him. He was in the centre of the square. For a moment the wind subsided when he saw her only to increase taking with it some purposefully thrown trees and park benches. She leapt up from the bus, onto one of the flying benches and propelled herself high into the air with water jets. The remaining missiles flew beneath her, crashing onto the bus below. She landed and ran forwards, spinning through any further obstacles. As she closed the gap, she continued to dodge Lloyd’s angry projectiles, turning her body in the air gracefully avoiding and deflecting them with water jets. Just meters from him she followed up with a crashing wave that flattened him. As it dispersed she retained two great weights of water to each arm. He kicked and arched his back trying to escape, but the force held him down. The wind still raged, power flowed from his body but without his hands he could not direct it at her.

Nya battled through the wind to reach him. Kneeling beside his head away from his writhing body, Lloyd struggled but could not free himself to attack her. He arched his neck backwards to look at her baring his teeth. She moved her hand into one of the aqueous weights. He tried to jerk away from her touch, but couldn’t. She manipulated the water to open his fingers and nestled her hand into his. The wind still raged. She moved her other hand to his cheek. He flinched. Closing his eyes he turned his gaze away from her. Instead of a growling snarl, his face relaxed. His breathing was heavy but her touch was calming him.

Stillness came over them. The wind still whipped around the square but no longer attacked her. All she could hear was her heart pounding in her chest ‘what am I doing?’ she thought to herself.

Lloyd opened his eyes and quietly pleaded with her ‘please… wake me’ She saw his expression flicker with longing, worry and fear. It was against everything her rational mind screamed at her but her heart ached for him. She leant down and kissed him, a soft tender kiss and let her forehead settle on his. The weights on Lloyds’ arms dispersed. He lifted his arms and placed his hands in her hair. They lingered, looking at each other. She brought her lips to his again.

From an adjacent building, Jay watched.


	10. Ground Zero

Lightning hit the ground all around them, throwing up chunks of turf and dirt. The calmness that Lloyd had found was aggressively reversed. His eyes glowed green and his features became harsh. Nya saw the transformation happen in front of her eyes. Kind, gentle Lloyd disappeared and the monster took over. 

Lloyd was charging up, his body sparking with energy, green fronds creeping under his skin, his eyes ringed in red were no longer tender and sad but acidic and sore. A twisted smile spread across his face as he channelled his powerful core to his rigid fingers. Nya was propelled away as he launched a large power orb at Jay.

Jay leapt from the scaffold as it exploded around him. An electrical force field expanded and crackled around him, saving him from plummeting and protecting him from the collapsing metal structure ‘You’ll have to try better than that Lloyd’ he said through gritted teeth. Directing his outstretched arms Jay released a furious barrage of bolts, which Lloyd blocked with a swirling energy shield. 

Nya threw herself to the ground to avoid Jay’s jealous onslaught, water might just exacerbate the electrical power play. Jay was on the ground and running, forcing an uninterrupted stream of lightning onto Lloyds shield. In no time he had covered the ground between them and was on top of Lloyd, knocking him over to the ground. Lloyds face showed venom and hatred, he snarled through his shield. Jay did not stop ‘she’s MINE!’ Screaming his fury down through his arms to perform a perverse form of CPR. The electrical storm hit again and again. 

Nya screamed at Jay to stop. Lloyds shield would not hold this attack surely? As Jay punched and punched, an aura began to emanate from Lloyd, growing larger and brighter. Nya threw her arm over her eyes. Jay saw Lloyds face burn out through the shield just before he was blown backwards. A throbbing pulse assaulted their minds, beating faster with an ever more high-pitched buzz in their ears. Writhing at the pain inflicted on their senses Nya looked towards where Lloyd stood. What had she done? The blinding light grew and encased them, stripping their senses; they were suspended in a timeless void. 

‘JAY’ Nya screamed, though no sound came. She could just about make out his body, suspended mid flight, propelled from Lloyd who was gone save for the green fire that replaced his body. ‘Lloyd’ Nya choked through her tears ‘Lloyd’ the flames kissed the form that once stood there. As she reached forward towards him the green flames vibrated spasmodically and broke apart, radiating out and moving into her hand. ‘The ants…!’ she exclaimed looking at her hand but seeing nothing. Her eyes wide, tears streaming across her cheeks, the full horror of what was happening clicked. In a split second she had created two spherical water chambers around Jay and herself.

In the maelstrom that ensued, she created more water than she thought she ever could, she could hardly keep up with replenishing the aqueous chambers she had created as the power of the explosion continued to strip it away from them. She stood strong against the onslaught, pushing against it, screaming through her pain.

Just when she thought she could take no more, an explosion of spectral energy mushroomed into the sky and a deathly wind travelled at speed through everything in its path. It blew out the bodies of buildings, flattening the world around them, everything that the Ninja swore to protect, the city and its population. Nya clawed against it but the water chambers were collapsing. In one last extreme effort she attempted to hold them intact but pushing into the wind the last of the water was sloughed from them. Nya and Jay were swept away in the raging wind.


	11. Barricades

The Ninja had jumped into the oncoming army with no plan, apart from to stop them. They were doing what they could. There were hundreds of them and they didn’t go down easy. Barricades of abandoned cars mortared with earth and ice stretched across the streets. The rattling of the army of bones writhed and scrabbled up the sides, trying to progress over the top. Missiles of earth and ice beat them back from the face. When there was a lull in the advance, cars were set aflame, propelled into the sky and dropped from great ice chutes to explode on the troops below.

‘We can’t just keep going like this!’ Kai shouted to Cole.

‘We have to. Until Borg can release more Mechs to this area we’re the last line of defence. We have no choice and we have to keep them away from Lloyd’

‘Where’s Jay?’ Kai shouted ‘we could really use him about now. If we could keep the barricade electrified…’

Zane scanned the street, but he was not there. A flash of blue was visible far behind them ‘He is in the square!’

‘What? Did some get through?’ Cole asked, worried.

‘No’ Zane replied confused ‘I would have picked them up’ 

‘Then what the hell is he doing…’

The flash blinded them. The chaos of the battle stopped abruptly. Pulses vibrated up through the ground a high-pitched whine assaulted their ears. In the split second the flash appeared Zane acted, fearing the worst from the possible scenarios he had instantly calculated. Great shards of permafrost, as thick as great oak trunks, shot up around them. He did not need to see to know where his teammates were and where he needed to work. He attempted to fill the gaps but could not work quickly enough. The destructive wind howled through the gaps, cutting and burning the soft flesh he was trying desperately to protect. As Cole was blown backwards he pulled the earth up and around him, burying himself as he fell to the ground. Unsure quite where everyone was, he concentrated on a spot he could visualise and manipulated the ground. He pulled up as much earth and rocks as possible not knowing for sure if he was even helping. A great curved damn grew, the wind arced it over the permafrost, disintegrating and collapsing it on top of them.

When the storm passed, Cole rose from the ground as the earth crumbled away from him. He could not recognise the place he stood, but he knew he had not been blown very far. The buildings were gone, just the remains of twisted steel and a new landscape, undulating with ash and dust. The great ice stalagmites were still visible but showed none of the glittering glory they should. Caked in mud and wrapped in debris, they marked where his friends should be. ‘Where are they? WHERE ARE THEY!’ He span around. His friends, they were here, they were right here! He panicked. He worked from the ice backwards, gently sifting the top layers of dirt, exploring raised mounds first and on and on ‘Zane!’ Great cracked slices of ice were uncovered and below them, Zane. He was moving. Cole pulled the great slabs off his friends’ body. As Zane wrenched himself up, Cole saw his injuries. Half his face had gone, leaving the skeletal workings of the worlds’ finest nindroid on show. It was sometimes easy to forget that Zane was a whole creation apart, but not anymore. Cole helped Zane up. As the debris fell away from him, Cole saw the state of his leg ‘Oh god Zane’ he muttered.

Zane looked down and shrugged ‘Hrmph! Tis but a flesh wound’ and gave Cole a crooked smile out of the half a mouth he had left.

‘Oh buddy, what a time to flick your funny switch…’

Zane snapped his head up ‘Kai’

‘Shit, can you find him?’

‘Yes, he is there’ he pointed and hobbled forward, stumbling, but kept moving towards a mangled pile of debris ‘He is just reaching consciousness. But his breathing is laboured, heart is racing, temperature is high… very high’ 

Cole ran on ‘Here?’ He pointed ‘No, here?’ he was desperate. 

‘The area with the green car’ Zane pointed, still trying to move quicker.

Cole stood by the pile of wreckage ‘How far under is he? Can I move the debris? Is it safe?’

‘Yes. Move the car first. You can continue until you reach a billboard. He is under this, but it is precariously balanced. You must exercise caution at every point so this does not collapse’

‘Great, yes, right!’ Cole stood ready to start, wanting to drag everything away in one great feat of impossible strength, but was unable. Tentatively taking hold of the car, bent and mangled, he released it from where it had settled.

‘Straight up Cole, lift it directly up!’ Zane shot in, sensing the movements below.

Cole did exactly as he was instructed ‘Keep going buddy, just tell me what to do’ He lifted the car. It was easy, but not as easy as it should have been. His arms shook. He lifted it directly up and got rid of it as quickly as possible ‘Zane. Please tell me that was the heaviest thing on here?’

‘It was, you’re fine. You are fine? Aren’t you? I should have asked’

‘Bud, you’ve got your own problems, don’t worry about me!’ Cole said as he continued to pull away wood and rock trying not to worry about the strength that seemed to drain from him with the effort ‘lets get this cleared. All I’m worried about right now is Kai, we’ve gotta’ get to him’

They continued to work. With Zane’s sensors guiding Coles’ hands it was quick but delicate work. When they came to him, the dirt and grime was not enough to disguise his state, Cole stumbled backwards at the sight. 

The burns that covered his body were extensive, they covered his torso, up onto his neck and face ‘Burns? What the hell Kai, burns?’ Cole turned to Zane, his mind racing hoping for an explanation ‘How can this be? This can’t be right, Kai can’t be burnt!’

‘Zane was silent, his head developing a twitch and a look of panic in his remaining eye ‘I cannot… I don’t… I don’t know’

‘You’re powersss are disssrupted’ a voice spoke behind them.

A Constrictai Shaman of The High Council stood behind them, with a small group of warrior Serpentine accompanying him.

Cole rose up, an anger welling in him. The ground beneath the Serpentine shook. The Shaman held up his staff ‘save your strength Master of Earth. It will soon be drained’

The tremors stopped ‘You lied! You lied to us. You attacked the city’

‘We did no such thing’

‘Well then what long lost cousins of yours have we be busting a gut trying to stop? Huh?’

‘You are right about one thing. They are cousins of a sort, but brothers no more. The skeleton army you refer to are Anacondrai only’

‘Anacondrai?’ Zane asked.

‘…Pythor!’ Cole slowly realised.


	12. 12: It's Over

Jay opened his eye’s slowly. The world flickered behind his heavy eyelids, his brain taking time to catch up. It was dark and cold, but the sky was light… he rolled over, confused and banged his head on something hard ‘Owww! Rrrgh!’ He held his head; this had not helped the pounding that was already there. He pushed himself to his knees and staggered up, using the solid wall to steady himself. There was light ahead. He was in deep shadow between two large slabs of stone. He edged along the wall towards the light. As he emerged a new world revealed itself to him. The bones of a large temple loomed over him and the city beyond, smoking and broken. Thankfully he wasn’t. He tried to focus his spinning head and take in his direct surroundings. A grand staircase stretched disjointed before him, undecided if it was going up or down. He followed it as it passed through the broken neck of a great stone dragon. Pausing at the top, he looked down the steps onto a barren garden of ash, a green haze rolling over the ground like a soft blanket of grass. In the centre a figure, bent over raking her fingers through the dirt, the green blanket draping itself over her hands. She sat on her heals and rolled her head back. The pained look on her face and the tears on her cheeks were clear to see ‘crying over Lloyd, no doubt’ Jay thought with a dead heart ‘she can cry all she wants, but I won’t cry for her’

Lloyd was gone. The evidence was all around. She could see the trace of him on everything. Dancing particles of energy jumped and swirled through her fingers as she raked them through the ashes. She had handed Jay a loaded gun and he had pulled the trigger. She gritted her teeth and screamed slamming her fists into the ground, the mist dispearsed and swarmed up before returning to its drifting blanket. Her fault, it was all her fault. This was not supposed to happen, had she been fooled? Had the High council played on her emotions and pushed her to do this? Did they know? Did they lie? As Nya opened her eyes, she saw Jay stood above her, the crumbling temple behind him. She didn’t move, or even try to go to him. There was nothing to say. She was truly alone and she knew it.

Jay had seen enough, he turned and left.


	13. Interrogation

‘There!’ Said Zane, pointing. Scattered amongst the ruins of the barricade the bones of Anacondrai warriors lay dismembered and smashed. Amid the remains of the mangled wall a lone warrior was trapped. 

‘Where?’ said Cole, unable to see.

‘Oh, he’s there all right. Trying to avoid detection’

‘Have you only just seen him?

‘No… He wasn’t going anywhere, so…’ they made their way over to the collapsed wall, the High Council Shaman and warriors followed. Cole began to shift the wreckage.

‘Stop!’ The Shaman ordered. 

‘Why? What now?’ said Cole, looking around disgruntled.

‘The warriors will continue with any further manual labour’ He moved towards Cole and rolled his long, scaled fingers around his shoulder ‘you must rest. You are weak and it won’t get any better. Conserve the strength you have left’

Annoyed that he could not lead with his strength, Cole nodded in agreement.   
‘I have brought these few warriors, for your use. You are a leader, Master of Earth, you must have troops and yours are sadly lacking at the moment’ 

He looked over to Kai laid out on the ground and Zane, his head twitching.  
Cole had to agree and nodded ‘you can call me Cole…’ he added.

‘Master of Coal?’ The Shaman asked confused.

‘Uh, no, just Cole… Oh, don’t worry. Master of Earth is just fine’ The Shaman, gave a regal nod to Cole and turned to hurry his troops along with the removal of wreckage.

Cole looked again at his injured friends. One third of the team were out of action and lord only knew what had happened to Nya, Jay and Lloyd. They had been at the epicentre of the blast and the likelihood of survival? He didn’t want to think about it. 

A ruckus kicked off at the barricade wreckage. The warriors had freed the Anacondrai. It was writhing and lashing out, every bone in it was useful as a weapon. Whipping it’s spine around, directing its sharpened ribs to the soft underbellies of the warrior Serpentine, the warriors fell back. The Shaman shot forward and directed his staff between its empty eyes and slammed its skull into the ground. The Anacondrais’ long fluid skeleton rolled like a whip into the dirt. The Shaman looked at Cole who had arrived behind him ‘There is a memory imprint. It remains here, jussst between the eyesss’

‘They don’t like that, huh?’

‘Hehehe… Noooo they don’t! Asssk him what you will’

Cole bent down to look the Anacondrai in the eyes. Just dead, black voids remained ‘Is it still with us?’ he asked just before two sparks rolled in the back of the sockets, making Cole start and pull back.

‘Rrrragh! Releassse me… it… hurrrtsss!’ The Shaman released the pressure on its skull and slowly pulled his staff away, letting it follow the creatures’ eyes up ‘Oh, I’m done, I’m not going to fight you’ it spat, shoving the staff away.

‘Glad to hear it’ Cole said ‘now, where have you come from and who released you? Pythor?’

‘No’ came his smug reply ‘Oh, don’t get me wrong. Pythor is our Lord and Massster… But he did not releassse uss’

‘What? Then how?’

‘Welll. That would be your little green friend. He very helpfully opened a sinkhole to hell!’

Stunned, Cole closed his eyes. He felt like he had just been struck between the eyes himself ‘and Pythor? Where does he fit in?’

‘Our livesss are bound with hisss… we are part of him. Our life forccce livesss within him. He isss our one true leader’

‘What are you talking about? Couldn’t you just stay dead?’

‘We sssacrificed ourselvesss to him, we gave him our bodiesss to fuel his crusssade. In exchange, he would give us the world. 

‘Is he saying what I think he’s saying?’ Cole looked at Zane who had dragged himself over to hear.

‘We have all the time in the world and we have been patient. Now we have been freed and he has fulfilled his promisss to usss!’

Zane looked back at Cole, confused. Cole took a deep breath ‘Pythor is the last Anacondrai. His clan sacrificed themselves, so he could live…?’ Surely Zane would understand without him spelling it out… Cole rolled his eyes ‘He ate them!’ 

Zane stood bolt upright and jerked his head around to look at the Anacondrai skeleton warrior ‘I don’t believe it!’

‘Youuu better beleiiive iiit!’

Cole swayed. He felt dizzy and nauseous. Zane let him lean on him. His leg may be mangled and the foot smashed, but he couldn’t feel it and there was a certain amount of stability through the lower leg struts. He may not be able to fight but there were more ways to be useful to the team and he felt a certain amount of responsibility for the wellbeing of them. They didn’t look after themselves that well generally and he didn’t see that changing any time soon ‘Cole’ he tried to rouse him. His slump had turned into a full collapse, making Zane step back to take Coles full weight, he held him in his arms and lay him down gently. Zane looked up at the Shaman ‘you mentioned his strength was low and would not return. What did you mean?’

The Shaman looked at Zane ‘what do you care? You are an oddity, a robot of sorts? Do you carry out the hard labour? Perform mental arithmetic? What?’

Zane was taken aback at this response. His outer skin would normally save him from this kind of assumption, but even so, it was a shock ‘Yes I am an oddity, of sorts. But feel joy, compassion, anger, fear. I am not of your world, as are any of us Ninja. I may not even be of this world, who knows? Perhaps only my maker. My team calls me brother as I do them. I call you Shaman of the Constrictai… You may call me Zane, or Master of Ice. You choose. Just don’t presume I am anything less than an elemental Ninja’ He continued to look at the Shaman, a serious stare ‘Now, what did you mean?’

The Shaman held his gaze ‘Master of Ice. You are cool under pressure. I like this…’ he smiled ‘whatever the hell you are’ He continued ‘your friends, the Master of Earth and the Master of fire. Their powers have been disrupted by the Green Ninja. After all, your powers are linked. Whatever he has unleashed has caused an imbalance in your own. Have you tried to use your elemental power?’ Zane shook his head ‘Well, just look at the Master of Fire. He could not stop himself from burning. Master of Earth, becomes weak, he feels the world spinning and can’t focus. You, Master of Ice, it is yet to be seen. Perhaps try not to use you powers for a while. Tell me, where is The Blade of Ouroboros?’

‘It is at the Temple of Airjitsu’

The Shaman indicated to some of the warriors to come to him ‘make stretchers for these two. You five will carry them to their temple. The rest, you will search for their teammates’ He indicated that they should start at once.

‘The blade is more than just a symbolic weapon. The Master of Earth must wield it, to save you all’


	14. Friends and Enemies

Nya sat alone, for longer than she could comprehend. A blank fog had descended, dampening her thoughts. It was not until the cold of night fell that her body urged her to move. She tried, but couldn’t and she didn’t want to. She lay down in the dirt, closed her staring eyes and let sleep take her. The green blanket drifted and settled over her. 

Nya woke with the rising sun. She sat up, the green blanket dispersing around her; she now felt the chill in the air and the ache in her muscles and heart. On standing she could see movement close by. Amongst the wreckage, turning pieces over with their spears were three Serpentine warriors. She froze, ready to be spotted and to make a decision on how to respond. But, they weren’t skeletal. The Serpentine were now ready to take the city. Where the Skeleton Army had started, she had finished the work for them. That was why they had duped her. They had used her to clear a path for them. Nya wasn’t going to wait for their thanks. She turned and ran.

They had seen her and were following. She leaped over rubble and headed for the collapsed temple, she could loose them amongst the jumbled mess of a ruin. She dived into the fragile building. She could get through it. Her movements lithe and fast, she barely touched the debris around her and doubted the Serpentine could be quite as agile. With any luck the temple would land on top of their treacherous heads. Having descended to the sub levels Nya found a route back up and out. She wiggled free through a fallen roof having elbowed out the struts and tiles. Pulling free she jumped up and continued her flight. To gain a vantage point she headed up a hill, one of many rocky outcrops on the outskirts of the city. She looked up at a huge slab of boundary wall, deposited by the storm it teetered on the pinnacle. She skirted around it and ran full speed into the Skeleton Army with Pythor at its helm.

Nya pulled up sharp as the Army turned to her. The noise of thousands of dry bones moving at once announced her arrival, the spark in their eyes burning for their lost lives. She wasn’t getting out of this. They drew their swords.

‘Well, well, well’ Pythor exclaimed ‘It’s the Master of Water. I am surprised you survived’

‘Didn’t your visions show you that part?’ she spat at him.

Pythor smiled ‘I saw enough to bring me here, the fall of the world above ground. That’s all I needed to know’

‘You used me, you lied’

‘Yes I did’

‘WHY?’ She screamed at him ‘you were getting somewhere. The rebuilding of Ouroboros. You had created a future for your kind. Why would The High Council want to destroy that?’

‘The High Council? Oh… No my dear. Not the High Council. Just me. The High Council has morals and a vision for their people. I on the other hand have none’ he leant forward to her and whispered, a mischievous look on his face ‘…and work only for myself’

‘But, the shaman. She told me what to do, to stop the apocalypse. She must have known’

‘As a general rule Serpentine don’t lie, though it’s never stopped me! I think it’s an Anacondrai thing. The High Council wanted to keep you on side and only gave you as much information as they thought you needed. It’s a shame that information was provided by me. Like the fools they are, they did actually want to make a go of this co-existence farce’ He laughed ‘your tender kiss my dear. I saw that and I alone. I had the council believe it would stop the destruction’ Pythor smiled wide, his ruthless eyes full of glee ‘that kiss will cause more destruction than you could ever know and not just to the world’

Nya was almost unable to speak, Pythors manipulation fully sinking in ‘you did this to get back at us?’

‘Well honestly, you’d think you’d know me by now! Do you really think I would let this opportunity pass me by? Domination of the world above ground and a sweet cherry on top… The fall of the Elemental Ninja, once and for all!’

Nya stood ‘you don’t know that. Not for sure. The other High Council members saw the other side. The Apocalypse doesn’t happen. You’ve just put a spanner in the works, that’s all. It’s a glitch a hiccup’ 

‘That’s some hiccup!’ Pythor snorted ‘My dear, I think we have had enough visions to know how much destruction is associated with the Golden Master prophecy’

Nya stopped. What did he just say? “…associated with the Golden Master prophecy” her mind raced ‘…the only individual’s causing any destruction right now seems to be you and me! You may have seen destruction, but you’re laying blame at the wrong door. Lloyd is The Golden Master, but… he’s not going to destroy the world, he’s going to save it!’ 

‘As far as I can tell your precious chosen one is gone. Quite how he’s going to save you or the world is beyond him now I’m afraid… I’ve had enough of this… Seize her!’ 

The Serpentine Army surged towards Nya, but damn if she was going to let a load of bones take her. She focussed and quickly raised her hands, squeezing every ounce of water available to her through the earth below. What she expected was to raise the water table, engorge the earth turning it into a sinking bog. What she got was very different. The water rose, but exploded in concentrated bursts, shooting out of the ground and disrupting the troops. What came next, there was no explanation for. A rush of energy moved past her at speed and pounded the troops, scattering them and spreading confusion. She didn’t stop to think, she turned and ran. 

She slid back the way she came, tripping and tumbling, the speed of her flight propelling her down the hill with little control. She rolled again, her head thrown forward cracked onto a rock. She collapsed limp, momentarily losing consciousness. As she shook the vision back into her eyes, a Constrictai warrior leant its head over her. She punched it in the jaw and it fell back. She scrabbled away from it, but the blow she had taken to her head made her legs collapse beneath her. She felt a hand grab her foot, she tried to kick it away, then heard the voice ‘friend, friend… Allies’


	15. The Way Home

The Temple of Airjitsu was located the opposite direction from which the skeleton army invaded and had never made it past the barricade before the explosion. Dragging Cole and Kai across the debris littered terrain would be difficult so with five serpentine warriors they judged that just one sentry at the rear would be adequate to keep watch and the remaining four would carry the two stretchers. Zane took the lead; expertly bound reinforcements had been spliced into his mangled leg and foot. The Serpents had started the work without a second thought, without even consulting Zane, who simply sat and tried to enquire as to what they were doing to him. Splints of wood, metal rods and wire, scavenged from a rich supply of wreckage were woven in through the remaining skeletal elements, then tied and linked with fine string, of which they seemed to have an abundant supply. The many small knots staggered between the moving joints gave great flexibility and the strands that were plaited down the length of his shin made up for the lost suspension. It looked a lot like a leg stuck in a spiders’s web, but Zane marvelled at their precision and it worked. They had judged the length of the leg well and it gave him a strange bouncing sensation when he walked. 

Even with the revamped leg and serpent warriors carrying Cole and Kai, it was a long arduous journey. The hazardous terrain threw up obstacles and hidden dangers. A half a day trek was turning into a full day perhaps more. Cole had regained consciousness along the way, but Zane implored him to stay on the stretcher, he could not afford to squander the strength he had left. Cole did as he was asked, but it was a struggle for him. They made it a little over half way, before they had to stop and make a camp for the night.

Looking to the horizon Zane had waited for a glimpse of the floating island, but the atmosphere, thick with an eerie haze was making a view impossible. By the time twilight fell Zane had hoped the setting sun would throw the island into shadow and give them a clear marker, but nothing revealed itself. Zane sat, looking in the direction of their home, deep in thought. Cole walked behind him and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder ‘Are you thinking what I’m thinking?’ he asked.   
Zane slowly nodded ‘It could just be the haze’

‘Perhaps’ replied Cole 

‘How is Kai?’ 

‘Still out but sometimes he comes around. He’s muttering stuff, but y’know, it’s not making any sense’ Cole sighed ‘he’s not great. His fever is high, real high’

‘I’ll try again’ Zane replied standing to move back to the camp.

‘Do you feel like anything is different?’ 

‘Do you?’

‘No’

They fell into silence.

Zane stood over Kai. He concentrated, holding his hands high. He wanted to create a cool mist around him, something that should be easy, but now seemed beyond him. Cole stood by, waiting anxiously.

Nothing was happening. The concentration on Zane’s contorted face was apparent. He put more into his effort, his arms and fingers flinching, his body shaking, yet still nothing happened.

‘Wait! STOP!’ Cole cried ‘Your legs’…

Zane dropped his arms and looked down, a thick frost had crept up his legs. There was nothing he could do to help Kai. Their best hope was to get him back to the Temple and the sick bay there, if it was there at all.

Night fell. Cole collapsed into sleep quickly, the serpents also. Zane sat with the Shaman, two sentries watching. The army could catch up to them easily, the skeletons probably not requiring sleep. The darkness engulfed them, only the glow from Zane’s’ eyes remained. They did not close all night.

The shaman woke the serpents in the minutes before sunrise and handed them something, which they flicked into their mouths and swallowed. They would be ready to move with the first light. Zane checked Kai again. How many times he had checked in the night he didn’t know, he had stopped counting. Kai was stable enough, but they could not take for granted his condition. He then knelt beside Cole to wake him, but he found he was deep in sleep. Zane whispered ‘stay as you are my friend, we continue our journey and will carry you’ When the serpents picked up the stretcher Cole didn’t flinch ‘Hopefully sleep will recharge him’ Zane said to the Shaman. Better to think this than believe his strength would disappear completely.

The remaining hike was quicker than expected. The Serpents were energised and it was up to Zane to keep up with them ‘what was that you gave them to eat?’ Zane asked the Shaman.

‘Dehydrated and compressed frogs’

‘Oh’

‘It’s not much, we require far more to survive, but it will expand and fill their bellies enough to provide energy to get you home’

As they continued the haze began to thin and Zane knew now that the likelihood of arriving back to any kind of home was not going to happen. They were 5km out when a great jagged shadow could be seen protruding up from the horizon. The Shaman placed a hand on Zane’s’ shoulder as he hung his head for their lost home. Zane continued on, as what else could they do? The shaman and the serpent warriors followed with their fragile cargo.

They walked into the heart of the broken island, crashed from the sky to create great riven cliffs. There, on the edge, the remains of The Destiny’s Bounty II, dragged down by its tether and dashed on the rocks. 

The serpents placed the stretchers down near the wreckage. Cole rolled off and slowly brought himself up to his feet. Zane took in Coles’ appearance, his physique had changed; his Gi hung from his shoulders, the belt loose, had slipped down onto his hips. Was the world leaching his strength back into it? He walked to him.

‘We must find medical supplies to help Kai’ Cole said.

‘There will be some aboard the Bounty and more somewhere in the temple wreckage’

The Shaman looked at them both ‘Do not stop to tend to your friend it will be effort wasted. You must find the blade’

‘You would have him suffer more? No effort is wasted if it will bring him relief’ came Zane’s’ contemptuous reply. 

‘You misunderstand me Master of Ice. The Blade is so much more than a weapon. The sooner you find it the sooner you will heal’

‘It’s in the Temple. In the hand held weapons store. But the wreckage, whatever kind of state its in… We may not be able to find it’ Cole said.

Zane turned to go and Cole followed. The Shaman began to object ‘wait’

‘I’m going’ Cole said and carried on. 

The Shaman indicated for some of the serpents to follow ‘I will be along’ he added 

‘Do you think Misako might have returned?’ Cole asked Zane.

‘Its possible of course, though I truly hope not. She would not have been able to survive this’ he said looking up at the two halves of the Island. They walked around to the far side where the Islands top surface was tipped to the ground. The impact had flattened the temple and as the Island toppled, it sent the structure sliding down to settle half on and half off of the islands surface. It was a crumpled heap and now resembled a solitary roof atop a pile of kindling.

‘Well at least we don’t have to climb up this sheer face’ said Cole.

‘I think that might have been easier’ Zane looked at the Warrior Serpents ‘Do you think you might give us a hand?’

One moved forward and reached out to grab Coles’ wrist. Cole flinched at the unexpected connection. The serpent held Coles arm up and pointed it at the wreckage ‘ussse your powersss’

‘My powers are shot! They don’t work’

The serpent gave a subtle shake of his head and wrinkled its snout ‘It will be ok Master of Earth, it will feel you’

‘It will feel me?’ Cole said with an air of questioning disbelief.

The serpent rolled his eyes ‘do this thing’ and shook Coles arm at the wreckage.

Cole snorted, incredulous at the absurdity of the serpent and looked at Zane who shrugged and said ‘it is up to you if you try or not’ 

Cole reclaimed his arm from the serpent and muttered ‘I’ve had this blade for a while now. It’s never made a movement, judder… glow. It’s just a blade’ the serpent made a low growl and a clicking noise in its throat ‘fine, fine, but if I keel over and die, on your head be it!’ Cole held his hand towards the temple and focused. The earth at his feet rumbled and subsided. He dropped his arm and breathed heavy from the exertion. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, the Shaman ‘don’t try to use your powers, just feel your place in the world. You are not moving mountains on this day, just connecting with your home’ Cole felt a calmness come over him, the words centred him. He held his fist to his chest and visualised the temple, it’s winding corridors, musty rooms and haunting memories. He walked forward drawn towards the piles of shattered timber. He remembered the fire of the High Council chamber, when the Blade of Ouroboros was handed to him and the vibrations he experienced from the first stone. A heat flushed through his forearms. The warmth made him feel well. It spread into his shoulders, back and chest. He could feel a beat in his core, a beat in time with his own heart that came from the earth below. As he came to the ruins he stopped, the shattered remains vibrating, slipping and parting. He imagined the blade, his hand placing it in one of the racks for spears, staffs and scythes. He moved forward, the rubble having dispersed. He climbed over rocks and fallen trees without seeing them. 

Zane watched, the Shaman having held him back. A large pile of rubble collapsed and Zane gasped and tried to shake the Shamans hand away to go to Cole, but the shaman held firm ‘he does not need you’ when the dust settled Zane could see that Cole was fine, stood head bowed in concentration.

Cole stopped. He was there. He felt energised. The Blade had called to him and shown him the way and the path back to his powers. He knelt, broken tiles and palisade posts beneath him. He raised his fist and punched it down through the debris; he revelled in the power as it returned to him, a smile forming over his gritted teeth. Another punch dislodged the weight of the wreckage and it opened up, the weapons store thrown into a jumble, its precious metal revealed. Cole held his hand forward and the Blade of Ouroboros flew from beneath the cache into his outstretched hand.


	16. The Day of the Departed

Nya walked at a brisk pace away from the city.

‘Stop, ninja… Stop. Where are you going?

‘What do you care snake?’

‘I was sent to find you and find you I have. I must take you back’

‘I can guarantee that I won’t be welcome’ and in her mind she added ‘not after Jay tells them what happened’ She stopped, just saying Jay’s name in her mind made her feel sick. How long had they been together? Years… 6 or 7, but it probably didn’t count when she was fourteen. All those years, growing up together, being friends and then more. All wasted. His face was etched on her mind. The look of pain and scorn was all because of her actions. 

The serpent had caught her up ‘I cannot leave you Ninja, you are my responsibility’ 

‘If only you’d been around yesterday, you may have kept me on the right road to begin with, then all this wouldn’t have happened’

‘…ummm, I am not sure I can even keep you on the right road now ninja, because you are not doing as I ask’

‘Phttt. Excuses!’ Nya swiped her hand in the air and carried on. She felt like crap to her core. If the snake kept following her, he would keep getting abused, so if he knew what was good for him he’d get lost ‘Still following me are you?’

‘I am… For my sinsss’

‘Huh… Well you can join me in hell then!’

Nya continued her walk out of the city and into the barren landscape to the South. The Serpent followed, a begrudged silence between them.

Nya cracked first after hours of silence ‘what’s your name snake?’

‘Crick’

‘Crick. You’re Constrictai, right?’ The serpent nodded ‘If I annoy you enough, will you kill me? Squeeze me to death in my sleep?’

He rolled his eyes ‘So, what you do, makes you talk like this? Why you want to die? Why you going to hell?’

‘Don’t be shy Crick, ask away…’

‘…I just did!’ 

‘Good lord! You Constrictai are pretty straight’ Crick looked blank. Nya sighed ‘I messed up. And so did the High Council actually’

‘Well I don’t believe this. You, yes. High Council, no’

‘You better believe it buddy. They took Pythor at his word and told me to… do something I didn’t want to’

Crick looked taken aback ‘What was the thing?’

‘… uh. Well it was… a kiss’

‘A kiss? That’s it? You didn’t want to kiss a person. It was a person, yes?’

‘Well it wasn’t a frog! Yes, it was a person and I didn’t… and did want to kiss them’

‘Well if you did want to kiss them, then it is not our fault’

‘God you’re unbearable. Are all Constrictai like you?’ 

‘No, not all like me. I am very special’

‘You can say that again’ Nya said sarcastically. She continued walking, they were deep into the desert now and by her reckoning they would soon be at the cave. As they rounded the butte she turned to Crick ‘Would you mind waiting here?’ 

He gave her a sly look ‘Can I trust you ninja?’

‘Of course you can trust me Crick. I seem to be hotwired to do what you snakes tell me’

‘Ok. Ten minutes. I come find you’

‘Fine’ Nya huffed and set off. The entrance to the cave was ahead. It had been a long time since she had been here. There had been no need. Now it was the only place she could go. Having left Crick settling down in a warm spot on a rock, she walked around the side of the butte and disappeared from sight.

Nya stood in the entrance of the long abandoned cave, partial fragments of raided out equipment softly lit in the gloom, the memory of her once secret project vivid in her mind again. ‘Why did I keep it secret? If I’d had more confidence then, would I have turned away from it?’  
She walked forward into the space. The central floor was partly open to the sub levels. She pressed the button to close it, but it had frozen up over time. She continued to where the Samurai X suit would have stood supported by a scaffold, the crane arms and lifting equipment hovering above. She remembered, clambering around the structure, building from it a gargantuan samurai mech, a version of herself made real. The thought of it coming to life under her command sent a wave of excitement through her. What she was then was impressive, but what she could be now? That vision sat clearly in front of her. Tempting her. It didn’t need to try very hard.  
Was it my choice to walk a different path? Past elementals were not always Ninja. I never thought to question this fact, which seems absurd now.  
What was Sensei Wu’s agenda? I asked him years before. Before he passed. ‘Togetherness’ is all I got out of him. He wanted me within the support structure of the Ninja clan, but he could still see this in me when he left us. He had pulled me to him and whispered in my ear ‘To fight alone is to die alone’. I cried. I knew the truth in what he said and I cried because I wanted it still. Did he know? Did he know my mind? The team thought I was crying for Wu. But I was crying for myself. And now I am alone. I bet he didn’t see this…  
A hand touched her shoulder, Crick; It wasn’t! Her reaction was immediate. She grabbed the wrist and slipped around it, following the line of the arm through with a swift trio of palm, elbow, fist to the face. She turned her body into them and sent them over her hip, slamming them into ground. Bracing the arm she locked her leg over the body ‘Get out of that Ronin!’ 

‘Hello to you too, sweetheart!’ he wiped some blood from his split lip.

‘You know Ronin, you could just announce yourself. Knock or something!’

‘It’s the only way I can get you to touch me sweatheart!’

‘Oh please… Ronin, you are such a…’ Nya shook her head and tried not to smile, he really didn’t need the encouragement.

Ronin stood up and followed Nya over to a bank of control panels. She began to open hatches, looking at the state of the wiring, pulling out bits of trash where desert rodents had long since evacuated their nests.

Ronin leant his hand on the panels next to where she worked ‘Here alone I see?’

‘The city has been levelled and that’s all you can think to say to me?’ Nya eyeballed him hoping to guilt him into some form of normal conversation and continued what she was doing.

‘You know, if you’re thinking about going solo, you might consider a new partner instead?’ He moved his body behind her and leaning on the panelling, trapped Nya between his arms. Muscling himself into her space seemed to be his primary concern at the moment. Nya pursed her lips and turned around to face him in his enforced trap.

She sighed ‘Oh Ronin, you’re so smooth, how can I resist you? It’s all I’ve ever wanted; to sit next to you in Rex, take orders from you, say ‘yes sir, Ronin sir’’

‘Somehow I don’t think it would go down like that sweetheart’

A spearhead rose up under Ronins chin.

Nya grinned ‘You know it’ and ducked out from under Ronins outstretched arms ‘hi Crick, meet Ronin. Ronin, meet the end of Cricks spear!’ Crick pushed the spear up and forced Ronin to move back.

‘Ssstay away from the ninja, she is under my protection’

‘Woah, don’t get yer rattle in a twist man… snake…whatever’

‘I am Constrictai, I have no rattle. You on the other hand, rattle when you walk. You have the sound of a thief’

‘Sharp, this one’ Ronin said to Nya, jerking his thumb at the serpent.

‘It’s ok Crick, I know Ronin. He is a thief and a letch, but he wouldn’t dare ever try anything, would you?’ Nya folded her arms and waited for his reply.

Ronin gave a small shrug ‘Well, to be honest, I try everything, but not with you sweetheart’ and gave her a wink.

‘Ok, I think that’s the best we’re going to get’ Nya lowered the spear from Ronins’ face.

She headed out of the cave for some fresh air. Ronin followed with Crick close behind, watching him intently ‘Jeez Crick, give a fella some space…’

‘Don’t worry Crick. Ronin plays a long game, if he’s planning something, you’ll never see it coming’ Crick backed off and went back into the cave to look around.

‘Thanks for the compliment Nya’ 

‘That wasn’t a compliment’ they stopped outside the mouth of the cave, the sun was low on the horizon. In the glow of the last rays, spots of light travelled across the sky ‘lanterns for the dead’ Nya whispered.

‘Yep, it is the day of the departed’

‘It is?’ Nya replied with quiet regret ‘This day will forever hold a double meaning’

‘Hmm. I’m sure the city was evacuated, long before the explosion’ He put his arm around her shoulder seeing her eye’s welling with tears ‘So what exactly happened?’ 

Around a fire, Nya had told Ronin the whole story and the chain of events that led up to Lloyds’ implosion. Crick had sat aside, but listened to every word.

‘So you’ve lost Wu and Lloyd? That’s bad luck’

‘And Jay, in a way’ Nya added sadly.

‘But that was inevitable I suppose’

‘I don’t know Ronin. I can’t believe Lloyd is gone. Why would he have powers that would manipulate and… kill him? It just doesn’t seem right and it’s certainly not fair…’

Ronin stood. He took a kit bag from Rex and pulled out a sleeping bag. He unrolled it and lay it by the fire ‘here ya go Nya. You have this’

‘That’s very… uh, chivalrous of you Ronin’ Nya looked confused at his gesture.

‘What?’

‘It’s very out of character’

‘Hey sweetheart, I may not be the worlds’ biggest softy, but I know when to be nice. You need a break… and I do care about you’ 

‘You do?’

‘Yes, so there you go… You just keep warm and I’ll get some chow on the go’

Nya pulled the sleeping bag around her and over her head. She looked over to Crick, who was making some sort of burrow under the side of a large boulder. Hugging her knees, she felt grateful for her one old friend and one new friend. Where her family was and their fate was another thing, one that she did not want to know. If she didn’t go looking, she could always think of them, as they should be. A team. Brothers. They are strong together and had been from the start. They didn’t need her, it was better she stayed away, the team would rebuild as if new.


	17. Jay

Jay stood a short way out from the makeshift camp. Looking down he took in the scene before him and let the enormity of what had happened sink in. He had been so consumed with rage that seeing the devastation clearly had been impossible. His walk back to the Temple of Airjitsu had tempered his anger and he began to see the world around him again. Now before him, what was left of his team against the chilling backdrop of their Island fallen from the sky. Not even Nadakans’ magic had been able to hold the excavated isle in the air. 

They didn’t look in very good shape. Nya had saved him. He knew this with a certainty. What he had seen… Lloyds face aflame, the pure destructive power, he would never have survived it. He was always wary of Lloyds’ power but he had no idea that it could cause such trauma, to the world and to Lloyd himself. Lloyd was surely gone.

He moved off from his position and made his way down to the camp. Zane picked up his approach as Jay expected he would. Having alerted the team they assembled to meet him. Cole jogged out and grabbed him into a bear hug ‘You’re alright… you’re alright’ was all he could say, the emotion evident for his best friend. When Cole released him Jay couldn’t look him in the eye, so hung his head, the many different feelings of shame overwhelming him.

‘What is it Jay, Is it Lloyd and Nya? Do you know where they are? What happened to them?’ Cole held Jays shoulders, he squeezed tighter than he probably should. Zane had caught up to them with Kai slowly limping behind.

‘I… I’ve a lot to tell you. You should sit’ Jay went to move towards the camp.

‘Tell us now’ Kai demanded ‘I’m not going to wait to hear! Where’s Nya?’

Jay looked at Kai as he pushed forward past Zane and Cole. He gasped at the sight of him. How was he standing let alone walking and talking?

‘Jay?’

‘Uh... Kai. You’re burnt!’

‘No shit… Where’s Nya!’

‘Nya’s ok… When I left her she was ok?’

‘When you left her? What does that mean?’ knowing Nya was alive and well had quelled Kai’s ferocity slightly, but he still needed answers ‘Is she with Lloyd?’

‘You could say that’

‘… Jay, I am this close to flooring you!’ raising his fist, Kai grimaced in pain and stumbled back.

Cole jumped in ‘Look, its obviously a complicated story, lets sit, as Jay suggested then we will hear everything’ he said turning to look at Jay.

Zane helped Kai back to the camp and Cole put his arm around Jays shoulders, grateful to have him back ‘I missed you buddy’ he said ‘Now, are you going to give me a heads up before we get back to camp, so I can diffuse this bomb you’re about to drop?’

Jay took a deep breath…‘I think Nya was having some kind of affair with Lloyd…’ 

‘Holy crap’

‘When she went to calm him, she kissed him… I saw, and…’

‘…and?’

‘I attacked him. He was calm, she had subdued him, then I saw them kiss and I just flew at him. It changed everything, he reverted back and, well, he just went super-nova’

‘How are you still alive?’

‘Nya saved me… us’

‘How?’

‘Water chambers’. I think Lloyd was beyond saving’

There was no diffusing this bomb. Jay had to tell the story again, straight, to Zane and Kai.

Kai jumped on every word ‘… and you left her? She saved you and you left her there’ 

‘Jeez…’ Cole stepped back and pulled his hand down his face. There was nothing he could do. Jay was just going to have to ride this one out.

‘I… yes’ Jay said, realising that no matter how angry or heartbroken he felt, he shouldn’t have left her. He knew where she would be though. The Samurai X cave. He needed to talk to her. Even if he didn’t like what she had to say, he had to hear it, to understand. He loved her and being without her seemed like a worse fate than bearing the pain of betrayal. ‘My stupid temper’

‘Let me guess’ said Kai ‘shoot first ask questions later?’

‘I reacted when I shouldn’t have, the only way I knew how. I caused all this. For all I know, Lloyds gone. I can guess where Nya is, but whether she made it, I don’t’

‘What do you mean by that?’ Kai said a look of panic on his face.

‘The skeleton army; I saw a lot of them. Scattered from the blast, many survived. Then there was the second contingent. I don’t think Borgs’ fleet was able to hold them’ 

‘You avoided them though, right?’

‘Right, I’m sure Nya is capable of looking after herself’ He said this with more resentment than he had meant. Kai was already livid at him and simply Jay’s tone of voice tipped him over the edge.

Kai was shuddering a blackened heat haze manifesting around him ‘arrrgh, shit. That burns’ Kai turned and walked away from Jay, he had to calm himself, he wasn’t yet healed and his powers needed re-aligning. 

Zane looked at Jay ‘But Nya and Lloyd? I did not pick up any sign of a relationship. 

‘I don’t know. I’ve been trying to figure that out the whole walk back here. I mean, he’s younger than her and there was no reason. Nothing had changed. Had it? Well, apart from all the weird power stuff. Had anything happened before? How could it go from this to that, us to them? I don’t understand…’

Zane contemplated Jay’s thoughts ‘…there were moments…’

‘Moments?’ Jay, looked aghast ‘and you never thought to mention it?’

‘It was nothing concrete. There were odd occasions where I registered an elevated heart rate for Nya and an almost opposite slowing for Lloyd, like he was in some type of deep sleep. I only noticed this when they were together. Not all the time. Just… on the odd occasion. I was monitoring it’

‘A deep sleep?’ Cole questioned ‘Call me old fashioned, but if two people are hot for each other, one of them doesn’t simply go to sleep!’

‘Personally, I wouldn’t know, but apparently that is true’ said Zane simply.

‘Jay, rubbed his eyes. What if it’s not as I thought… What if I made a huge mistake and… caused all this?’

‘Sherlock could be on to something’ Kai said as he returned to the conversation ‘Nya was on edge, that’s for sure. That would’ve shown as an elevated heart rate, right?’ He looked at Zane who confirmed with a nod ‘She let us know she was worried about Lloyd, but we didn’t listen, until it was too late. We’re all responsible’

Cole chewed on his lip thinking ‘if we had known earlier, we could have understood, read the signs’

‘Nya shouldn’t have taken that responsibility on alone. Had she been trying to figure out Lloyd’s issues the whole time?’ Zane wondered aloud.

‘We have to go find her’ said Jay standing, then froze ‘Serpentine!’ His fists crackled and exploded, throwing him in the air, he came down hard knocking his head. 

Cole rushed to him ‘Jay, dude, don’t use your powers’ Jays head was swimming. He barely heard Coles’ words and tried to get up to attack again. Cole grasped Jay’s hands the lightning spitting and forking without control. Cole gritted his teeth and absorbed the panicked attack until Jay realised what was happening. The lightening stopped and Cole fell to the ground a smoking blackened hulk.

‘Cole’ Jay whispered, seeing the damage he had inflicted. This shouldn’t happen; Cole can absorb my powers' Jay was beside himself.

The serpentine Shaman had rushed to him leant down and whispered words of support ‘focus and you can find the power to channel this energy. He held the Blade of Ouroboros and placed it on the ground beside Coles bent over figure ‘this is your link to the world now, without it you will suffer. With it, you can be stronger than ever’ he placed Coles hand onto the staff and the ground responded to the link immediately. A pulse, the dirt and stones shuddered, vibrating into the air. Cole unfurled his body and stood slowly. All that could be seen was his white teeth, his lips curled back in pain and the whites of his eyes in a blackened face, the skin burnt and blistered… Coles’ whole body shuddered; the soot and burns cracked and sloughed away revealing new skin below. Everyone edged back from him, the power emanating from him was intense. He swung the blade and released his pain in a long roar. The levitating earth followed as he smashed the blade into the ground, the stones and rocks exploding on contact. He fell to his knees exhausted; his muscles swelled, the new skin red and raw. He looked over to Jay ‘please don’t make me do that again’ he said with a tired look and no small amount of sarcasm.

‘What just happened? Said Jay, blinking with shock.

The Shaman addressed Jay ‘The Blade was folded and beaten by the first creators; it sustains and holds the fire of life within. It has reversed the Master of Earths fate and renewed the ability to harness his powers, as it will for you and your brothers through him’

‘Holy crapolla… who knew?’ 

Cole chuckled and acknowledged Jays surprise ‘Thank the first creators for allies, right?’


	18. Ouroboros

The skeleton army had broken through the great gates to Ouroboros. The defensive spikes and blades that were set into the walls made no difference as they scaled them to over-run the battlements. Pythor had watched the Generals from afar, firing orders and fighting next to their soldiers. If he were to have any remorse about taking Ouroboros, he would have felt it when the last General fell. All he felt was intrigued. Why bother fighting? Just the sight and sound of his skeleton army climbing the very defences designed to keep enemies out, should have tipped them off; they weren’t going to win… He felt incredulous for them. They really were incredibly stupid. He snorted into the air and looked at his reflection in his polished blade. Tilting his head to get a better angle, he admired his regal air. His Markings were unusual and had always set him apart and with his bleached scales he looked every part the conquering warlord. At Last. He was truly born to be a great and fearsome leader and now he had achieved it. He breathed deep of his victory and smiled.

Sir… Pythor Sir… Master?

Pythor was jolted out of his self appreciation ‘You shall now call me Pythor the Great… No wait, that’s a bit clumsy. High Ruler… He straightened himself at the title. Yes, that works, continue’

‘Yes, High Roller…’

‘…WAIT! Not High Roller for pity’s sake, perhaps that’s not quite right… I’ll think of something. Continue’  
‘All the generals are fallen. The soldiers are rounded up and are not resisting’

‘… and the High Council?’

‘The entrance has been barricaded from the inside. We believe they have collapsed the interior tunnels’

‘Oh really… what’s the point in that? They are just delaying the inevitable. We can burrow up to them, continue’

The large Anacondrai skeleton bowed low ‘Yes, you’re High… er… ness?’

‘Hmmm. Your Highness… It’s simple, but direct. Yes I like this. Inform the troops of the new plan and my new title’

‘Yes, Your Highnessss’ The Anacondrai hissed and backed away.

The High Council was in session and had been since the siege began, the fire-pit fuelling the final throws of the new world of Ouroboros. The last few Shaman stood around the edge, their staring eyes dry and fixed to the fires heart. At the edge of the chamber, other shaman had been pulled, having collapsed from the days of heat and the strain of staring and waiting for the visions. Assistants with damp cloths and droppers with liquidised protein, attempted to slowly restore them back to consciousness. They had pushed their bodies to the absolute limit and their minds to the edge of reality. Though deciphering what was real and what was imagined from the gruelling hypnotic state reached at Kiva, was not the shamans concern. Stood next to each shaman, groups of Scribes.

As the Shaman communed with the flames, the Scribes stood in quiet concentration, themselves bearing the great heat. Whether they spoke in whispers or great shouts; be it nonsense or fluid clarity, the scribes wrote. An ancient shorthand script looped and curled across the parchment, recording the words that could speak the future of Ouroboros, the United Serpentine Clans and the world. Though on this occasion the brushes marked just one character again and again… fire, fire, fire.

An assistant scribe spoke with the Head Scribe ‘The flames speak to them all, yet it seems to be only the flames they can see. What can this mean? Is this the end? Are they seeing the fires of doom?’ Another Shaman dropped to the floor. The Head Scribe gathered his assistants beside the last shaman standing. Their fingers hovered above their boards, ready to record the last words of this session and their hearts willed the shaman to have more for them. 

Every waver of the Shamans body could be the start of a vision. His eyes, dry and frozen, stared into the flames. ‘It’s starting’ the head scribe informed his assistants. They all became still as they tuned into the Shamans altered state. 

‘Fiiiiire…’

In unison the scribes made one mark on their pages. The Head Scribe tried not to let the assistants see his disappointment. The shaman swayed, his long neck heavy, unable to take the weight of his head any longer. His pupils grew large, the flames burning into the back of his skull.

‘Ninjaaaaah…’

The chief scribe felt impossible chills. A second mark; Fire - Ninja.

The secondary assistants held themselves, ready to rush to the Shamans aid. He had already said more than all the Shamans together. Surely he would fall now? The Head Scribe held up his hand to hold them off. It was his call to let them proceed and this Shaman wasn’t done yet.

The shaman swayed precariously his words coming slowly at first ‘Gollllld’ the scribes made another mark ‘Armourrr… will hold… the power of… one. Two, makes the… impossible… possible. The confused heart will create order in chaos. The broken heart will mend the whole. The spark is the conduit. Black will become white…’ The brushes stopped and hovered, waiting for more. The shamans’ eyes blinked, the fire that fuelled his energy drained from them, the connection to the flames broken. He swayed and fell to the ground.

The Head Scribe swiftly flicked his hand forward and the secondary assistants ran to aid the fallen Shaman. As they busied themselves administering the moistened cloths and trying to drip-feed him, they became still. An assistant turned and shook his head. The Shaman was gone.

A tremor hit the chamber. The great fire pit jumped as the stones surrounding it split and crumbled. The floor gave way underneath the fire, the flames collapsing into the depths; taking with it the body of the shaman, a handful of assistants and the sacred first stone. A great tunnelling mech rose up from the hole, spitting sparks and white-hot splinters of wood. The heat that had built up over days was finally released but the serpentine were trapped. The Head Scribe grabbed as many of the notes from his workers as he could, rolling them as he moved to the one door of the chamber and opened it onto the fallen rubble of the destroyed tunnels. It had held Pythors army back just long enough to capture the shaman’s final vision, but had also sealed their fate. The Scribe squeezed out into the pockets of space that remained and shut the door. He was Venomari, the smallest and most cunning of all the snake types, so finding the crevices and pockets within the rubble did not worry him, if anyone could get through, it would be him. He only needed to travel a short way to find the first of many hidden escape hatches. If luck were with him he would be able to access one and deliver the dead Shamans final vision to the only free Shaman in Ninjago.


	19. Campfire

Nya was hanging off of the main crane arm in the Samurai X cave. There wasn’t one piece of machinery here that hadn’t frozen up through sand exposure and no maintenance. With Ronin and Cricks help she had assembled some of the larger pieces of Mech armour from the scaffold and the puzzle was beginning to show its finished form. The pieces that made up the mechanical figure had lost their original sheen after years of neglect and a fine abrasive wind that had blown through the part open hanger door. The result was a worn and tired looking machine, that rather than strike fear into the hearts of her enemies, might just give them a good laugh before they pushed it over with one finger. And here she was about to kill herself for this rust bucket by dangling off the faulty crane arm to manually attach the hydraulics for the beasts left elbow and it wasn’t behaving ‘Nnnnngh! You piece of sh*…’ She hit the circular attachment head, the thread having degraded to make it near impossible to turn. The ball bearings in the counter rotational element were near perfect, the thick lubricating grease having saved them from years of neglect. That was something at least, but pointless if you couldn’t attach the bloody things together. She hit it again for good luck, gave it the finger and then released her legs from the crane, performing a reverse roll to drop gracefully to the floor.

‘Whose winning?’ Ronin said as he looked up from under his coolie hat. Having woken from a nap, his feet rested up on the control console.

Nya glared at him, hands on hips her face red and sweaty from exertion ‘I never thought I would ever have to fight my own Mech!’ she said, irritated.

‘Well, you should have up-kept it. It’s all very well this perfect buddy, buddy, team bubble you’ve been living in, but when it comes down to it you always have to look after number one’

‘Oh come on Ronin, this is hardly a normal occurrence that’s happening here’

‘So when has your life ever been normal? It was kind of inevitable really… I’m just saying, you could’ve saved yourself a heap of trouble’

‘Well, it’s a little late, but thanks for imparting your wisdom now!’

Ronin shrugged ‘Sorry Nya, I just thought you were a bit cleverer than this’ he tipped his hat back over his eyes and settled back into his doze.

Nya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Counting to ten wasn’t going to do it so she walked briskly out of the hanger, into the bright sunlight and released a frustrated shout.

Crick poked his head over the top of a rock to see what the noise was all about ‘Nya? Are you feeling aright?’

‘No, Crick. I’m really not. Building Mechs used to give me so much joy, but this is unbearable. All the components are degraded and completely unusable’

‘I have something for you’

‘Uh, you do?’

‘Yes, I have a few things. Please come here, they are here’ he indicated to his place behind the rock.

On a tarpaulin spread out on the ground, Crick had laid a cross section of the mechs components. He held two parts up to her ‘here, try this’

Nya took the parts and put them together, twisting to lock them. The action was smooth enough and the satisfying ‘thunk’ sound it made as the parts closed securely sent a wave of excitement into her arms ‘Crick! What kind of miracle have you performed?’

‘No miracle’ said Crick looking confused ‘simple know how. When you know sand’

‘What?’ Nya asked a look of bemused happiness on her face.

‘Yes, sand is destructive, but it is also delicate and versatile. You just need to know how to use it’

‘How much have you managed to save?’

‘It is all save-able. The degradation is very minor; it just needs smoothing gently, with the right grade of sand and the right tools…’ he shrugged slightly. Knowing he had done a good job he looked exceedingly pleased with himself ‘it’s nothing’

‘It’s nothing? Oh Crick you are… amazing! I love you!’ She hugged him.

‘…ummm’ Crick looked confused and embarrassed.

‘Oh, sorry Crick. Not love you, more like, I am in awe of you’

His expression changed back to a look of pride as he accepted the compliment ‘I have completed much of the right arm components while you have been working on the left. When I have finished them I will start on the left arm, then the components for both legs and then the hips and then the torso and then…’

‘Crick, Crick, stop. Ok. This is amazing. Thank you so much. Please take your time, you seem to be working at twice the speed I can so we should get this sucker up and running in no time’

‘Ok’

As Nya headed back to the cave, she turned ‘Crick?’ he poked his head up from the rock ‘I’m glad you’re here’

‘Because I have skills?’

‘Yes, there’s no denying that Crick. But I like you too. I’m glad you’re here’ Crick smiled and disappeared back behind his rock.

As the light fell over the desert Nya continued to work in the cave. The day had started badly, but her enthusiasm had been restored by Cricks efforts to restore her mech. He entered the cave and called up to her ‘Nya. Please come down. It is very late. You must rest and Ronin is making some… chow?’

‘I’ll be down soon’

‘No, ninja. You’ll come down now’ he stood with his arms folded and waited for her.

‘Wow Crick! You take your responsibilities seriously’ she turned the pieces she held together and heard that satisfying ‘thunk’ and sighed her appreciation ‘It’s a beautiful thing’ she said and climbed down the scaffold to Crick ‘Do you have a family Crick?’ Nya asked as they walked out of the cave.

‘No’

‘Do you think you ever will?’

‘I had a family’

‘Oh! I’m sorry Crick, I didn’t mean to pry’

Nya stayed silent ‘Knock was a gladiator. She was fearsome, but died in a battle, before we had the safety rules of New Ouroboros’

‘Do you have any children?’

‘Yes, one, but he has a new family. It is the Serpentine way. He was adopted into his mothers family, to be raised by her sister and her partner’

‘Oh, Crick. I’m sorry’

‘I am a warrior. I cannot raise a child. It is for the best’

They settled next to the fire. Ronins canteen hung above it, heating some meat, some hunks of bread sat on a stone warming through. Ronin appeared out of Rex; he threw Nya some bread and put some meat on a metal plate for her ‘thanks Ronin’ She felt a sudden exhaustion and the simple food was very welcome.

‘What’re you havin’ Crick?’ Ronin asked.

‘Ah, well, I have eaten already. I thought I would save you the sight. It may have put you off your meal’

‘Ha!’ Ronin snorted ‘Constrictai… That’s very thoughtful Crick’ he looked at Nya raising an eyebrow, she smiled back.

As the night wore on the three sat around the fire for company. Without the manual labour of mech building Nya found her thoughts firmly back with Jay, Lloyd and the team. It was painful and even talking with Ronin ended up with them reminiscing over old adventures. Ronin loved reminding her what she was like when they first met, when she was just 14 years old ‘I knew I liked you straight away’ he said ‘you had fire back then, more than you’re brother’

‘Hey, what about now? You saying that’s gone?’

‘Heh, no sweetheart, you’ve just got that sucker under control. If fire can be cool… that’s what you got now’ Crick laughed at this and Nya grinned at the compliment.

‘I’ve gotta sleep’ she said and picked up another dry branch, which snapped into pieces easily and threw it on the fire.

‘That stuff’s not gonna last an hour, I’ve got some combustible bricks in Rex, they’ll last better’ Ronin said and stood to get them. Crick nodded at Nya and moved away to his rock den.

‘Goodnight Crick’ Nya said. Looking into the flames she wrapped herself in Ronins sleeping bag, a wind was whipping up. Perhaps they shouldn’t sleep outside tonight? Expecting the gust that had agitated the ground around her to subside, she was suddenly alert, realizing the force was growing in strength. She jumped to her feet ‘Ronin, Crick!’ the wind was now strong enough to physically push her ‘a storm!’ she shouted as she started to try and grab the gear around the campfire as it rolled away. Just as Nya leaped to grab her sleeping bag, Ronin and Crick appeared to see Nya freeze mid flight. They shot forward towards her, only to find themselves pinned in space too, as if invisible hands had grabbed their wrists and ankles. They pushed and battled against it but could not get free.

The wind subsided, pulling itself in to focus on its three captives. Nya felt it move around her, over her, it forcibly spread her fingers wide to stab at her palms before buzzing up her arms. She had felt this before, after Wu passed away and Lloyd tried to turn her. Could this really be him? ‘Lloyd!’ she shouted ‘Stop!’ She could feel the transference of power, a mix of pain and pleasure. It seemed to find the part of her that needed more, an easy high without the effort of thought or love. She could feel her body surrender, her mind succumbing to the enticement as the energy held her in a lovers embrace. She was loosing herself and again she appealed to him ‘Lloyd… please don’t’ she whispered.

She was hit by something moving at speed into them. Disoriented she felt the force being dragged from her, an uncomfortable pull that tried to hold on but was ripped free. She fell to the ground and looked up to see who had intervened. She saw a boiling whirl of light, a mix of green and gold. It collided and span, the different strands expanding and pulling at each other. It slammed into the ground and the two elements split apart, the Gold disappearing into the night. As the entity fled, Ronin and Crick were released, freed. The green light remained and pulsed from the exertion of the tussle. Unsure of what had just happened, Nya approached it ‘Lloyd?’ she asked quietly. The glowing mist swirled and dispersed, reformed and swirled again. Nya glimpsed moments of clarity in the form, familiar shapes that tried to hold themselves but disintegrated. She moved to the being, if Lloyd was what it was, she felt no fear. She reached her hand forward into the languid mist, which wrapped strands around her forearm and gently held onto her ‘Oh Lloyd’ Nya said. A soft likeness of Lloyds face formed within the mist.

Watching on the sidelines, Ronin pulled Crick away ‘this moment ain’t for us’

Nya tried to touch the face that had appeared. Agitated, the mist dispersed ‘No, no, come back’ Nya pleaded. As the unstable cloud settled down again the face reappeared and smiled at her. She knelt down, stared at it and watched the subtle shifts of movement that reflected the image of Lloyd ‘that entity, that attacked me. It was your power wasn’t it?’

Lloyd gave a nod, an unfathomable sadness in his face.

‘You’ve separated. It’s left you? So whatever was inside you has gone. We can find a way to make you whole. There must be a way Lloyd. There must be’ Lloyds’ smoky figure gave a subtle shrug and a shake of the head, his face full of sorrow and confusion. Nya closed her eyes, a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. As tired as she had been before, this new turn of events had wiped her out. She swayed jerking herself awake. The split second she had lost consciousness, Lloyd had caught her. He surrounded her; his flowing aura supported her body and gently laid her on the ground. His face reformed next to hers as soft tendrils held her waist and formed fingers that gently wrapped around her hands ‘I love you’ Nya whispered to him. He closed his eyes as did she and released her mind to sleep.

When she awoke, her eyes adjusted to the bright morning sun. Lloyd was gone. She pulled herself to sit and ran her fingers through her messy hair. Crick appeared from below his rock and moved over to sit alongside her ‘did I dream what happened last night Crick?’

Crick shook his head ‘this… apparition, was the subject of your confused kiss, yes?’ Nya nodded and covered her eyes with a hand ‘he seemed… very nice’

She lowered her hand and gave Crick a blank look ‘Um, he doesn’t normally look like that Crick’

‘Oh. Good… But he loves you, I can see. Do you love him?’

‘More than I care to admit’

‘Perhaps you should just admit it’

‘Actually, I think I did...’ Nya tried to remember the moments as she passed out and she was pretty certain she had told Lloyd she loved him.

‘Well, this is a good thing, to know your mind’

‘Its not really that simple Crick’ to which Crick looked confused ‘I think snakes and humans have different outlooks on a lot of things in life. I think love for you is a simple thing but for Humans…’ Nya shook her head and sighed ‘love is bound up with too many other emotions and we are too stupid to be able to unravel them!’

Crick nodded in agreement ‘Ah, you know your own mind yet don’t. You are a wise human indeed to be able to see your own failings’ He smiled ‘This is why I like you’

‘…thanks Crick! Straight talking as always… and this is why I like you’

Basking in the warm morning sun, Crick smiled and nodded in agreement. Nya rolled her eyes and flopped her head into her lap.

Ronin came walking from around the butte buckling his belt ‘Morning sweetheart’ Nya acknowledged him and saw the wry smile on his face ‘interesting date you had last night!’

‘Oh, crawl back into your hole Ronin’ she picked up a small stone and threw it at him, which he dodged with a chuckle.

‘Crick. Have you told her what you told me last night?’

‘What?’ Nya asked, looking at Crick.

Crick almost jumped ‘No, I have not. I am sorry, I forgot!’

…‘Well? What is it?’ Nya asked.

‘The other entity, the one that attacked us? It is of Serpentine origin’


	20. On The Move

The team was on the move again, back the way they had originally walked to the Temple of Airjitsu. Cole was pumped, ready to roll and get the show on the road. His stoic enthusiasm hadn’t quite spread to his other teammates, who were either still in recovery from their wounds or in anguish from their disastrous actions but their shared need to find Nya was equal. The Shaman intended to return to Ouroboros leaving them en-route, with the warriors remaining to hold the serpentine stakes in the game. Zanes scanners would keep them well away from any skeleton Serpentine and their improved health meant the journey should be a little more bearable.

Since Cole had renewed his health, he had not let the Blade leave his side; without it he felt drained and exposed. His power felt stable, but as they readied themselves to leave the subject of transport had arisen and the fact that none of them had summoned their dragons. The Elemental Dragons were too much a part of them and not having been able to summon them had been a worry. It showed the damage inflicted upon them was more than skin and power deep, but was affecting them on a subconscious level. No Mechs had survived the Islands impact with the ground so Cole felt it was time for him to attempt the summoning. He could feel it, a silvery thread linking him to its realm. All it took was a little pull and the thread would release the apparition that was linked to his soul. The shimmering creature unfurled its form like petals opening, layer upon layer of iridescent scales, stretching and settling into its glorious form. Cole smiled. Every time he summoned her he felt a part of him to be set free. He took a small excursion, a test flight around the area. If they could ride his dragon it would make the journey quick and less stressful. But now the dragon was here and they were in the sky, Cole felt disjointed. Leaving the ground had been interesting. The Blade of Ouroboros became heavy when he leapt up onto the beasts’ neck and when they took flight it almost yanked him down. Cole won out, puling the blade to him; but still it felt like a massive magnet trying to pull him from its back. His dragon gliding through the sky was grumpy and on edge. Sporadically it bucked and writhed, disrupting Coles’ concentration. It got to the point where he could not initiate any form of lift and the dragon groaned and slowly lost altitude. Cole knew the blade was responsible, he could feel it too, a tug to earth. When he landed he had to give the team the bad news. His dragon was no longer compatible with him. He was master of Earth alone, not air.

So they departed, on foot. Kai’s health was much improved and he walked as much as he could, with the warriors bundling him onto a stretcher whenever they felt he needed to rest. Kai hated this and protested the whole time ‘goddam snakes! Give me some dignity please!’ But every time they just picked him up and deposited him on the stretcher and moved on. Jay found this hilarious, but hid it well for fear of Kai’s anger. He wasn’t exactly in Kai’s favour anymore.

Cole on the other hand was fit, healthy and wasn’t taking any crap from anyone ‘Kai, shut up and lie down. If the good snakes, see fit to carry you like a goddamn fire deity, take it as a compliment and be done with it!’

‘Oh! So you gonna come fan me with palm leaves and feed me grapes then?’

Jay unfortunately couldn’t change his personality however much remorse he felt and continually let little snorts of laughter escape when they started sniping at each other. Zane tried to cover for him, coughing at opportune moments and trying to distract Kai, but not always successfully. Jay had to dodge a couple of fiery comets once or twice. Zane stopped a couple and had to soothe Kai afterward to bring his temperature down ‘It would be very helpful if you three would stop baiting each other. Kai is not going to heal properly at this rate’ 

‘Sorry Zane’ Jay replied, the guilt he felt always quickly over-rode his need to misbehave. 

Kai on the other hand ‘Oh go suck eggs Zane, I’ve had enough of this’ he indicated the stretcher, the snake bearers and himself ‘and that’ he said pointing at Jay. Zane stood, looked at Cole, threw his hands in the air and walked off.

Coles’ enthusiasm for the journey was now well and truly dampened ‘Ok, time out guys’ The serpents put the stretcher down and went off to talk amongst themselves. Cole came over and looked down at his smoking friend ‘What the hell Kai?’ Kai tutted and looked away ‘I know you’re pissed about your situation, but man it was so much worse a few days ago. We would’ve lost you y’know? If it wasn’t for the serpentine and the blade, shit we’d all be lost’ Sat up on his elbows Kai looked a little quieter ‘all we have to care about right now is getting to Nya, which I’m sure you can appreciate and I’m sure there’s a hell of a lot more we should be worrying about but quite frankly I’m glad we are ignoring it right now because we are one sorry bunch of Ninja’ Cole looked around at the team, scattered and turned away from each other, sultry looks on all their faces. Cole turned away and looked ahead, they were back in the city now, the towering structure of Borg Industries practically untouched by the blast was their directional marker ‘Borg is a genius and the fact that sucker is still standing proves it’ Cole said ‘we’re making good time, comparatively. If we could all just hold it in, then it would make the journey just that bit easier ok?’

Kai fell back on the stretcher and covered his eyes ‘I just… I can’t be like this anymore. I know I’m a lot better, but I don’t feel like I’m making any progress now. It’s like I’m stuck in this half burnt form. Is this how I’m going to be from now on?’ 

Cole turned back and knelt down beside him ‘I don’t know dude, only time will tell. The shaman said you would heal through me… So maybe keep me happy and you might get better…’ He patted him on the arm and stood up.

‘I walked into that one, didn’t I?’ he shouted at Coles back.

‘Yep’ Cole replied.

Jay and Zane smiled at each other and got up to walk together. The Shaman and warriors stood and two came forward to pick up Kai on the stretcher. It was getting late in the day and the group pushed forward. They intended to stay at Borg Tower for the night and if they didn’t crack on they’d be camping out again. The Shaman pulled Cole aside. ‘It is time for me to leave you. The warriors are yours and they are the Serpentine link to the struggle in the World above ground. Use them well’

‘Do you know the fate of Ouroboros?’

‘No, Master of Earth, I do not and I need to return. If Pythor is staying true to his old self he will try to take it. It may have happened already’

‘Stay?’ said Cole ‘you have done so much for us, for me. I don’t want you to leave’

‘Master of Earth’ The shaman said Coles title with affection ‘you have lost your Master and you look for someone to replace him, but I am not the one. You will find them, in time’ Cole nodded and watched the shaman as he returned to his warriors. He placed a hand on each of their chest plates and bowed low to them in turn before looking back to Cole. He raised his staff to him and Cole raised the blade. The shaman turned and left.

Walking up to Borg Tower in the last light of the day was an eerie experience. The team could feel the silence enhanced in this area of the city. The tower seemed intact and hardly damaged at all which was at odds with the surrounding plaza and buildings of the business district. Nya hadn’t been kidding when she said the building could withstand anything!

‘I wonder if Borg is still here?’ Cole thought aloud.

‘It seems awfully quiet, not even any drones coming or going’ Zane said.

Jay walked forward to the entrance ‘Well, we’ve got access permissions, so it doesn’t much matter either way’ 

‘Sure, but if Borg’s not here, I’m not sure that’s a good sign’

‘Well, we should just go in and find out then shouldn’t we?’ Said Kai impatient as ever ‘Can you put me down now please, I think I can walk into a building unaided!’ The stretcher-bearers placed it on the floor and then tipped Kai out unceremoniously ‘Nnnngh! Those snakes are cruisin’, I tell ya!’ The two warriors looked back at Kai on his hands and knees and snorted the air as their comrades made fast clicking sounds in response.

‘Kai, I’m sure I don’t need to keep reminding you that the Serpentine are our allies and we would like them to stay that way?’ Cole helped him up ‘Zane, are you scanning?’

Zane continued his silent stare until he was ready to report ‘There’s nothing’ he said ‘It’s quiet and still. No heat signals. No sound. No movement. Borg must have moved his operations’ elsewhere’

‘I don’t like it’ Jay cut in ‘this is the only sound structure for miles around, its prime realty, that just doesn’t get ignored in this scenario’

‘Jays’ right’ Said Cole.

‘I am?’ Jay replied, surprised.

‘We treat it as a hostile environment, until proven otherwise. Our powers are still glitching so we need to take care. I want a pyramid formation; I’ll take the front. I want two serpentine behind me. Behind them, Jay, Kai and Zane, you line up in that order. Kai, do not use your powers. If it comes to it don’t even fight, its too risky. Jay and Zane will cover you if needed. The remaining Serpentine take the back. Hopefully, there’s nothing here and nothing to worry about, but lets just be vigilant until we know’

The group fell into formation and approached one of the entrances. The buildings exterior was glass set into a honeycomb structure that fragmented into asymmetric shards at the higher levels, leading to the great eye that shone like a beacon across the whole of Ninjago. Around the ground level, wide glass tunnels lead to banks of doors that entered the building. All were shut and locked. As they walked through the glass tunnel they crossed an interior moat with the large empty foyer beyond it, serene and silent. ‘How come we’ve never come in this way before? It’s beautiful’ said Jay. 

Cole was scanning the starkly empty foyer for any untoward signs just as much as Zane ‘well, if this all works out, you can walk here every time, how’d you like that?’

Jay reconsidered ‘Nah, I’ve seen it now’ Jay replied.

There was no sign of life in the minimalist oasis, a serpent warrior looked down into the moat ‘what are those?’ he asked. Flashes of brilliant red could be seen between the giant lily pads.

Cole held his hand up, allowing the group to stop and indicated for Zane to take a look. Zane moved out of his line and looked down into the glittering water ‘Koi carp’ he said ‘they are dead’ Cole looked through the opposite window and saw more spots of red all along the moat. He moved back into position at the head of the group and indicated to continue.

As they reached the doors they opened, a release of pressure that made the group jump ‘Not locked?’ Kai asked.

‘They were locked’ replied Zane ‘I just confirmed our identities with the buildings main frame’ Cole slowly turned to him ‘to save time’ Zane added

They continued into the Foyer ‘It’s hot as hell’ Cole said.

‘Not great for me’ Said Kai.

‘Not great for the fish!’ Said Zane.

‘Can you do anything about this Zane?’ Cole asked.

‘I have requested the main frame readjust the heating in the building. It should fall back to a normal temperature, but over such a large area, it may take some time’

‘Move to the upper level’ Cole instructed. The group split into two and ascended the two spiral staircases to the mezzanine. As they walked onto the space they saw lifeless figures ‘Borgs Nindroids. No humans, thankfully’ Zane confirmed. Cole nodded for him to take a look at one of them. Zane pressed a finger to the nape of a Nindroids neck. A fine connection was made enabling Zane to impart enough power to the nindroids’ neural processor for Zane to be able to read it. The group waited and continued to look around them. The atmosphere had become tense, the only signs of life had been dead, though the fact that it had been fish and robots still didn’t make it any less eerie.

Cole moved to the reception desk to see if it was possible to contact Borg, if he was here. He saw nothing that resembled a phone or intercom. In the suites that they used, Cole had only to talk and Borg could hear. He sat in the chair and said ‘Borg’ a small circular panel slid open and a sphere the size of a marble floated up ‘Borg?’ Cole repeated.

‘Cole’ Borgs voice as clear as if he was standing next to him ‘You must leave at once’

‘Where are you? Why, what’s happened here?’

‘Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. I’m here, but you know, slightly preoccupied with… something’

‘Can we help?’ Cole enquired.

‘No Cole, no. I have managed to monitor you a little and I can see your powers are in a state of flux. This is no time for you to be here, its not…’

‘…Borg? Borg?’ Zane came over to the desk ‘You got anything?’ Cole said to Zane ‘because I’m not sure I liked where that conversation was going’ 

‘Not much. The last moments of the nindroids consciousness were confused to say the least. They were moving into the mezzanine to apprehend an intruder or intruders but there’s no visual on it. They fell without knowing who or what they were heading into. Their circuits were just… fried!’

‘Could be Lloyd’ Jay spoke, having overheard the conversation.

‘Could he have survived?’ Zane asked.

‘What do we know about him huh?’ said Kai ‘not much. Who’s to say he couldn’t have survived. It was his own power after all’

‘Well it’s not the Skeleton Army, that’s for sure’ Said Jay.

‘And why’s that?’ asked Cole.

He turned Cole around and pointed back down the stairs. ‘Because they are right outside’


	21. First Dates

Ronin patted Nya on the back ‘Samurai X, reborn’

Nya looked up at the Mech ‘ It’s not really ‘X’ anymore though is it Ronin? I mean, we know who’s going to be in it, so no need for the mystery, right?’

Ronin shrugged ‘it’s a good name though. With your modifications and the general beaten up appearance, it looks a bit more badass than the first. Somehow it still works’

Nya couldn’t help smile a little. She knew it looked awesome, some of her best work. She gave Ronin a sly look ‘who needs a slick ride, when you’re just gonna work it hard… right?’

He gave her a dirty look back ‘Amen to that… So you’ve integrated water cannons?’

‘Damn straight. Its going to be difficult to use my hands for cannons in the pod so, y’know, I had to’

‘What about other water manipulation?’

‘That’s not too much of a problem, any manipulation that happens externally from me will be fine, it’s just the cannons’

‘Time for a test run?’

‘Well it’d be rude not to…’ Nya leapt up onto the foothold, grabbed over the thigh rim of the mech, hopped up the body and into the cockpit. The gyroscopic cockpit slid around over her as she stood on the self-levelling balance board. She had been designing this new control system for a while and hadn’t been sure when she’d get a chance to properly work on it; but here in the cave she was motivated to push it further. She had a new body suit with sensors imbedded throughout its skin; Run, jump, kick, and spin; they allowed the Mech to emulate her every move. She fired it up, a simple flick switch. She released the docking arms and the mech stepped free of the scaffold. Nya punched through her arms and followed with a spinning kick, the mech following her every move ‘Unh, Samurai SEX, this feels so good’

Ronin burst out laughing ‘Don’t hold back Nya, just let me ride her after, ok?’

‘Oops, shit. Sorry, didn’t realise I had the open comms on… New name though?’ She said with a wink. Ronin gave her the universal symbol for ‘ok’ and nodded his amused appreciation at the suggestion.

Crick entered the Cave and saw the Mech free from its perch. He held up his hands, clasped in a champions shake to Nya. She waved back forgetting that the Mech would too and clumped the crane arm, making her jump. Crick laughed at the great machine that was now clumsily trying to right its mistake, mirroring the small figure inside it. He enjoyed the new experiences he was having with his charge and her odd friend the thief. He found them an unlikely pairing, both hiding something dark inside yet simultaneously joyous. They made life interesting and… fun.

Nya stomped out of the Cave; the Mech was the complete opposite of her lithe physicality ‘I’ll see you guys later’ she shouted back. She ran, testing the mechs joints and suspension, finding the mixed terrain perfect for this. From the bone shaking impact of hard rock, through to soft, slipping sand, the mech reacted well. She skidded to a stop, picked up some large rocks and threw them as far as she could. She rotated her wrists and stretched out her arms, back and legs, as did the Mech. She was warmed up and felt great. It had been so long. She performed a back kick-flip, the Mech copied and flipped around the gyroscopic bubble. She was beyond excited. She activated the Mechs booster pack and it shot into the air at a blistering speed. In her bubble she was impervious to the wind or elements and held her head back, looking around at the clouds as the mech shot past them. She looked ahead and saw something coming up quick. She pulled the Mech up to a hover, only yards out from the majestic form of Lloyds Dragon, beating its large green wings to hold itself in the air.

Adrenalin coursed through her, something awakened deep inside as it looked directly at her, waiting. The formation of her dragon was painful, but it dragged itself from her, the flickering shards of light slicing outwards from her soft heart. She fell limp, as did the Mech, straight down. She shook her head to see the earth rushing to greet her. Just before she managed to regain control, a great jolt rocked the Mech as it was caught in the talons of her Dragon. It brought them down gently to the ground. Nya sat on her platform and looked up at her beast. It looked back; they were one but apart, its silent eyes telling all before it shot into the air. Nya watched, her heart soaring with it as it flew into Lloyds dragon at speed. The two creatures tumbled and fell, twisting and rolling, their great wings tangled together before splitting apart and rocketing up again. Turning in the air their long necks joined and weaved together as they slowed, letting gravity take them once more. Nya’s eyes widened at the sight, and her body shivered. It felt… beautiful… Her eyes flickered, she swayed and collapsed to the floor of the pod, awake, but lost to the moment. The blur of green and blue faded into the distance as the new sensations kept them close to her.

Nya stared out of the pod, unable to focus on anything apart from the strange new feelings. Sky and soft clouds blurred in her vision. Blinking slowly, her hazy view turned green. She reached out her hand to touch the pod between her and the mist. A hand formed onto hers ‘Lloyd’ she whispered. Not wanting to take her eyes away for fear of losing him, she fumbled to find the release button. The pod opened and the Mech powered down. The mist fell into the space and draped itself around her, gliding ghostly fingers up her neck. She gasped ‘yes’… Lloyds face formed above hers. Somewhere else the dragons touched and held themselves to soar together. She could feel everything. Her back arched and her head tipped back, her open mouth reaching for Lloyds. He looked back at her longingly, unable to physically connect but feeling the same experience as her. He pressed onto her as tendrils extended up her arms to hold her hands above her head. They looked at each other, a silent contact. Subtle gasps escaped Nya’s lips, mirrored in Lloyds shifting features as they both experienced the connection of their bodies to their beasts.

The sound of a craft, buzzing overhead disturbed their rapture. ‘…Rex’ Nya managed to whisper. The experience continued to consume them as their expressions changed from ecstasy to regret. Lloyd’s fingers formed to gently caress Nya’s face as he slowly pulled away from her. She stretched her hand out to him and watched him drift and disperse into the haze above.

Rex had descended and landed a short distance from the crumpled body of the mech. Nya rolled onto her front and buried her head in her arm. ‘Nya, Nya, are you ok? What’s happened?’ Ronin shouted as he and Crick ran towards her. Nya shot up her hand to keep them away. Whatever the dragons were up to was still continuing and she wasn’t able to release herself from the feeling. They stopped ‘uh, are you ok?’ Ronin called slowly. Nya hid her face but gave him a thumbs-up and then a flick of her hand to shoo them away. They started to edge back confused at what was the matter with her.

‘I think she is sad’ said Crick.

‘Or mentally imbalanced’

‘No. That’s not her’

‘It was a joke Crick’

‘Oh’

They watched Nya slowly lift her unsteady body from the platform. The bliss inside was ebbing away. Having felt her dragon dissipate when the pleasure had peaked, her body still coursed with the memory. At once she felt the wonder of what had just happened and absolute rage at having been disturbed. She wanted Lloyd back. She wanted to hold him, have him for real, feel his body and kiss his lips. She now knew her mind and she would fight to make it happen.

She trudged over to them ‘don’t ask’ Nya cut Ronin off as he went to speak.

‘Okay’ Ronin and Crick looked back at her bemused as she continued past them and jumped up into Rex. Nya flicked on the power and looked at the many sensor readout screens ‘What’s going on Nya?’ Ronin asked looking in.

'I said, don’t ask…’ She sighed then begrudgingly conceeded ‘…Lloyd was here’

‘Oh really?’

‘Yes and now he’s gone, no thanks to you’ 

‘Sorry sweetheart, but you’d been gone too long, I had to investigate’ Crick made a disappointed clicking sound ‘well, Crick wanted to investigate, I wanted to have a doze’

‘I can believe it. Thanks Crick, you are a sweetheart’ she shook her head and spoke with a sad laugh ‘but today was the day you needed to take a nap too’ Crick looked confused and sad that he had done something wrong ‘Oh, I’m sorry Crick. You know you are a big softy for a warrior?’ She took his hand and pulled him up into Rex ‘Help me monitor the sensors would you?’

‘Hey what about me’

‘Take a nap?’

Ronin lent in the opening of Rex ‘What are you looking for anyway?’

‘Lloyd. Maybe we can pick him up somehow. I just want to know where he is, so I can know if he’s alright’

‘I don’t think anything worse could possibly befall him!’

‘Oh shut up Ronin!’ He pulled his hat down over his eyes, unaffected by Nya’s harsh retort and leant back for a doze.

‘Hey, Crick’ Nya leant across to one of the sensors ‘What’s that?’  

‘It’s just a person I think?’

‘It is’ Ronin muttered from under his hat ‘that sensor is pretty basic. You’d need the spectral readouts on the ceiling, top left for any hope of finding Lloyd’

‘Thank you’ Nya moved her attention to the spectral readouts that Ronin suggested and played with the frequencies ‘nothing’ she said and fell back into the chair and sighed ‘wanna’ go check out that person? Its not every day you go for a walk in the bad-lands alone, they might need help’

‘Ugggh, will I ever get a nap?’ Ronin grumbled. Crick flicked him with his tail ‘getting a bit sassy there Crick, you wanna’ watch it’ but Ronin smiled at him and Crick understood it to be a joke. Ronin pulled himself up into Rex ‘Go on, do-gooder, go get back in your’ Samurai Sex!’ Nya snorted at how she had unwittingly given the Mech such an apt name and blushed ‘Getting coy on me are ya?’

‘Maybe’ hopping out of Rex she ran over to the Mech, closed the pod and it powered up. There had been no damage, if her dragon hadn’t caught it, it would’ve been a different story.

Rex led the way with X following, running on the ground below ‘There’ said Crick pointing ‘It is a Serpentine, a Venomari. What’s he doing out here all alone’

The Venomari looked up at Rex, panicked and then was stopped abruptly, shielding his face as X skidded around the cliff face to stop in front of him ‘Sorry!’ Nya exclaimed through her open comms’ to the snake. Rex landed and Crick jumped out quickly to calm the snake. He saw the robes the snake wore which marked him as a high level assistant to the Council.

When it saw Crick he stopped his blind panic ‘you are warrior caste? Why are you here with these bandits? Did you dessert. Are you a traitor?’

‘No, no. I am responsible for Nya… I mean the Master of Water, by order of High Shaman Docent’

‘Docent? You were part of his envoy warriors? Where is he? I must find him and speak with him, it is of utmost importance’

‘I left him to find the Master of Water and haven’t managed to make it back yet. Why must you find him?’

‘I am the Master Scribe. I have escaped the fall of New Ouroboros with the final vision of Kiva, before we were over-run’

‘Over-run?’ Crick asked, unbelieving. How?’

‘The traitor Pythor. His army was formidable’

Crick looked to Nya ‘we must return. I know you do not wish this Master of Water, but the future of my clan and all who have united is at stake’

‘Its time’ She could face everyone certain of her own mind and would welcome the closure for the sake of Crick.

‘What?’ Said Ronin ‘Going back into the fray is not my idea of a good time’

‘Every time you build yourself up in my eyes you just rip it all back down, don’t you?’ Nya shot at him ‘In this brave new world, unless you help your friends, you won’t have any’

Ronin rolled his eyes and looked at Nya, all bravado and hands on hips; and the two snakes; Crick, both parts strong and soft, stood next to the new addition, small and shaking ‘How do I get pulled into these sob stories?’ he muttered and turned to go back to Rex ‘Well you coming or not?’ he said heartlessly.


	22. Find the Ones You Love

Rex was flying low and keeping pace with the Samurai Mech running below ‘The High Shaman was last with your team-mates, The Masters of Earth, Fire and Ice’ Crick explained to Nya through a headset.

Nya sat on the platform having switched to autopilot. The barren wasteland sped past as she looked up at Rex to talk to Crick and Ronin ‘So how do we find them?’

‘Well that’s easy’ Ronin replied ‘I’ve a spectral reading for each of you. I know where you are at all times’

‘What?’

Ronin shrugged ‘Needs must and sometimes I may need to call on you. So…’

‘So you’ve known where they are this whole time… and where I was?’

‘Sure’

Nya looked dumbfounded ‘So you found me on purpose’

‘Sure’

‘I don’t know what to make of that’

‘When the chips are down you find the ones you love’

‘…Er, say that again. I think my comms are faulty?’

‘Don’t get all worried sweetheart. The boys were together I could see you’d split so probably needed company and here I am’ Nya was quiet, surprised at Ronins confession. Crick looked at Ronin, aware that this was an important admission. Ronin folded his arms and nervously leant back in his seat ‘you are all my family, or as close as I’ll come to one’

‘I… I had no idea, I thought you didn’t need anyone’ Ronin was quiet. Perhaps he had said all he could. Whatever, Nya was grateful for his solidarity to them all and for watching out for her.

‘Ronin, you are tied to us in so many ways, both good and lets face it, bad, but you are part of our lives… and you always pull through for us. After some of our encounters I never thought I would say this but, we’re family and… I love you’ Ronins silence was almost unbearable.

Shakily, Ronin began to reply ‘Go on, get off Nya, I know I’m irresistible but really, that’s a cheap trick’

‘Ronin…’ Nya rolled her eyes.

‘Girly, I am too much for you to handle, you’re just gonna have to stick to yer ghostly boyfriend ‘cause right now we’ve got more important things to pursue’

‘Oh Ronin, you never give a girl a break’ Nya replied accepting his sarcastic banter as an attempt to normalise the intimate moment. She sighed ‘So where are they then?’

‘Borg Tower. Your ex is with them. But I’m not picking up enough other bodies around them. How many serpentine did you say there were Crick?’

‘Nine, including me’

‘Well I have five’

Crick clicked as he thought ‘If the two other warriors searching for Nya and The Master of Lightning did not return, that should still leave six. One is missing. This would mean one is lost, or the Shaman has left to return to Ouroboros as was his intention’

‘Ok, lets change course, take the route the Shaman could have taken’ Ronin highlighted the points the group travelled from and too on the screen and the final destination of Ouroboros. The navigation device estimated the best route the Shaman may have taken while on this journey ‘Sending the updated route to you now Nya’

‘Thanks. Lets hope we find him’

Rex’s scanners had picked up many figures. A city in flux, its citizens displaced, meant there were pockets of communities travelling or setting up camp on the outskirts of the devastation. It didn’t take long to find individuals travelling alone and with Ronin fine-tuning the readings he could glean if a figure was human or otherwise. ‘This one looks promising. I’m certain its not human, lets take a look’

Slowing their approach, the landscape was softly rolling. Sparsely forested pine trees growing from the sandy soil bordering the rocky wasteland they had travelled from. Through the canopy they could see the figure ‘its definitely Serpentine’ said Crick to the Scribe, who craned his thin neck forward to try and see.

‘Yess, I would say it is him. I can see the green of his High Council robes. Please land’

As Rex descended, Nya had slowed to a walk. The Shaman stopped on seeing their approach. He held his staff in both hands, calm yet alert to the advance of the unknown craft. Rex landed far enough away so as not to intimate a threat and Nya joined them. Powering down they exited and let the Shaman see who they were. He lowered his staff and approached ‘Master of Water, I see my warrior has found you? And the Master Scribe… You have word from Ouroboros?’

The Scribe approached and bowed low to the Shaman ‘It is not good word. Ouroboros has fallen to Pythors' skeleton horde’ The Scribe bowed his head again with regret for delivering the news ‘The High Council was in session through the days and nights of the siege. We collapsed the tunnels and the Shaman looked into the flames. I escaped with the final and only discernable vision of Kiva’

‘Let me see’ the scribe put the folded paper into the Shamans hand and bowed again.

Nya stood behind the Shaman to see the text ‘What does it say?’

_\- Fire_

_\- Ninja_

_\- Gold Armour… will hold… the power of… one_

_\- Two, makes the… impossible… possible_

_\- The confused heart will create order in chaos_

_\- The broken heart will mend the whole_

_\- The spark is the conduit_

_\- Black will become white…_

‘That’s it? How is that a vision? It’s more like a riddle’ Nya exclaimed.

The Shaman glanced at her. ‘I would thank you to keep your opinions to yourself’ and then addressed the Scribe ‘How far has this been deciphered?’

‘Not at all. The Shaman who orated it collapsed and died, just as the invaders burrowed into the chamber using our own machines. It was all I could do to escape with this paper’

‘But seriously, this is what you work with?’ Said Nya incredulously

‘Well, yes’ replied the Shaman.

Having been gripped by a sudden rage Nya vented at the Shaman and Scribe both ‘How is it possible to discern anything from this? How did you ever come to the conclusion that this kind of nonsense was anything but a load of garbage?’

Ronin approached behind Nya and held her arm ‘Easy Nya, you don’t know anything about this stuff, don’t jump to conclusions’

She shook him off ‘No, no way! This all started because of their visions and so called guidance. I mean, why? Why did you make me do it? It didn’t stop anything, it’s what made it happen’

‘Yes. It is as we said, if you remember…’

Confused, Nya thought back to the words the Shaman spoke to her in the chamber of the High Council. She repeated ‘It may not stop the destruction… but it will stop the Apocalypse. Only, it didn’t stop the destruction, it caused it. You made me think I was helping but…’

‘You helped’ The Shaman talked softly to her ‘Had you not taken that action at that point, you would be dead…’ The Shaman paused as Nya took in this information ‘…and The Green Ninja would now be The Golden Master. I know you would rather die than to see that fate befall your friend but we would rather you both were alive’

‘But Pythors' scheme. He tricked you into telling me to kiss Lloyd’

The Shaman smiled ‘Pythor is an imbecile; a very dangerous imbecile and can see only what is in front of his own eyes. His visions benefit himself and he cannot see beyond. We saw beyond… We saw the complexities around the kiss. Traumatic as the fallout was, it was the preferred route’

‘The preferred route…’ Nya whispered ‘preferred over death. When you look at it like that…’

‘There is nothing a live person cannot overcome that a dead one can’t!’ the shaman said with a little smile.

‘You’re all so flippin’ wise!’ Nya said exasperated ‘All the same, Lloyd is barely alive; he’s an apparition. How is that even possible?’

‘He is living energy; it is his power, the one he was gifted by right of his lineage and his to evolve in his own individual way, as an elemental master’

‘The other power, the one that split apart? Crick felt it was Serpentine. Was it the Great Devourer?’

‘Yes my dear, it could be nothing else. A parasitic poison, passed from father to son, evolving to the point where it tried to take control of your friend’

‘And the explosion split them apart…’

‘Apparently so. The Green Ninja exists as pure energy now’

This seeped in to the last vestiges of hope that remained within her, sparking her need to fight and win. ‘So Lloyd is definitely not the Golden Master?’

The shaman shook his head ‘No’

‘And energy can be harnessed’ She climbed into the Samurai Mech and turned to Ronin and Crick ‘I’ve got a job to do. Ronin, you in?’

‘Lucky for you I don’t have much on’

‘Crick. You’ve done your job, will you stay with the Shaman?’

Crick looked at the Shaman and back at Nya ‘Would you like to remain with the Ninja Crick?’ the Shaman asked.

‘I would’

‘You are free to stay Crick. Whether you are with the Serpentine or the Ninja, our goals are the same. May the first creators guide you’

Nya smiled down at Crick, who beamed back at her. He pulled himself into Airship Rex and settled behind Ronin at the controls ‘well, looks like you’re in for the long haul Crick, better get your scaly behind up front where you can be helpful’ Ronin didn’t need to ask twice, Crick slid into the co-pilot seat making a excited clicking sound from his throat ‘just don’t touch anything until I say, ok?’ Crick nodded wildly, a look of glee on his face.

Nya pulled her coms round and secured the hearing piece to her ear ‘Shaman. Ouroboros is fallen. Come with us. We can return together when we have the team’

‘Thank you, Master of Water. But the populace would hopefully have left the city, returned underground and will need guidance. I would also like to work on this fragmented vision’ he held the paper aloft.

Nya nodded ‘Good luck with that Shaman. Pythors' time will come I’m sure. Ready to roll Ronin?’

‘We’re good sweetheart’

‘Ok, move out’

The Mech and Rex lifted off from the ground ‘Where too Nya?’

She took a deep breath ‘Borg tower… lets go find the team’


	23. Links

‘You know its not getting any cooler in here!’

‘What would you have me do Jay? Open the doors?’ Zane replied looking back at the skeleton Anacondrai who were systematically throwing their bony bodies at the glass. The thuds were repetitive, like a drum beating a countdown till break through. While it was a terrifying sight, the glass was holding, as skeletons seemed to fall back with breaks and splinters.

‘I thought you asked the building to regulate the temperature?’

‘I did, but I don’t think the heat is being created by the building after all’

‘Well, that can’t be good?’ 

‘No d’uh, Jay!’ Kai cut in ‘What the hell is making it then?’

‘I can’t say for sure, but the heat is travelling throughout the building consistently’ Zane viewed the air with thermal sensors which showed a vertical draw of heat ‘I feel, there may be something drawing heat from below, possibly from the earth itself and using the tower as a channel’

‘So literally, the fires of hell are heating the tower…?’

‘Well, yes!’

Cole interrupted ‘So if it’s going up, that’s where we have to go too’ 

‘But, what about Borg? He said to leave’

‘Jay, we are not leaving anytime soon’ Cole said incredulously, pointing at the skeleton army bashing and sliding down the glass walls. ‘So we are going up this tower to help Borg, because he is obviously dealing with something up there’

‘Or someone’

Cole indicated for the serpents to fall in ‘We’re moving up the tower. We’ll take the first stage elevator to level 20. Assess there then move up again’

‘You trust the elevators?’ Jay worried out loud.

‘Zane can you just check the elevators?’ 

‘They’re fine Cole’

‘That’s good enough for me, I don’t want to get up there exhausted’

‘I don’t want to get up there, dead!’ Jay muttered.

‘You want to stay here?’

Jay looked back at the skeleton army, still thrashing against the windows ‘not really’

Cole’s shoulders sagged a little ‘I swear Jay, you exhaust me way more than if we climbed the 150 floors of this building’

Jay gave Cole a half smile ‘Sorry bro’ he held his hand up and Cole grasped it. A small amount of electricity crackled from Jay’s palm to Coles at the impact ‘shit sorry, are you ok?’

‘I’m fine. That actually felt kinda good’ Cole said thoughtfully. He looked to the blade ‘I wonder how this works between us?’

‘Without it, I kind of messed you up’

‘Yeah and believe me I have no desire to have that happen again. The blade benefits you through me, so maybe it can enhance all our powers if we are linked directly?’

‘It could be the case’ Zane added ‘You must be in direct contact with it for it to protect you or channel your power, so it would equate that if we are in direct contact with you, it would have the same effect on us ’

‘C’mon guys, lets test it out’ Cole said dragging Kai into the group.

The serpent warriors came forward to watch the experiment. As the friends linked hands one pulled Jay out of his position between Kai and Zane. He pointed at Kai and Jay and indicated an explosion. The snake put Jay’s hand on Coles arm that held the Blade. He then linked Kai’s hand to Cole’s free one and then indicated Zane to take Kai’s. They had gotten used to the snakes taking things into their own hands and waited patiently until they were finished ‘Good call’ Cole said ‘keep these two apart’ he nodded at Jay and Kai ‘just in-case’ The snake raised Coles arm which held the blade, patted Coles head and pointed at the blade, nodding to continue ‘okaaay’ Cole said ‘can we all very carefully try activating our powers… just a little bit’ Cole winced, closing his eyes and waited. 

All their powers had improved so they did not need to exert themselves, but concentrated as a glimmer of lightning, fire and ice pulsed between their linked bodies. Cole opened his eyes, feeling that the powers were in control and no threat to him ‘I can feel you all’ he said.

‘Ewwww’

‘Gross’ said Jay and Kai.

Cole huffed ‘Oh for pities sake you are such children. Ok, ramp it up, this feels good’ 

The ease in which they found themselves activating their powers was welcome, they hadn’t felt this whole since before the explosion. A sudden burst coursed through Cole and his arm shimmered with strands of his friends’ elemental powers, winding their way down into the blade. Entranced by the sparks and shards that glanced over the surface of the weapon, Cole moved forward pulling his linked source of power with him; their heads bowed and eyes closed in a stupor. He looked down to the ground level, at the skeletons crashing and writhing at the windows. As the blade arced with flashes of white, blue and red Cole levelled the blade at the windows. Zane opened his eyes ‘NO!’ he shouted, breaking his link with Kai as one of the warriors was leaping to push the blade off course ‘What are you doing Cole?’

Cole blinked ‘I… I’m not sure’ The link between them was broken and Kai and Jay blinked back to reality ‘I was overwhelmed a little, I think’

‘A little? If you had broken that glass, we all would have been overwhelmed’

‘I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me’

‘We can’t rely on the blade. Its powerful yes, but we are rendered inert by it. We would have been sitting ducks and overrun in no time’

‘I don’t know, I just saw red…’ They all turned and looked at Kai.

‘What?’

‘Well its obviously not just the powers that are linking with Cole’ said Jay.

‘Are you kidding me?’ 

‘Kai, your temper is heightened at the moment’ Zane reminded him ‘we all zoned out, so Cole could draw from us. Kai I believe your temper overrode all others to gain control’

‘Sounds like Kai alright’ Jay chuckled

‘Oh man’ Cole stepped between them ‘you are asking for trouble Blue Jay. Right. No more blade links. But good to know where we stand with it’

They entered the elevator ‘I feel good. Do you?’ Jay asked the others.

‘Mmm hmm’ Kai replied moodily as Zane nodded.

‘That blade is the good sh…’

‘Guys, come on. Respect the blade please’ Cole demanded and stood strong, the blades handle grasped tight in front of him as the elevator ascended and the heat increased.


	24. Reunion

Samurai Mech and Rex approached Borg Tower ‘you picking up the same readings as me Nya? Something odd. The base of the tower looks, kind of weird… is it moving?’ Ronin asked.

‘Nope nothing, I’m just coming into Borg Plaza now, why?’

Crick came on the comm’s ‘Turn around now Nya! It’s the skeleton army’

‘Uh…’ Nya came to an abrupt halt ‘too late’ the horde of bones slid from the building and sped towards her. They tumbled over themselves trying to reach the one target they had a chance of overthrowing.

‘Get out of there’ Ronin shouted, but he could see she had planted her mech firmly in place and raised its fists ‘Not a great time for a test fight Nya’ he said with urgency in his voice. But she had activated the canons on the Mech and blasted through the first swathe of warriors. As they slid across the ground she focused the cannons into a fine high-powered jet that sliced across the prone skeletons, decapitating heads and separating limbs randomly as she moved her arms in a fluid arc across the floor. She crouched the weight of the great metal Samurai down onto the bones beneath her. As they crunched and splintered, the second line lost their heads to her swift adjustment, popping from their shoulders comically.

‘YES!’ Shouted Crick through the comm’s.

‘Why thank you Crick. Your water blade idea works great!’ she replied, as another row of heads popped from the snakes bodies ‘Very clean’ Nya began her move forward to receive her enthusiastic visitors who were too brainless to stop their approach.

In the Tower, the team had ridden the first stage of the elevator and walked out onto the 20th floor to see Rex hovering in the sky outside.

‘It’s Ronin’ Jay exclaimed as he ran to the window. They all followed and peered down to see what he was hovering above ‘Samurai X! Nya’s here. What the hell is she doing? Get out of there Nya there’s too many’ Jay screeched as he bashed the window.

‘Nya’ Ronin barked through the comms ‘there’s a whole other battalion entering the plaza behind and the units from around the building are swarming to your location. This might be a good time to get out of there’

‘What? Just when I’m having some fun?’

‘NYA!’ Ronin growled at her.

‘Oh fine’ Nya pulsed a blast from her jet pack and leapt up to the roof of an office block. Looking across to the tower, just visible through the tinted glass she could see the figures of her teammates jumping and cheering her. She let out a scream and jumped and waved back to them, all thoughts of why she had abandoned them gone from her mind. They were here and alive and she missed them so much. As she stopped she saw Jay; hands against the glass, motionless and she remembered. She raised her hand again to signal that she could see him when a tremor rocked the plaza. The Mech staggered and Nya looked over the side of the building to see the perfectly paved floor of the plaza erupt as a Serpentine burrowing Mech ground its way up into the world.

‘Oh crap’ said Ronin ‘that ain’t good, it’ll get through the glass no trouble’

‘I can take it’ Nya replied moving to the roofs ledge ready to leap.

‘And then the horde will take you! You’re going nowhere!’

Nya hovered, thinking her move through ‘Ronin, if I don’t stop it, the horde will over-run the tower. The Team is in there’

‘It’s a law of averages sweetheart; four of them, five serpentine warriors and a big-ass tower to hide in or one of you. Don’t do it’

‘We just need to extract them from the tower. There’s the high level hanger we should be able to get in there. Can you make contact with them?’

The sound of glass shattering distracted Nya. Looking back at the ground level, she saw the tail end of the burrowing Mech disappearing into the foyer. She looked up to the figures of the team in the window just as the Mech exited through the other side of the building. She saw Cole indicating ‘up’ through the window. She returned the signal and took off for the hanger ‘Ronin, follow me we’re heading in, they’ll meet us there’

The samurai Mech and Rex entered the hanger, a large open entrance in the buildings eye. Their arrival was swift, quicker than the team, so they waited ‘Where are they?’ Nya’s nerves bubbled to the surface as she paced the floor ‘they should be here by now. We gotta go in Ronin’

‘Take some weapons at least…’

‘Help yourself, not for me, my powers are definitely more aligned now’ She controlled two streams of water into sharp blades from her flattened palms and cut through a steel chain that dropped to the floor with a crumpled clunk ‘they just get in the way’

Jeez girl has what has Crick been showing you?

Crick smiled a cocky grin and Nya bowed ‘I’ve got my own firepower, why would I want to flap around with something else?’

‘Good point’ Ronin replied as he grabbed a double katana holster, a belt of throwing stars and a blaster from Rex ‘That should do it’ he said and threw a spear to Crick, who span and thrust it to test.

They entered the anti-room and a further door slid open to lead them forward. They were hit at once by the fierce heat and entered the dark corridor lit by emergency lighting.

‘Well this ain’t right’ Ronin said.

‘No its not’ Nya whispered as they slowly made their way forward ‘There’s a lobby that the team will have to enter, by either the elevator or stairs. It’s the only route to the hanger’

They continued through the corridor, which opened into the lobby, the glowing emergency light was foiled by the bright evening sun low on the horizon as it streamed into the lobby ‘They’re not here’ Nya exclaimed, worried’

‘This building got comms?’

‘Yes. Of course!’ Nya ran to the desk and scrabbled to try and find the comms as Cole had too ‘Oh come on Borg! Where the hell’s it at…’ The same marble size ball floated from Behind the panel that had slid open ‘Uh… Cole, Kai, Jay… anyone?’

‘… NYA!’

‘COLE!’ Nya screamed back ‘you’re ok? Where are you?’ What the hell’s with this heat?’

‘Nya you’re safe!’ Kai jumped in ‘we’ve been so worried, thank the masters you’re ok...’

‘Kai. I’ve missed you so much. I’m in the Hanger Lobby with Ronin and Crick…’

‘Crick?’

‘Oh, he’s one of your warriors’ She could hear a hurried clicking from the comms and turned to Crick ‘I think your friends are happy to have you back’

Cole came back on ‘we’re heading up to Borg’s lab. Something’s going on there, we don’t know what but this heat has something to do with it’

‘We’ll meet you there…’

‘No!’ Cole cut her off ‘wait for us where you are. Something is drawing the heat directly from the earth, that’s not any kind of normal. We’re not losing you again… we go together’

There was a momentary silence and then Jays’ voice, quiet and nervous ‘Nya?’

‘Jay?’

‘I need to know… is Lloyd ok? Do you know what’s happened to him? Is he with you?’

‘Lloyd is… around, somewhere. The explosion tore him in two. He exists, but as pure energy. The other part of him was pure venom; the Great Devourers mutated poison. It was in him and tried to consume him, but they split apart and I can bet you that suckers got something to do with this heat’

‘Oh. That’s… something at least’

‘Yes. But I want him back and I know there must be a way…’ She trailed off, realising how this must sound to Jay ‘I’m sorry Jay, I didn’t mean to…’

‘Don’t Nya. I want him back too… so… lets just agree on that, ok?’

‘Ok’

The elevator pinged behind her. As she turned the doors opened and Jay walked out ‘Over and out’ he said and plucked the comms ball from the air. The team stepped out after him and on seeing Nya bundled past Jay to embrace her but stopped short when they saw the horror on her face at the sight of Kai ‘What happened?’ she said moving her hands to his face, unable to touch him, but wanting to hold him ‘are you in pain?’

Kai shook his head ‘No, not really. I just look… crispy!’

Cole put his arm around her shoulder ‘He’ll be fine Nya. We have a way to heal him, it’ll just take time’

‘Heal him? Ok… How exactly?’ Nya wondered, her thoughts turning to Lloyd also.

‘The Blade of Ouroboros’ Cole replied ‘It has healing properties. Our powers were well out of whack and we were in bad shape. The Shaman came and guided me and the blade is healing us. Kai will take a bit longer, his burns were extensive… We almost lost him’

‘No… Kai!’ Nya grabbed hold of him and buried her head into his chest. Kai held her close, thankful to have her back. A blackened hand stroked her hair. Nya sniffed and pulled away, holding back her tears ‘I almost killed you, my own brother’

‘No, don’t think like that. What’s done is done, I can live with what’s happened, now I know we’re all back together’

‘Almost all back together’ Nya corrected, her sad eyes trying to tell Kai the truth of her change of heart.

Kai looked at her and frowned, his dry scally skin cracking at the movement. He whispered ‘Is it true?’

She nodded ‘I love him. I don’t know how or when it happened, but it did and I can’t undo it… Can you forgive me?’

‘What can I forgive? Your heart is your own’ Kai held her again gently.

Ronin coughed ‘Uh, I hate to ask stupid questions at such a time, but do you think skeletons know how to use elevators?’

They looked across as Ronin pointed to one of the elevators, indicating that it was in use and moving up.


	25. Movin' On Up

‘There can only be… what, 6 skeletons in one lift? They’re pretty big’ said Jay.

‘Yeah, lets take them, I’m getting itchy and its not just my flaky skin’ said Kai.

‘Man… Are you all insane? Get back into the elevator, we go up’ Cole pushed them forward.

‘Hold on’ Zane alerted them ‘its not stopped. It’s… stopped at the floor above’

‘Well we can over take them’ Cole continued to herd them forward when the doors to the elevator creaked and white skeletal fingertips scratched their way through to prise apart the doors.

‘Too late’ said Kai with a wicked smile.

As the doors released a skeleton burst out followed by another and another swinging up and off warriors hanging from the lift above ‘they held on to the elevator and dragged themselves up!’ Ronin shouted.

‘THAT is NOT how you use an elevator’ Jay screamed as more skeletons scrabbled up the skeletal chain hanging beneath the elevator.

‘RUSH THEM! PUSH THEM BACK DOWN’ Ronin shouted as he ran full pelt at the bony troops. Nya, Kai and Crick followed.

‘Shit!’ Cole leapt forward to lead the charge for Zane and Jay, the blade held forward as a battering ram.

Ronin had the edge and had pushed one back through the doors. Nya and Crick were struggling with a skeleton each, the inertia of their assault having pushed them towards the opening a certain way, but a fight was a certainty now. Kai was on top of another, his anger fuelling him. He had his hand up through the skeletons jaw and into its skull, lighting up its head like a torch, before it was ripped off.

‘Shit Kai?’ Jay exclaimed, as he struggled with his nun-chuck; grappling over the skeletons shoulder trying to untangle it from its collarbone.

‘It was dead anyway’

‘Good point!’ Jay replied trying to avoid the skeletons whipping tail. He grabbed hold of the nun-chuck’s free handle and brought it around the other side of its neck; with his feet up on the skeletons middle, Jay yanked back sharply and the skull popped clean off, releasing his weapon. The body fell lifeless to the floor.

‘Nice!’ Kai commented as he wound his legs around the neck of another skeleton, only to roll off backward, taking its head with it.  
The number was lessening, but they were still sneaking out from the elevator shaft ‘Zane’ Cole shouted ‘Lets seal this sucker up’ Zane fought forward to Cole who was pounding the blade down onto the ascending serpents as they tried to enter the lobby ‘Grab hold of me’

‘How? I’m sorry but you are moving around too much’

Cole continued the hammering one handed and extended his other hand to Zane ‘take it’ he motioned urgently to Zane. They linked wrists, Zane leaning back to stabilise Cole as he closed his eyes. Coles eye’s snapped wide as frost travelled up his arm and flashed forward into the blade. The force that exploded down into the elevator shaft crushed the spinning string of skeleton serpents, which froze instantly, suspended in the immoveable floe that expanded to fill the cavity. The ice spat out of the opening throwing Cole and Zane backwards. The skeletons at the mouth were caught, as they tried to claw their way out.

The fight in the lobby still raged, Ronin shouted to Cole and Zane ‘the other shafts’ as he kicked back at a warrior who had gained an advantage on him. His foot caught in between the many ribs of the skeletons body, he tried to get loose but was stuck and fell back wards to the floor. The serpent put his club across Ronin’s throat and pushed. Ronins’ head swirled as he focussed on the sparks in the back of the skeletons sockets and white noise crept into his. He choked and scrabbled his hands at the warrior but there was little he could do. Suddenly the pressure released, the bones above him collapse down. Crick stood over them, the skeletons head held tight in his Constrictai tail, the body on the floor ‘Crick!’ Ronin managed to cough out, hoarse from near strangulation. Crick flung the skull away and pulled Ronin to his feet ‘thank you…’

‘It is no problem. Take this’ Crick pulled the club from the skeleton warriors grasp and handed it to Ronin ‘Just aim for the head’

‘Well alrighty… DUCK!’ Crick ducked just as Ronin swung the club over him to make contact with the head of an attacking skeleton. The skull cracked and went sailing past Coles ear to smash on the elevator wall as he and Zane plugged the other shafts.

‘Yes, just like that’ replied Crick.

Nya ran forward ‘Come on, there’s only a few left’ But the Shamans warriors descended on the skeletons before Nya had the chance; alive with muscle and raw power, they intimidated the skeletons with the image of their former selves. The hesitation was all the warriors needed; in a flash they shot forward, coils thrusting to sharpened points. In a blink, the last of the attackers were dismantled.

‘Shiiiit! That’s clean’

‘Yes, Master of Fire’ one of the warriors spoke as he stood amidst his brothers, the proof of their combined skills scattered on the floor around them ‘there is much we could teach you about fighting, but you are lacking a few essential body parts… like a tail. But you do ok’

‘So you do talk?’ The warrior shrugged ‘you maybe want to share some tips?’

The serpent snorted ‘perhaps, if we get out of here in one piece. There is still the stairs the army can ascend and your powerful enemy above’

‘He’s right there’ said Cole ‘Zane, ice up the top of the stairwell and we move on’

The team were hot and tired from fighting in the intense heat. Only Kai seemed to be somehow buoyed from the experience and continued his animated talk with the warrior serpent as they headed up the stairs. Cole followed them out. He looked back at the ice that spewed from the elevator shafts; long drops of water were sliding and dripping to the floor ‘Ok lets move it’ he barked up the stairs.

The team jogged at a consistent pace, talking quickly ceased as they concentrated on moving up, their breath steady and even. A subtle hum became apparent as they neared Borgs’ laboratory and increased with every floor; an additional high-pitched whine began to reverberate in their ears as they reached floor 145. They stopped, wincing from the sound and out of breath; they had made it. Cole turned to them all ‘we don’t know what is beyond that door and the next and the next. We take it slow. Nya, this entity; the venom of the Great Devourer, is there anything you can tell us?

Nya thought carefully and then spoke ‘it’s a being without form, an energy, like smoke. But it has to physically hold you to be able to control you. Then it can possess you’ She remembered the stabbing feeling in her palms and balled them up ‘It hurts. Then it feels… good. You’ll want it to take you. But there’s no way to strike it or hold it off, it’s too malleable’ She shook her head ‘I’m no help’

‘How did you fight it?’ Kai asked.

‘Lloyd. He’s the same as it now. He fought it somehow, merged with it and overpowered it’

‘Where is he now?’ Cole asked ‘Have you seen him since?’

‘Once and I don’t know where he is now’ she was aware of Jay turning away. There was nothing she could do to make any of this easier for him. But Jay was a fighter and they were here to do just that. He wouldn’t let them down.

They moved on through the doors of the stairwell to the hallway and into a sparse seating area beyond. Everything was still, glowing in the soft evening light. A lounge chair had been tipped over and a glass coffee table was smashed. A small amount of blood dripped towards the door of the lab and finger marks smeared the entrance control panel ‘Borg?’ Cole wondered.

Zane crouched down to the blood and sampled it ‘It is his blood type’

They moved forward to the door, the humming pulsed in their heads. Cole wiped the blood from the control panel and Nya put her palm to it. The door slid open. The lab was quiet and dark Cole and Nya entered first to see a large device hovering in the centre of the room. Inside it, the Golden Armour.


	26. Fight and Flight

The emitted light from the glowing armour in the device, glanced around the room. Borg stepped from the far shadows of the dark lab, the crab like legs of his walking chair scuttled forward. The team waited. All they could see was Borg and the device, humming and drawing heat into its chamber.

‘What a beauty it is. Wouldn’t you agree? One of the finest exhibits in Borgs antiquities collection’

‘Does he usually refer to himself like that, by name?’ Cole asked Nya.

‘Of course not’ she replied.

Borg turned to Nya and smiled ‘Hello lover’

All heads turned to Nya. She narrowed her eyes and turned to her friends, who looked back, inquisitive ‘what can I say’ she replied ‘I’m irresistible’

‘Are you? Lets see now…’ Borg continued ‘Lloyd, your pathetic little boy crush. Do you think he loves you?’ Borg shook his head slowly ‘that’s all me. I drew you in and away from… him’ Borg looked at Jay and addressed him ‘it was going on for a long time you know. I think even Lloyd was fooled into thinking he was falling for her. It’s difficult to know what to think when something else is thinking for you’

‘When you weren’t poisoning his mind he was himself’ Nya countered ‘you couldn’t change him if you tried’

A wry smile grew on Borgs’ lips ‘you on the other hand… Are very malleable; I made you take notice of him. I drew you in, drip-feeding you sensations and tasty moments. You fought it, denied it, but I felt you succumb as I entered you’

As the light flashed around the room Nya caught the look of pain on Jays face ‘that is not what it sounds like!’ She admonished strongly. Closing her eyes she tried to steady her nerves and considered what it said. She remembered the manipulation and how it swayed her thoughts and feelings. There was truth there, but she could see the difference between the two wills and Lloyd made her feelings real and right. She opened her eyes ‘Manipulation is what you do. Don’t try and bait my friends to turn them against me, I’m pretty sure you’re just making it worse for yourself’

‘Ok you’ve got me’ Borg chuckled ‘It was just a little word play. My only regret is I didn’t manage to take you while I could. After I tried the first time, I knew I wanted more and savoured the second. You are delicious…’ Borgs normally cheerful face was distorted in a lascivious look, his eyes heavy with lust ‘so yes, perhaps you are irresistible after all. We could have spent a delightful time together’

‘Well not to blow my own trumpet, but yeah, you missed out big time’

Ronin snorted in the background. Cole and Kai moved towards Nya as the Serpentine warriors slid inconspicuously around the room ‘what are you doing here? Why do you have the Golden Armour? And what the hell is with this heat?’ Cole asked.

‘Questions, questions Borg chuckled and none of them I feel particularly compelled to answer’

A sudden burst of movement from the surrounding darkness heralded the serpent strike.

‘STOP, STOP!’ The team ran forward as the warriors whipped Borgs limbs away their tails taught, his head held back, a blade brought swift to his neck.

‘Does he look like a malevolent mist?’ Nya yelled.

‘Mist?’ the warriors looked confused ‘it seems we don’t understand everything you speak’

‘Just… hold him. Don’t _kill_ him! He is our very good _friend_ , possessed by a very old _enemy_ ’

As the serpent released its hand from Borg’s hair, his head snapped forward only to roll back slowly, a fine gold breath snaking from his lips.

‘Oh crap!’ Nya stepped back ‘The Devourer. Its leaving Borg’

Borg slumped forward his robotic chair holding him upright. The entity swelled, its voluminous mass churned slowly. The serpentine warriors silently slid Borg back to the shadows to tend to him.

A cloud formed, threaded with gold it churned and sparked. The entity grew, reaching out sporadic tendrils into the air. The team stepped back and continued further still ‘There’s nothing we can do, we can’t even fight it’ Nya whispered as they reached the wall ‘we need a time out’ She reached her palm up to the control pad and the door slid open, the team moved out with Kai remaining at the door, crouched low, keeping watch on the situation inside.

‘We can disable that device’ Zane suggested ‘though I cannot see where it is powered from. I fear it is self-generating energy, which is quite incredible; Borg really is a genius’

‘Tell it to the Borg fan club’ said Jay ‘What if I just zap it?’

‘Couldn’t that just power it more?’ Nya said to Zane.

‘That is a possibility, we know nothing about it’

‘Freeze it in a block of ice, then at least the Devourer can’t get to the Golden Armour’ Cole suggested.

‘Quake the floor’ said Jay ‘then it will fall through and it might just disable itself’

‘But it’s hovering!’ Cole replied

‘No Duh! It may be hovering now, but it needs something to hover off; remove the floor, it falls’

‘Yeah duh, and us with it’ replied Cole.

‘Gah! We have to do something!’

A sudden searing screech pierced their ears.

‘What the hell!’ They covered their ears and looked around.

The building lurched and the outside wall distorted, the frame to the substantial glass wall twisting and popping. Nya turned to Kai, who indicated all was the same in the lab. The side section of the building gave a final wrenching scream and released from the structure to drop the 145 floors to the ground below.

The team froze in disbelief and confusion as the sound of two otherworldly wings pounded the air. Nya gasped as the form of a green elemental dragon lowered into view, with Lloyd standing impressively astride its back.

‘Well now _I’m_ hot for him!’ Jay muttered sarcastically.

Lloyd ran down his dragons’ outstretched neck and launched himself forwards, transforming into a flowing energy to land and reform in front of Nya, a pure smile spread on his ghostly face and Nya breathed him in. He took her hand and turned to look out of the open side of the building. The VTO Jet dropped behind Lloyds’ dragon, which dispersed so the jet could move carefully forward into the building.

‘Who the hell is this?’ Cole wondered aloud as the jet manoeuvred, carefully settled to land and powered down. The cockpit opened and Misako stood to exit.

Running to the jet the team welcomed her as she descended to the ground. Nya grasped her into a hug but became sheepish as Misako gave her a wry look ‘I’m very happy for you both’ she said quietly ‘I just hope we can make it work, hmm?’ Lloyd stood behind her and rolled his eyes, embarrassed. Cole stifled a laugh. Only Jay stood apart, not ready to engage in their happiness.

Cole registered Kai walking towards them, a sudden feeling of unease; he shoved Misako and Nya aside and threw himself at Jay arching his larger frame over him as a fireball tore across his back. Unharmed, the Blade protected him and Jay, Zane instinctively shot a fine icy mist at them. Cole turned to see Kai running directly at him and before he could react Kai thrust his palm up into Coles’ chin, his other arm hooked under his shoulder as he propelled Coles’ great frame backward. Kai stopped but Cole continued, unable to stop the momentum he toppled over the side of the building his hands just grabbing hold of the twisted window frame. The blade still under his palm slipped. His fingers rolled off and it slid away from his grasp. Kai picked up the blade as Jay threw himself into him. They both rolled apart to stand and Kai swung the blade at Jay. He sprang up and over it throwing a kick at Kai as he did. The shaft clipped his foot and he tumbled. Kai turned and sprinted back to the lab. Ronin leapt at him and slowed him enough to allow Zane to ice the door. Kai was already melting it as he scrabbled forward and shot inside the lab only to be propelled backwards out of the door by the Serpentine Warriors who followed.

Kai stood between the two factions. Zane and Jay had dragged Cole back from the ledge and moved forward to surround Kai with Ronin; Nya, Misako and Lloyd had moved around to one side and the Serpentine warriors covered the door to the lab. He had nowhere to go, the devourer was trapped but they couldn’t approach Kai for fear of an attack they would not want to return. Kai surveyed them all around him; his twisted expression echoed the Great Devourer and his charred skin made him look incomparably malevolent.

Cole edged forward ‘Give the blade back to me. You can’t wield it’

‘Can’t I? I am Serpentine, of sorts’

‘That body isn’t and the blade won’t distinguish the difference’

‘It’s worth a try though and I’m not particularly bothered about the fate of my host’

Cole refused to let its statement register on his face, he felt the impending danger for Kai in his heart as it thudded in his chest and held the Devourers gaze. Cole moved sideways, the Serpentine warriors shifted subtly, adjusting their position, patient, awaiting the time they could affect an attack. As the Devourer turned he kept Cole in his sights. Jay moved forward when he wasn’t in view.

Lloyd waited. He had to wait, to understand what was going to happen. He could help, he knew it and so did the Devourer, but the threat to Kai was too great to react yet. He looked across to Nya, her eyes burning for her brother, only too aware that any false move could mean disaster in so many different ways.

The slow dance rotated. Zane knelt and extended a hand to the floor. A creeping sheet of ice formed and silently crept toward Kai’s back. Cole’s face was set, he did not flinch as he saw Zane move in his peripheral vision. When the ice was at Kai’s heals it stopped. Cole flicked his eyes sideways, a diversionary glance. The Devourer followed it as the ice shot up Kai’s legs and Jay rushed him, as did Cole. Unable to move Kai released a fire burst towards Jay who was ready for the attack and dropped to the floor sliding forward and under it. Cole punched Kai and tried to grab the blade. Stuck to the spot Kai lit up and held the blade firmly to him. Cole grabbed onto the blade and drew himself up to Kai. Their faces close, the flames licked around them. Back in contact with the blade Cole was impervious to the flames and Kai’s strength increased to match Coles. Cole pulled at the blade, but Kai altered the direction and slammed it down to the floor. The power coursing through them travelled through the handle and shattered the floor. Again Kai slammed the blade down. The floor gave way. Cole and Kai fell through, a flaming tumble of limbs, followed by Jay, alone and without the safety net of the blade to keep him safe.


	27. Ties That Bind

‘NO!’ Nya screamed and fell forward to the gaping hole in the floor. A green flash sped past her ‘Lloyd’ 

Ronin had slipped over and was hanging to a contorted piece of metal. She scrabbled to him and watched subsequent floors collapse as Cole and Kai hit them. The dust and debris quickly obscuring their fall, she could not see Jay, the fate of all three was unknown. Zane ran around to her and grabbed hold of Ronin too. She sat back on her heals as Zane pulled Ronin back. She looked towards Misako. Something was off. Nya blinked ‘Misako?’ a movement or an aura? Was it the dust? She couldn’t be sure. Misako looked back at her, worry etched on her face. Nya was mistaken and reproached herself for seeing ghosts in her moment of fear and watched the dust below pulse with green light. 

Lloyd shot through the crumbling layers of the building, his vaporous form streaking down into the dark. Great slabs of rubble fell through him and curls of his amorphous mass split and spiralled away. It didn’t hurt, he was used to his form now and the pieces would quickly catch up with the whole. Drawn as if by a magnet; it just felt like he had misplaced something momentarily. 

Power cables sparked and water burst from pipes. He saw Jay, unconscious, water pouring onto the sloping floor. Dirt and grit combined to create a creeping landslide, pushing him down into the endless black hole of destroyed floors. Lloyd rushed to Jay. Draping every particle around him he glided over scrapes and cuts; gashes, deep and bleeding ‘He’s alive… No breaks, a couple of fractures maybe. It’s too precarious here, I’ve got to get him out’ Jay’s unconscious body slipped some more. Lloyd tried with all his will to hold on to the body. He had developed his solidity skills, but this was too much ‘give me Nya’s hand and a sunny day over this any time’ he said to himself then looked at Jay unconscious ‘sorry dude, that was uncalled for… what am I thinking? Even if you were awake you couldn’t hear me! I can’t even call for help’ He looked up through the levels and back down at the precarious state of their perch ‘there’s no time’

_____

Borg emerged from the Lab, robotic legs strong but his body weak and head dizzy from being possessed. He looked at his watch, and a confused look passed across his face. He looked up ‘Wu?’

Nya stared at him. Obviously Borg had sustained a concussion of sorts. She turned to Misako ‘We should get him away from here’ but Misako was smiling at Borg in a particular way that made Nya stop. She threw her hand to her mouth and fell back, tripping and landing hard on the floor. Misako held out her hand to help her up ‘Come now Nya. Better to be possessed by a friend than a foe?’

‘But, but… You’re dead!’

Misako acknowledged this fact with a subtle tilt of the head ‘Indeed, my body has passed. But as you have experienced, ghosts and energy prevail. I am neither. I am just myself. 

‘So… did you find enlightenment?’ Nya asked, remembering the time of Wu’s demise.

‘Sadly no, my body just died on me’ Misako chuckled as only Wu could.

‘Does Lloyd know? Does Misako for that matter?’

‘Yes and… ‘Yes’’ the voice that spoke changed it’s intonation; from Wu, to Misako ‘We are cohabiting’ Misako replied.

Nya continued to stare ‘I… well, I’m very happy for you. You two should have shacked up a long time ago’ Misako smiled and blushed slightly.

Borg came over to them flustered ‘The Great Devourer knows the power of the Golden Weapons, see’s the potential of The Golden Armour and would merge with it, to solidify its form from within. The Gold must become molten to reawaken the life in the element, allowing the spectre to merge and create a form’

‘The Golden Master’ Nya whispered

‘That can’t happen’ said Wu.

‘Destroy the armour’ Zane suggested.

‘That’s not possible’ Wu replied ‘the element will exist no matter what you do to it. Break it into particles and fire it into space… It will exist still and reform again, as you know’

‘The Device’ Zane continued ‘We can disable that now we have Borg back’

‘It’s a prototype energy generator’ Borg explained ‘It made me activate it. It draws energy to it and magnifies it, but it’s not complete and can’t generate enough heat to transmute the armour. It’s no threat. I have deactivated it’

‘That’s why it possessed Kai. The Devourer can use his power and super heat the armour’ Nya realised. 

‘Yes, I would say that is a correct assumption’

‘But…’ Nya thought. Searching for something, the formation of an idea ‘if the Golden armour can create and hold form, could it do the same for Lloyd?’

____

The floor shifted and Jay slid down, the water and slurry moving him further towards the edge. Lloyd followed, trying to pull at his clothes and push his own unstable form up against him, but Jay just slid on through and finally stopped at the edge. Lloyd could see flashing glows from below. Kai… and Cole! A tremor ‘No!’ The floor was giving way ‘Sorry Jay’ Lloyd apologised as he threw himself against him to find a way in. Seeping through his pores, mouth and nose. Jay’s eyes snapped open as he fell from the ledge and Lloyd felt the weight of a real body again; a weight that was falling and smashing against debris. He created an energy shield around him and stopped rapidly, where Cole and Kai were locked in battle amongst the destroyed contents of an office suite. Looking through Jays’ eyes’ was something new, as was manoeuvring his particular height and weight. He attuned himself to Jay’s senses and checked again for serious damage, but he was ok; some fractured ribs, as he thought. He was aware that Jay would be in a serious amount of pain when he awoke and hoped he could keep his host in at least the same state as he had found him.

Cole flew past him and rolled to his feet, to be confronted with Jay standing silently in a green orb. Lloyd raised Jay’s hand to say ‘hello’ and blue sparks crackled from his fingers. He turned Jay’s hand over and looked at it ‘This is very surreal’ he thought. He mouthed to Cole, but found he could talk, of course! ‘Cole, it’s me Lloyd’ A fireball crashed into his shield and Cole ducked ‘I need to get Jay back to Misako, he’s pretty badly wounded. Will you be ok?’ 

Cole shrugged ‘Sure, of course’

But the Devourer had other ideas. The lapse in fighting left him free to move on. He had the blade and didn’t waste any further time fighting. He propelled himself up through the levels, back towards the lab. Lloyd extended his shield, sucked Cole through and shot up at speed after Kai.

The floor exploded again, the unstable edges collapsing further. Jay passed Kai to reach the laboratory level first. Lloyd released the shield and Cole jumped to the floor with Kai appearing to throw flames at them. Nya ran forward to help but stopped short as Jay countered Kai’s attack. Lloyd extended his energy out and around the flames, swallowing them and extinguishing them before they could breath and grow. Realisation dawned on Nya ‘Lloyd! Lloyd has possessed Jay’ Kai rolled away and through the door to the lab. 

‘No!’ Borg shouted ‘Stop him, he mustn’t reach the Golden Armour’

They all rushed into the lab, where the Serpentine Warriors were dragging the Golden Armour from the deactivated device. Kai raised the blade towards the Golden Armour ‘STOP’ shouted Cole rushing forward, but he was too late. The warriors dropped the armour and fire leapt from Kai’s outstretched arm. Instead of travelling down the blade to a focussed stream, it crashed as if into a wall and shot back up into Kai. He fell back screaming. The Great Devourer, mistakenly thinking the blade would multiply the effect of the fire, found his host falling victim to his own power and was no longer any use to him. As Kai fell to the ground in flames the Great Devourer seeped out of him.

‘NO!’ Nya shot forward, fear and panic rising as she saw her brother burning and screaming through the flames. Washing him over with water she ran to his side. 

Cole followed and grabbed the Blade and Kai both. With it firmly back in his grip he folded himself over the crumpled smoking body and tried to concentrate; to relax as the Shaman had helped him to; but he looked up at Nya’s desperate face and down at the blackened husk that remained of Kai. Panic rose in him. He was loosing control of the situation and loosing Kai. He tried, but couldn’t see past his fear. A hand gently rested on his shoulder. He looked up to see Misako and a calm state overcame him. A silence settled in his mind and he surveyed the scene through wise eyes, wiser than his own. He saw his friends silent and still their faces contorted, their bodies suspended in the throws of the events unfolding before them. The Great Devourer, its smoking form yawning into the room, deciding whom it should devour next. The Ninja and Serpents hovering, mid-flight to a future that may not exist for them past the night. Within the stillness of Cole’s vision, every element had its own place in time and space, connected by a net that spread to touch them all. The threads that joined them together were invisible yet substantial; he could sense them taut around him. He could feel the pull from one to another like flies caught in a web, each of them bound together to indicate an action and a reaction. They decided their fates in line with the ties that bound them. He watched and felt. As their bodies slowly moved the threads pulled, alerting the group to respond accordingly; a beautiful dance leading them forward, a cascade of events that would define their lives and the future of the world. He looked around himself, his own threads tangled and in spasm, unable to feel the pull from his friends. He took a breath and he understood. His place in the world was his to own and his friends guided him as much as he did them. It wasn’t for him to control their fate; it was for them to achieve it together.

The vision left him. He leant down and cradled Kai in his arms and felt the pull towards him. The ties that bound them were strong and he felt the tangles loosening as he understood that everyone had their role to play and his role was here. Kai’s head fell back, a rattling gasp left his mouth. Cole gently released him to the floor and sat calm next to him as fury raged all around. He placed his hand over Kai’s and held the staff straight, trusting his friends to keep them safe. Closing his eyes, he called upon the Blade to heal.

Chaos fell in the lab. The Serpentine warriors dropped the Golden Armour as the Great Devourer rushed them. A form familiar from his past incarnation may do just as well as any other. They spread out and kept moving.

‘Lloyd!’ Nya shouted ‘we have a plan… sort of’ Jay limped over to her. Get Cole and Kai out of here and turned to Zane ‘Help the Serpentine, see if the Devourer can be contained’ Zane gave Nya a nod and ran to the panicked warriors, the Great Devourer clawing at their weapons and bodies, trying to gain access. Zane jumped into the fray, manipulating his substantial power to try and hold the amorphous being, somehow. The Great Devourer looked at the extra body as an extra opportunity.

Misako turned to Lloyd, Jays body helping Cole to carry Kai away from the fight. She looked on with pride and love in her eyes, before the serious expression of Wu returned when they settled outside the Lab ‘the power of creation is within you Lloyd. I brought the six of you together for a reason. You are all linked, your powers are formidable apart, but together they are beyond everything the First Spinjitsu Master imagined and created. Evolution has been kind. I fear Ninjago would have fallen a thousand times over without you. Together you balance the world and have it within you to stop the legacy of evil that began with a simple bite. You can stop the venom spreading and reforming’

‘How?’ Lloyd spoke through Jay. 

‘We must perform the transmutation first, before The Great Devourer… with you Lloyd’

‘No’ Lloyd shook his head and stepped back ‘The Prophecy’

‘No, Lloyd, it’s not you’ Nya moved towards Jay, speaking to Lloyd ‘It never was. The Shaman confirmed it. It was always the Great Devourer. The question was whether he would achieve it with you or without. We changed the prophecy. When we kissed; the result of Jay seeing… It caused all this destruction, but without that, you and the Devourer would not have split apart and the world would have been destroyed. You would have become the Golden Master of the Prophecy, but with the Great Devourer controlling you and your power. We’ve changed it, don’t you see? We’re changing it right now’

Jay looked down at Nya’s determined face and a tear rolled down his cheek. He drew her into an embrace.

‘J… Jay?’ Nya asked

‘It was Lloyd all along wasn’t it? I was never the one, but I was necessary. I had a role to fulfil; I had to love you; to love you too much. To love you more than my friend and the world I almost destroyed. Only the Masters know, but I feel like a pawn in a larger game right now… a game sent to test us. I won’t fight that future anymore and I won’t fight you’ he lowered his gaze ‘Lloyd. I’m sorry. Without you, we can’t exist. You shared your power with us and it’s time we returned it. You make us whole and we make you strong. I trust you Lloyd. I would trust you with my life and I trust you with Nya’s; I know that now. The world is more important than any single person, things change and move on’

Nya looked at Jay’s face, contorted with emotion, tears streamed down hers ‘Jay. If only we were free to know our futures. I would never have wanted this for you’ Jay closed his eyes and withdrew.

‘I’m so sorry’ Lloyd whispered to Jay as he opened his eyes, his tears joining with Jays.

Locked in each other’s gaze Lloyd whispered to Nya ‘I love you’ Nya lifted her face to his and kissed him gently. A kiss for her two loves, a welcome to the new and a farewell to the old.

Wu spoke ‘Will you reclaim the Golden Armour Lloyd?’ 

Lloyd turned to his mother but nodded his assent to Wu.


	28. The Plan

Zane shielded the warriors. When the Great Devourer attempted to get close, thin ice sheets cut the air between them. The swirling ball of energy slammed against the ice that appeared like vertical doors sliding up between it and its prey.

They kept the Devourer busy while the team worked on a plan and Kai healed. The Warriors and Zane dodged and wove around the maze of ice shards that had grown up around the Lab. Hopefully they were close to a decisive plan, one that would contain this creature. It wouldn’t be long before it would gain access to a body and possess it. Zane considered their predicament, as he played this game of cat and mouse. ‘Nya sent me to delay it or even contain it. My ice just makes it disperse; the force is too much for the malleable structure. All I can do is deflect it and keep it from possessing anyone… I would need to get around it completely, encase it in a sphere maybe? Though it would need to be extensive and fast. It doesn’t seem to experience fatigue, not like us. If we don’t stop it, it won’t take long for the Devourer to latch hold of a tiring body. We just need to get away from it and contain it’ Zane indicated to the Warriors to head to the door. The Warriors navigated the jagged ice maze with Zane overseeing their safety ‘Move out. I’ll ice the lab shut’ As Zane backed away to the door the Great Devourer rose up from behind the layers of shards. Realising his prey had been removed it charged at Zane. Falling backwards through the door he extended an ice shield that pushed the Devourer back. He filled the space between them with a jagged floe of ice until he fell through, the ice spilling out and sealing the door. He jumped up and iced around the door again, just to be sure. His breath heavy, Zane stood looking at the glacial doorway and considered the trapped Devourer. A Warrior approached him.

‘Thank you my friend. We owe you a life’

‘It is nothing. The Great Devourer is a shared foe, we battle together for all’

The Warrior looked at the door. The two fighters considering its contents ‘It is a shame, we cannot just keep it in there…’

‘Well, it will hold the Devourer for the moment, but we need something permanent’

‘Zane, the Golden Armour!’ Nya gasped

‘We left it inside’ Zane let the annoyance of this realisation show on his partially destroyed face and leant onto his knees.

‘It’s ok. Don’t worry. The Devourer can’t superheat it from the lab, or it would have happened already, right?’ Nya turned to Borg for confirmation. Borg nodded ‘But we will need to get it back to perform the transmutation with Lloyd’

Zane, pulled himself up straight ‘I might just have a plan’

‘Hit us with it’ Nya said to Zane.

‘I will trap the Devourer’

‘How?’

‘I will let it possess me’

‘No!’ Lloyd jumped in ‘we can’t let you do that’

Zane smiled ‘He cannot truly posses me, but he can certainly try, I have entry points just like any other being’ 

‘But you’re not human, so you can’t be possessed! That’s Brilliant!’ Nya exclaimed.

‘I don’t think the Devourer is entirely intelligent!’ Zane muttered back ‘When he enters me, I will encase us both’

‘But you’ll be trapped!’

‘For a while maybe, but not for long. As long as it takes for the ice to melt’

‘Details, Zane. Details. What the hell is going on in that titanium cranium of yours?’ Nya retorted frustrated ‘so far it’s brilliant but, slightly flawed’

‘Just listen. The Great Devourer does not yet know it will be impossible to possess me. It has been trying all this while and next time it will be successful. I will encase myself in ice and it will be trapped’ the team all tried to speak at once.

‘Nope, uh-uh’  
‘Self-scarifice?’  
‘There’s no way…’  
‘No, no, no…’  
‘…never let you do this’

Zane raised his hands, the multiple voices too much too soon.

‘Let me finish. Cole. You will create a direct route to the basement. With the Snake army on their way up, you will need protection, as will I. The team must be with you but also transporting me. And when I say team, I mean all of us, Ninja and Warriors together. Nya you may be best placed to control my descent. Then you will access the Simulation Room’

‘Yes’ Nya realised ‘its impenetrable, indestructible. If we can get The Great Devourer in there we could trap it indefinitely…But, what about you?’

‘Don’t worry about me. I need a new body I think’ he touched his face and looked down at his leg ‘and I will be in my element in more ways than one’

‘The interface?’ Nya asked.

‘Yes. I do not need to physically leave the Simulation Room’ the team quietly contemplated Zane’s idea.

Ronin clapped his hands and broke the silence ‘Now that’s a plan’

‘I don’t like it’ Nya said ‘It’s too perfect… Are you certain it will work? Are you sure you can access the mainframe from the Simulation Room and upload your system? What are the un-forseen’s?’

‘I won’t lie. There are a million and one things that could cause the plan to fail. But, they would be caused by external influences. Perhaps the skeleton army will over-run you, taking me and freeing the Devourer. Perhaps I will fall the 145 floors to the ground, the ice smashing, releasing the Great Devourer. Perhaps…’

‘Ok, ok. We get it. External influences. Avoid them at all costs!’ Jay and Lloyd said to Zane.

‘The actual plan is perfect’ Wu said thoughtfully.

‘It won’t fail, because I know you won’t fail’ said Zane, looking at their faces, willing them to believe they could achieve the descent.

‘But if it does?’ 

‘Well, we’ll just have to start again!’

Misako stepped forward ‘Zane we must perform the transmutation as soon as possible and we need the whole team to do it. Particularly Kai’

Cole was standing above Kai who was sat on the ground leaning back on his legs. Kai, naked and looking only slightly singed, had made a miraculous recovery. Cole stared into the middle distance. It was obvious to all that the healing process was still occurring. Holding Kai’s hand and the blade, smoke billowed from the honed edge.

Zane looked back to Misako ‘I don’t think Kai is any state to carry out what is necessary, to perform the transmutation’ 

Kai rolled his head, and looked at the team ‘Just… gimme a sec’ his voice a tired drawl. He pulled himself up, using Coles immovable frame to help him stand. Cole was somewhere else and didn’t even notice.

‘Woah bro. Not something we want to see!’ Nya averted her eyes as did everyone else.

Kai looked down ‘Phht. Sorry… anyone got a spare Gi?’


	29. The Descent

Nya pulled Misako aside ‘Can you… and Wu, be responsible for the Golden Armour? You need to get in there and grab it. Don’t let it out of your site. In-fact, remove it to the jet and take it for a spin, don’t come back until we know… for sure, that the devourer is contained’ 

Ronin had snuck up behind them ‘I’ll help with that’

‘Uh, Ronin? Not to sound rude or anything, but you’re not getting any ideas are you?’ 

‘Nya, after all we’ve shared, you still don’t trust me?’

‘It’s the Long Game Ronin. I love you, but somehow I’ll never trust you’

‘Misako, Wu? You want a hand or not?’

‘We would appreciate it very much Ronin’

Ronin raised his brow at Nya ‘see, I am trusted’

‘I didn’t say that Ronin’ Misako replied.

‘Hrmmph. Whatever. Lets get the jet ready’ Ronin, turned and slunk off towards the Jet. 

Nya jogged after him ‘Ronin’ he stopped and turned back to her, looking decidedly disgruntled.

‘C’mon man. That’s a shit load of gold you’re gonna be hauling. You’re seriously telling me you haven’t considered the possibility of… you know, absconding?’ 

‘Well, yeah, of course! It’s all I ever think about. But y’know, it doesn’t mean I’m gonna do it… Unless…’ Ronin glanced furtively around ‘You want in?’

‘…and there’s the Ronin I know’ Nya punched Ronin on the arm, who laughed ‘Oh my Masters! No wonder I can’t trust you, I never know if you're joking or not!’ She gave him a final shove. 

Ronin stopped Nya, and looked at her seriously ‘I’m proud of you sweet heart; I wouldn’t do anything to harm you. Know that, ok? If that armour means your future happiness… or whatever, with Lloyd. I will guard it with my life’

‘Well ok then’ Nya began to imagine that she could trust him after all and he had Crick now, he would keep Ronin in check ‘Misako can get the jet ready; you can grab the armour. Zane’s going in’

The Ninja and the Serpentine Warriors gathered around the ice that plugged the entrance to the Lab. Kai stood directly before it his arms extended wide, a decorative throw wrapped around his waist, held up by Zane’s’ belt. The time was upon them to move the plan into action. Kai concentrated, gauging the solid, craggy ice that shouted out of the door. A slow melt was not what they wanted, they had to surprise the Devourer, keep it on edge, to make it act not think. He felt the heat rise in him, a searing wave that filled him up and pushed at his skin from inside. When he could hold on to it no longer, he looked deep into the glacier and placed it there. The effect was instantaneous and the melt washed towards them, Nya parted the flow as Zane shot into the Lab and the Great Devourer leapt at him, pinning his arms and feet. His head thrown back the team watched as Zane breathed the smoky tendrils into his mouth and nostrils, the Devourer seeping into the damage to his leg and head.

‘Go!’ Nya pushed Ronin, who snapped out of the voyeuristic moment to collect the Golden Armour.

He snuck into the Lab, sneaking he was good at after all. The Devourer was almost gone, and then it seemed to Ronin that the smoke was retreating ‘Zane!’ It’s moving out. It knows’ in an instant, a prison of ice had grown out in jagged bursts, capturing the evacuating tendrils. It was done; The Great Devourer was contained.

As Nya and the team approached Zane’s icy sarcophagus, Ronin moved off to retrieve the Armour ‘Ugh, Crick! Give me a hand with this would you?’ Crick and Ronin heaved the great weight of the Golden Armour towards the door ‘How is Lloyd going to be able to wear this, it weighs a ton’

‘I think whoever wears it, may have proven they can bear the weight…’ 

‘Crick, you know all kind’s of crap don’t you?’

‘I am full of it… as they say’

‘Ha, yes that’s what they say. C’mon, Misako is waiting for us’

‘Keep it safe’ Nya said as Ronin and Crick passed.

‘Good luck guys. See you downstairs’

‘May the First Masters will it’ Misako and Wu uttered in unison as they headed to the jet.

‘Can you hear that?’ Crick asked. They hovered yards from the jet.

‘It’s just the hole collapsing some more, c’mon’

‘I don’t think it is just that…’ The crumbling sounds turned to scrabbling noises ‘it is the skeleton army, we must move now’ Misako waited at the Jet for them and helped them haul the Armour into it as the first skeleton rose from the hole. 

‘Hurry!’ Borg shouted from the cockpit.

‘NYA’ Ronin shouted ‘YOU’VE GOT COMPANY’ through the Lab door he watched her turn and see the skeletons ascend from the hole. The skeletons were rushing towards the jet. 

‘GO!’ Crick yelled as they pushed the armour in and fell back, the cockpit closed. Ronin watched as Crick drew his spear and club and rushed towards the skeletons.

‘NO, Crick!’

Misako moved the jet toward the open side of the building and initiated the vertical thrusters ‘We can’t go back, he made the decision to stay, we must respect it’

Nya leapt to action, shouting orders ‘we can’t use the hole anymore. Cole, we move down from here, NOW!’ She moved her hands down and forward, feeling the moisture in the air and within the frozen cargo. Kai and Jay stood beside her, the warriors stood to the edges. Nya felt the resistance in the air. The ice slid. ‘Cole, NOW’ 

Cole smashed his fist down onto the floor, following with the blade, it fell from beneath his feet and he fell with it. The inertia of the blade connecting with the floor below shattered it instantly, following through with a punch the floor fell. Cole continued, the thought of 145 floors weighing on his mind ‘don’t think, just do, don’t think just do, don’t think just do…’ he repeated to himself until the impact of every punch became part of the mantra, which he implemented in a trance like state.

Nya jumped on top of Zane’s ice as it slid forward and over the ledge. Supporting its descent, she let it drop as fast as she dared. Kai and Jay followed with Lloyd holding them as they deflected falling debris from her. The warriors leapt as the skeletons rushed into the Lab. They wound and slid around the layers of destroyed floors keeping Nya in sight and looking back for an attack. It was not long before the skeletons charged from the Lab to descend on mass, jumping and swinging their way down. The warriors would hold the skeletons off as much as they could but it was obvious the numbers were far greater than they could hope to handle. 

Using the strength of their sinuous bodies, they swung and wrapped themselves to exposed pipes, dangling wires and craggy masonry; swatting at skeletons with clubs and swords; only fragments of bones fell through their defence with not one skeleton getting past with head intact. The assault on their descent increased and soon individual skeletons had made it past, the attack gathered momentum. The Warriors saw the tipping point. Abandoning their defence they dropped swiftly, like blood flooding back to defend a hypothermic heart.

In the darkness of the descent, frazzled bones sparking blue or flaming red dropped past Nya, forewarning her of the encroaching attack. She held fast and focussed on her breath alone, steadying the weight of the ice with every exhalation ‘please Cole, keep going, you can do this’ she willed him. He was stronger than she had ever seen him, but this; destroying 145 floors, could he do it? She had no idea where they were in the building, but they were descending fast, he had a rhythm and her breathing had fallen in with the crash and smash of the blade and his fist. She became aware of Kai and Jay, the green glow of Lloyds’ shields coming closer and just above them the Warriors ‘if the warriors are so close, then we are close to failing’ She took another quick look up and there they were. The white blur of flailing bones ‘oh shit’ the ice fell through another floor and crashed against a softly curved surface. The ice crashed to the floor and she slid down the surface after it. They had made it to the basement and the ovoid structure of the Simulation Room.

Through the dust-choked darkness, Nya could see Cole righting him self ‘that blade is the shit’ she thought, in awe of how it had transformed her teammate, then leapt to action. She located the door and washed the block of ice around the outer edge of the Simulation Room.

Kai and Jay fell through the ceiling firing back up through the hole as bones crashed down ‘Hurry Nya, they’re almost here’ She punched the code for access and the giant double doors slid open smoothly. Cole threw himself at the ice as Nya began to slide it again. When it was inside the room Cole fell back and Nya punched the code again to seal the room. Turning back towards their entrance in the ceiling, the warriors fell through and just seconds later a swarm of rattling skeletons.

Now on one level the skeletons quickly overran the space. With no time to think, each of the team battled whatever the skeletons threw at them. Lloyd could see Nya, almost overwhelmed. He had to get to her. Lloyd pulsed an energy orb forward from Jay’s body and the skeletons were blown back. He ran towards her as fast as Jays limping body would allow and grabbed hold of skeleton after skeleton and cast them away with a green blasts. Nya was on the floor her arms pinned down, her water blades firing ferociously out to the sides she was unable to manoeuvre them. Lloyd grabbed a skeleton that had her by one arm and burnt through its neck with an acidic grasp. One arm free, Nya swung at the final skeleton and took its head off. More skeletons descended towards them. Lloyd formed a protective dome around them just as the skeletons threw themselves forward. Nya and Lloyd fell back from the close shave and landed on the floor. Lloyd and Nya looked at the skeletons crashing onto the surface of the dome and at each other ‘that was close’ Nya said. Within the safe bubble of calm, Lloyd felt the closeness of his now physical state next to Nya. He was looking into her large brown eyes with real eyes, he felt real goose bumps on his skin just to be next to her and his real lips wanted hers. Lloyd leant forward his eyes closed and lips parted to kiss her.

‘WHAAAT! What are you doing? I can’t kiss Jay! What would that do to him?’ Nya leant on his shoulder and levered herself up giving a final push up off of his head.

‘Well, I think it might have been slightly less painful than the rib you just dislodged!’

‘What? Oh, sorry Jay. Is he in pain?’ Nya asked Lloyd.

Jay looked up at Nya through half closed eyes ‘so much pain, you’ll never know!’ he said in a flat sarcastic tone.

‘Jay?’ Nya grimaced ‘sorry’ she squeaked.

Jay stood, holding his ribs ‘Can’t you guys wait! I mean come on! And look’ he motioned incredulously to Kai and Cole ‘get your brothers in here and protect them. You can make this thing move right?’ Jay said to Lloyd.

‘Yes I can’ Lloyd said humbled and wrapped the domed shield under itself to create a sphere that hovered up and moved towards Kai and Cole.

Cole saw the glowing orb, grabbed Kai by the arm and dragged him towards it swinging the blade to topple any skeletons in their path ‘FALL IN’ he yelled at the warriors who acknowledged his order to reform with the group and fell back. The shield grew out and enveloped Cole and Kai as they approached. It also sucked in a skeleton looking decidedly surprised to be suddenly surrounded and less surprised to find its head falling to the floor. As the skeletons body collapsed Lloyd released it from the base of the sphere. One by one the warriors leapt through and the shield grew larger to accommodate. The skeletons threw themselves at them, hacking and clawing at the shield, but it was impenetrable. The team inside watched and regained their breath.

‘What now?’ said Kai. They all looked at each other and finally settled on Cole.

‘Any ideas Cole?’ Nya asked

Cole held the Blade forward ‘we’re gonna link up. Lloyd, through me you are going to extend your power out as far as you can, it’ll carry ours with you. It will be magnified and they won’t survive it’

‘But will we?’ Jay asked

‘I’m counting on Borg’s genius architecture to stand up to us, but… who knows’

‘Are we really doing this?’ Kai asked, a spark of excitement flashing in his eyes.

Cole looked at the team ‘Well? Is it a plan?’

‘Hell yeah’ Nya said through gritted teeth.

‘I’m so ready for this’ said Kai.

Lloyd answered for him and Jay both ‘yes, it’s a plan’

The warriors looked to their speaker to answer. He raised his sword ‘Do this thing’

Cole slammed the Blade of Ouroboros to the floor of the orb, green sparks shooting and swirling around the curved base. He knelt down and the elementals placed their hands on his skin; his back, shoulders and arms. Cole breathed heavily; the Warriors concentrated on him and fell in time with his breath. With their heads bowed, Nya, Kai, Lloyd and Jay allowed the blade to draw them in. Cole felt each individual power, register within him and heard an echo of his friends’ thoughts in his mind. The ground shook, seismic vibrations travelled up into their bones. A static charge buzzed and leapt around the space; flashing blue, it cut through the gloom. Drops of water formed an aqueous constellation in the air and the electricity fizzed and sparked as it came into contact with it. The green shield was pulsing, growing. Flames flickered around the dome; the red tongues licked the surface and merged, turning black. The skeletons fell back. Tiling slabs ripped free of the floor and flew up smashing into the bony horde. 

The warriors looked through the shield at the skeletons final moments. Falling and scrabbling over each other they tried to reach the subjects of their attack, but this was not a fight they would win. From the rear of the army a purple figure struggled. The eyes of the warrior spokesman widened ‘No! CRICK!’ and he realised there was no hope for his brother.

Cole snapped his head up, his eyes glowed white his body surged with the combined elemental power of his friends. In the instant that Crick raised his hand towards his clansmen, the Dome exploded out, a rolling maelstrom, travelling through the walls, out and over the city. The elements combined to create a force of destructive nature that nothing outside of the shield could withstand. Any being in the towers immediate area perished. The skeleton army had fallen and were wiped from the earth, disintegrating to dust as did the Warriors brother and Nya’s friend.

The shield collapsed and the basement fell back into darkness. The power of their simple touch held the friends together as one until they regained their individual consciousness and their fingertips slowly released. Cole slumped down exhausted. The warrior spokesman cried out in pain and fell to the ground also, his brothers rushing to him not knowing of the tragedy he witnessed. Nya rushed and stumbled to the door of the simulation room to look at the viewing screen ‘the ice has melted, where is he? I can’t see him. Where’s Zane?’

‘Jay came behind her to look. Move the camera over to the right. There…’

‘Zane!’ his damaged, lifeless body was slumped on the ground, the Great Devourer attacking it. Drawing Zane’s body up, it slammed him down into the ground ‘NO! Zane! Leave him alone, get off him’ Nya screamed at the screen.

A soft chime broke the silence. The light from the elevator door cast onto a familiar figure that walked towards them. 

‘Pixal?’ Nya asked through her tears.

‘No’ the smile that spread across her lips belonged to someone entirely different.

‘ZANE?’ They all asked in unison.

‘Indeed’

The friends rushed to him and embraced. The warriors embraced beyond them, two inseparable groups crying for their brothers, one reborn and one deceased.


	30. Home

The rising sun was just breaking the horizon. As they left the building, a quiet breeze caressed their tired limbs and blew the dust of the fallen skeleton army around the plaza. They felt the enormity of the city around them. Borg Tower loomed over them and warm rays streamed over the surrounding ruins. They lifted their faces’ and let the rays wash over them. It woke them to the realisation that the struggle was over and a new day was almost upon them.

Jay collapsed down to the floor. Lloyd was still in his body and had been supporting him through the battle to lend him extra strength and brace his fractures; but Jay was broken and weakened, he could not keep going.

The team rushed to him and Nya knelt next to him ‘Jay? Lloyd? Are you ok?’

‘Jay has passed out. It took me by surprise, I wasn’t able to hold him up in time’

‘Lloyd?’

He smiled ‘I’ll just lie him down and let him sleep’ as Jay’s body slowly lay back to the ground, Lloyd winced, the pain of the fractures evident.

Nya held Jays hand ‘will he be ok? How badly hurt is he?’

He’s not great but not so bad. It might be time to make use of the blade, Cole?’ They turned to Cole, bathed in the warm light.

‘What the hell?’ Kai exclaimed

‘What!’ Cole replied as everyone stared at him.

‘Your hair dude! It’s white!’

‘WHAT!’ He grabbed hold of Zane and looked at his reflection in her brand new titanium face ‘I have a skunk streak!’

‘Ha! New nickname’ Kai slapped his thighs and laughed.

Cole shook his head and snorted, a small smile forming ‘whatever man, I’m just glad to hear you laughing again. Now lets see to Bluejay shall we?’

Lloyd closed Jays’ eyes and exhaled. A soft green mist began to seep from his mouth and Lloyd began to reform into a semblance of himself. Nya stood to be with him as Cole sat down next to Jay. She looked into Lloyds’ eyes and whispered ‘it won’t be long now, Misako will return with the Armour and we can make you whole’ He smiled at her and nodded.

The sound of a Jet became louder and shot over the plaza. Nya jumped and waved at it. The Jet circled and hovered high above them. Cole picked Jay up in his arms and the team moved back to the building to allow it to land. The roar of the powerful vertical-thrusters created a dust storm in the square. The team turned away to shield their eyes and Cole leant over Jay to keep him safe. As the dust settled the cockpit opened. Misako stepped out and Ronin heaved Borg over his shoulder to descend to the ground. Borg looked incredibly uncomfortable and looked toward the team, his grimace turning to surprise ‘Pixal?’ he exclaimed ‘Where have you been my girl?’ 

Zane stepped forward to help Ronin on the last steps down and took Borg from him ‘Good day Borg, it is I, Zane. May I thank you for the use of Pixal’s spare body’

‘Good lord. The plan worked then? I didn’t imagine that you would just choose a new body. I would have made you a brand new one, just like the old’

‘Thank you Borg. I may have still been of use to the cause, so thought I should return as soon as inhumanly possible. Pixals’ spare was the only suitable one available to me and I am quite happy to be in it’

‘Well of course my boy, of course. If you do require me to make you a new version, please just say’

‘Thank you, but it’s really not necessary’

Misako stood with Lloyd and Nya and addressed the Team ‘you have eradicated the threat to Ninjago, though the fate of Ouroboros is yet to be resolved. As much as I want to restore my son to his human body, I believe you need to rest and regain your strength… and’ She looked at Kai ‘…find some clothes. Lloyd will need you all as strong as possible to perform the transmutation and Jay particularly needs to heal. He will be instrumental to the process’

‘The residential floors are above the laboratory floors, so they should still be intact’ Borg said ‘I think you may now call this your home’

‘Wait!’ Nya said ‘Ronin, where’s Crick?’

‘He’s not with you? He didn’t make it on to the jet. He stayed back as we were over run’

‘No, no he’s not with us’ She spun around to the warriors, the spokesman standing forward.

‘Crick is gone’

‘What?’ Panic rose in her voice and Ronin stepped behind her, worry on his face.

‘Just as The Master of Earth performed the link, I saw Crick battling through the skeleton army. He would not have survived’

‘NO! No, its not true!’ She turned and flung herself onto Ronin. Shocked at the news, he looked blank. Unable to process the loss he wrapped his arms around Nya.

The group returned to the tower and the warriors’ left, to make their way back towards Ouroboros to find their clans and the Shaman.

They found rooms each and thanked Borg for having the foresight to separate the utilities on the residential floors from those of the main building. 

Nya stood under a hot shower. She thought of Crick, the short time she had known him and how he had impacted her life. He was her friend and had become a part of her team, one that she had wanted to always exist. Her team. Her fall back plan. That was Ronin talking. He had got into her head in so many ways, but in her heart she knew her team were the Ninja. She would have loved for Ronin to have his wingman. He had tried to persuade her so many times, but it was never going to happen. She really could have seen those two tearing it up. Crick would have kept Ronin safe and on the straight and narrow, possibly. She gave a sad laugh and realised that Ronin probably would have turned Crick to the fun of the scoundrels’ life. But that wouldn’t happen now. She tilted her face up to the water and let it fall on her one last time before she turned the faucet and the rain stopped. She stood there, dripping and feeling empty inside, without the energy to move. When she started to feel cold she finally stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

Nya walked into her room from the bathroom and saw Lloyd sitting in the armchair. The control he now held on his form was formidable. He appeared fully formed, although still ghostly green, wisps’ of mist curled from his shoulders and back. She walked over to him and he stood to receive her. She felt a shiver and pull within her as her dragon was summoned, but not by her. Lloyd gave her a sheepish look and held up a post it note… ‘Sorry’ it said. He turned it over ‘I have no control around you’

‘Well that’s what got us into this mess’ she said and moved into him. A flash of green and blue sped past the window, they didn’t notice but felt the rush of speed and the friction of their dragons’ bodies. Nya closed her eyes to the experience, things would change tomorrow; Lloyd would become whole again and they could start their lives for real. When she opened her eyes, Lloyd held up another note ‘I love you’ she read ‘I love you’ she replied. He turned it over ‘I’m scared’ she read ‘for tomorrow?’ he nodded. Nya thought, unsure how to respond ‘I can’t guarantee anything Lloyd. Everyday could be one big disaster for any one of us, but the thought of you coming back to me is the best thing that I could hope for from tomorrow’

Lloyd smiled and held up his note again ‘I love you’ he mouthed ‘I can’t wait’ 

Nya took the note from his shimmering fingers and stuck it to her forehead. Lloyd laughed a big silent laugh.

‘Just imagine this here all the time. If I could shout it loud enough I would. I’m here for you Lloyd; I will do anything for you. Tomorrow, if you’re not sure or you’re just not ready, we wait. If this is you for the foreseeable future, then so be it. I won’t love you any less’ She took a sharp breath in and her head juddered back ‘Oh, my… Who knew dragons were so lustful!’

Lloyd found his other note ‘sorry’ and turned it over ‘I can’t control myself around you!’ and smiled wickedly.


	31. The Golden Master

The team met on the factory floor, the production line of welders and cutters had been silent for weeks. The Golden Armour sat in a large central area between the four production hubs with their robotic arms hanging lifeless over the benches.

Lloyd looked at the Armour. It was incredible. It had once been their Golden Weapons and he was sure he could feel some kind of draw to it. Perhaps it was the radiant glow, one that could bring light to a space on the darkest of days. It was warm, like the glowing embers of a fire still burning, the life not gone. He had gazed at it many times in the display case in Borgs' Antiquities Room, but with no barrier between them now he could feel it resonate within him. It would work, he could feel it. He turned and looked back at Nya who stood a few metres back. He appreciated the space she gave him but wanted her to be first to know it was going to happen. She stepped forward and he nodded.

Turning back to Misako and the team she confirmed ‘its happening’

Misako opened a small book ‘I have gathered together the information relevant to the Golden Weapons. Throughout all the texts and ancient sites of The First Spinjitsu Master, there have been prophetic drawings and texts. It is not until events transpire that one might understand a link between different sources of information, but I believe I have found what we require’

‘There are many references to the power of five; Fire, earth, ice and lightning linking and supporting the green ninja. Only now do I see that the order is always the same and the line that joins you always extends finally from lightning. The majority of the drawings indicate the Golden Weapons, but on this one it doesn’t’ she held up her book for them to see the folded out drawing ‘The Golden Weapons are absent and the Green Ninja is also absent’

They all looked at each other ‘So what does that mean?’

‘The place where the Green Ninja should be is a Golden sun. There is a green aura around the Lightning Ninja and the line that connects lightning to the sun is blue and green. A red line from fire links the group back to the sun, creating a full circle’

‘Where did the drawing come from?’ Nya asked Misako.

‘It appeared while I slept. I believe Wu had a vision and drew it without knowing, though he can’t remember drawing it’

‘Well how do we know we can trust it?’ She asked.

‘I trust it’ Jay said ‘in case you’ve forgotten I did have Lloyd reside in me for a while. I can’t say I really want to be possessed again but this is what the drawing is saying. When Lloyd possessed me I felt something tangible in my power. I know its sporadic and difficult to control, that’s its nature but with Lloyd there it felt like he was a part of it. He wasn’t just possessing me he had possessed my power too. This is how he will merge with the armour, through my lightning’

‘With fire closing the circle, I feel confident that this is the best interpretation of the drawing. It is further strengthened by a drawing from the Tomb of The First Spinjitsu Master’

‘You’ve been there?’ Cole asked?

‘Of course. You couldn’t have kept me away. After the Pre-Eminent’s failed attempt to possess Ninjago, I got straight down there. I found a beautiful gallery of vision drawings on walls behind the ice. A Golden Master was depicted many times, in many different guises, both good and evil. The good was depicted with a sun; the evil, a black heart. The future was clouded, even to the First Spinjitsu Master and do you know why?’

‘No’ they replied, the anticipation of hidden secrets about to be revealed showed on their faces.

‘I don’t think The First Spinjitsu Master ever saw Nya’

‘Whoa, that’s a good point’ Cole said ‘every scroll and painting I’ve ever seen just depicts us guys, the first team’

‘That is true Cole’ Sensei Wu spoke through Misako ‘I could never understand why she was missing. She was always in every vision I had. I knew she was important, but I was never sure why. Now we know’

‘Well that’s… new’ Nya said shocked ‘it just goes to show that the future isn’t necessarily set, as much as The First Spinjitsu Master tries to convince us it is’ she turned to Lloyd who stood at her shoulder ‘are you ready?’ she asked. He nodded and looked around at his friends.

They gave supportive looks back and he settled his gaze on Jay who gave him a reluctant look ‘Ok, I guess this is it’ He closed his eyes ‘go ahead, possess me’ Lloyd glided forward to Jay and pressed something into his hand. Jay looked down at the crumpled note ‘brothers, always?’ it read. He nodded back to Lloyd and closed his eyes again. As he took a deep breath Lloyd dispersed his form and slowly drew himself into Jay. When Jay next opened his eyes it was Lloyd looking out. He held his hand out to Cole, who extended his to Zane, who took Kai’s. They stood in front of the Golden Armour, a semi-circle of warriors ready to commune with their first weapons and return a part of their power to their friend, to restore his life.

Misako took Nya’s hand. They left the factory floor to the safety of the control booth where Ronin waited for them. Nya went to perch on the desk with him and they leant on each other. She took his hand ‘I’m scared’ she whispered. He put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her, quelling the trembles that had suddenly come over her.

They watched the team stand silent through the window. Cole bowed his head and Kai and Jay raised their free hands towards to the Golden Armour. Fire and lightning burst forward simultaneously and hit the Golden Armour. They shielded their eyes as it hit and a white ball glowed as bright as the sun where they combined. It grew, extending out to envelop the still figures. The walls shook and the glass of the window started to crack. Ronin shouted ‘Close the blast screen!’ Misako slammed her hand on the emergency button and a faceted metal shield sliced down over the glass as it shattered. They threw themselves to the floor. Next to the console, the glass flew over Misako; Ronin threw himself over Nya. The glass bounced off his body armour. His legs not so well protected he yelled out in pain.

‘Ronin!’ Nya pulled herself out from under him. The room continued to shake; the shield began to weaken and light began to shoot through the joins ‘What’s happening in there?’ Nya screamed. A blast rocked the building and then it fell silent. Nya, Ronin and Misako, looked at each other ‘Is it over?’ she whispered. Misako, pressed the button to open the shield, but nothing happened. The shield was well and truly mangled.

‘Get me up’ Ronin held his hand up to Nya and Misako came to help. They left the room with Ronin hobbling between them. Entering the factory floor the room was barren. All the line hubs had been swept to the edges of the room and warped beyond recognition.

In the centre of the blast zone a bright star, dazzling. The team were pushing themselves up from floor, dazed, the link broken. From the spectral super nova a startling figure formed and as the blinding glow subsided the shape of Lloyd appeared. He held his hands up and looked at them; His fingers were gold and somewhere the skin transformed to armour, though where it happened he could not tell. The delicate armour that covered his body, seemed to flow out of him flexing naturally as he moved. It had worked. He looked from his hands out to his friends, creaking up off the floor and ran forward to check if they were ok. They bundled forward onto him; Lloyds glow almost smothered by the group hug.

Standing back Nya, Misako and Ronin watched. Laughing through tears Misako couldn’t wait and ran forward to her son. She reached her hand forward to touch his glowing golden hair. He looked at her ‘mom?’

‘Welcome back son’ she said then her voice changed ‘The Golden Master, as I live and breath’

‘Wu?’ Misako nodded

‘How do you feel Lloyd?’

‘… Amazing! Good’

‘Good!’ Wu replied and spoke to them all. Now, my Ninja, you must rest’ The team fell away from their beacon. Lloyd could now see Nya beyond his friends, holding up Ronin. Cole grabbed hold of Jay and squeezed him as he moved him out of the room. Misako took Ronins' other arm over her shoulder ‘help me with Ronin, won’t you Zane? We need to remove some glass from his legs’

‘Good lord, how did this happen?’ said Zane as she rushed over to them and started to move Ronin from the room.

Kai stood by himself, between his sister and The Golden Master. They were oblivious to him and gazed only at each other ‘Well this is awkward’ Kai said, looking between them both. Still they didn’t see him, so he shrugged and walked towards the door ‘enjoy’ he joked as he left.

Neither moved, the shock of Lloyds transformation still rendering Nya speechless. A worried look flickered over Lloyd’s face ‘Nya?’ he stepped towards her.

She shook herself awake ‘Lloyd, you… you’re a vision. I think I struck gold!’ she laughed unbelieving what she was seeing.

Lloyd chuckled and ran his hand through his hair nervously ‘You want to go somewhere and talk?’

Nya raised an eyebrow ‘sure’ she said ‘your room?’

‘Ok’ Lloyd said, trying to hide the wry smile that was forming on his lips.

They moved to each other. Nya continued to stare up at Lloyds face, mesmerised ‘Can I kiss you?’ she blurted out. Lloyd beamed at her and nodded. He moved his arms around her, the faceted armour shrank back from his arms as he pulled her to him finally able to touch and they kissed.

Their eyes were still locked on each other as they entered Lloyds’ room. Shutting the door behind them they saw the state of the room and the bed, covered in debris. A hole created by the blast from the factory, floors below gaped before them. They looked from the hole in the floor to the hole in the ceiling and two floors above daylight beyond.

Lloyd turned to Nya ‘maybe we should go to your room… mines kind of… dirty!’

Nya snorted a laugh, remembering a time not too long ago when something similar had happened.

‘Lloyd’

‘Yes Nya?’

‘You’re staring at me’

‘Am I? Sorry’

Nya leapt on him, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, she kissed him passionately ‘take me!’ she said and they left the room.


	32. Epilogue

Nya and Kai were looking from the panoramic windows in the antiquities room as Jay and Cole wandered the cases ‘Do you think Borg will make some kind of display to commemorate our battle to stop the Apocalypse?’ Jay asked.

‘What would he display? There’s nothing physical to have come from the struggle’ Cole replied ‘Just a tomb in the basement with the Great Devourer inside waiting to die’

‘With just the body of Zane to keep it company!’ Jay added ‘So I guess not’ Jay fell into silence then suggested a possible idea ‘He could stick Lloyd back in a case, that would be great’ Cole reproached Jay with a sharp sideways glance ‘Sorry’ Jay mumbled.

They came up behind Kai and Nya who were standing pointing out of the window ‘There, it’s the square next to the huge temple that’s not there anymore. That’s where Lloyd triggered the whole chain of events that lead to Golden Master prophecy being fulfilled’

‘Yeah and that turned out to be a massive crock of shit’ said Jay.

‘Jay’ Kay high fived him and drew him in, hanging his arm over his shoulder ‘Dude, so do you remember what was going through your head when you attacked Lloyd?’

‘Uh…’

‘Kai, no, just no!’ Nya butted in.

‘It’s ok Nya… and no, I really don’t Kai’

‘Oh. Ok then. But… Man, you had to do that. That blows my mind. You were like, fates instrument’

Jay acknowledged this and nodded. He was fully aware of his pawn status.

The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Zane walked into the room with The Serpentine Shaman ‘The post, kindly hand delivered by the Shaman’ she held a scroll aloft.

‘What is it?’ Nya asked.

‘It is the vision interpretation’ the Serpentine Shaman said ‘You may find it of interest’

‘No way, give it here…’ Nya went to take it.

‘Uh, uh, uh!’ Zane pulled the sheet away and held it out of reach. I thought a little pop quiz. Lets see how the official interpretation aligns with our theories’

‘What? Really?’ Jay whined. He didn’t really have the effort for this.

‘Ok’ Said Nya ‘First one’

**Fiiiiire…**

**Ninjaaaaah…**

‘Well, that sounds pretty creepy, the way they have written it… It’s all about Kai. He had a bit of a rough time of it…’

‘Understatement of the year sis…’

‘… and he was integral to the transmutation process’

‘Ok, lets leave that there. It could be that, nice and simple… Next’

**Gold Armour… will hold… the power of… one**

‘Well that’s Lloyd. Gotta be’ Jay said before anyone else could ‘He is ‘the one’ after all and he does hold the power. The Great Devourer doesn’t’

‘Yeah, that’s it’ said Kai, agreeing with Jay ‘Lloyd becomes the Golden Master’

**Two, makes the… impossible… possible**

Cole tackled this one ‘The Great devourer is impossible to trap. It’s impossible for Zane to be possessed. The Devourer unwittingly brings about its own entrapment so you could say that Zane and the Devourer, make the impossible possible!’

‘Or it could be Myself and Wu…’ Misako rounded the corner ‘Before now, I would have said our living situation would be pretty impossible’

‘Maybe...’ Zane nodded to Misako for her contribution ‘Next’

**The confused heart will create order in chaos**

‘Well that’s me’ said Nya ‘I was confused… I had to make a decision, one that would give us a clear path, though it didn’t seem like it at the time’

‘You’re always in control sis’. Even when you don’t think you are’

‘Is that a compliment? I can’t tell’

‘Well, kind of. But yeah, it’s you for sure. We were all a little lost so we came to find you. We needed you back so we could be whole again’

‘Awww. Bro…’ Nya bumped his shoulder.

‘Ok’ said Zane ‘next’

**The broken heart will mend the whole**

‘Jay’ it must be said Kai ‘It was a bad situation for him, but we had to be strong as a team. He sucked it up alright…’

‘I’m right here dude’

‘…and then he was possessed by Lloyd. Man, that’s strong enough. I don’t see how we could have continued as a whole without him’

‘Still here…’

‘and… **the spark is the conduit?’** Zane asked.

‘Perhaps that statement should be combined with the previous?’ Cole pointed out ‘because it’s Jay again. Jay is the spark and the conduit for Lloyd. Kai super heated the Armour and there was nothing more he could do. We needed Jay’s lightning to jump start the reanimation process and expel Lloyd into the Armour’

‘Was there anything else?’

‘Yes’  
**Black will become white…**

They all turned to Cole and the white streak that cut through his thick black hair ‘Well, its gotta be. But why mention Coles hair in a prophecy… seems a bit odd’

As they muttered and mulled over this Cole spoke ‘something happened. Before the Blade and I healed Kai’

‘What do you mean?’ Nya asked.

‘I think I saw through Sensei Wu’s eyes. Perhaps he possessed me I’m not sure. But I experienced some kind of vision’

They all stared ‘What was it?’ said Nya quietly feeling the goose bumps of a ghost story brewing.

‘I saw our connectivity. How we are linked and bound. We communicate without even knowing, like a sense. We react to each other through an invisible bond…’

‘Say what now?’

‘It’s why Sensei Wu brought us together Jay. We all used to go on about how Lloyd was the chosen one, The Green Ninja. But we were all chosen. Our paths are set by the connections between us and I think we would have found each other even without Sensei Wu’

‘You’re sounding quite Sensei like yourself there Cole’

‘Well, thank you Jay, maybe so. The Serpentine Shaman saw in me the need to have a Master and said I would find them in time. I think he meant in me’

Misako approached Cole. It was Wu who spoke ‘you are correct Cole. We came to you at Kai’s side, Misako and I. To give you support, but it was you who had the vision. Perhaps you are communing with the spirits of the Elders through the blade, who knows, but you are finding the path to enlightenment and wisdom. And it was after my first Vision that my hair began to turn white. Not quite as dramatically as yours, but…’

‘WHAT!’ I’m gonna go completely white? But I’m the black ninja!’

‘No longer, Cole. You will make a fine Master’ Wu replied and patted him on the back.

‘So you’re our new Master?’ said Jay ‘do we have to actually call you Master?’

‘Master Cole’ Kai tested the title aloud.

‘Sounds pretty rockin’ to me’ said Cole ‘so yeah, you do!’

The team rolled their eyes and groaned at Cole’s new status.

‘But, what about the Serpentine Army at Ouroboros?’ Jay said.

‘They will fall, I am certain. But how or when I don’t know’ The Shaman answered ‘This is why I am here, to procure your services, so to speak’

The elevator pinged and the doors slid open, a radiant glow escaping. They turned to see the Golden Master enter the space. Every time Lloyd appeared, Jay could not ignore the intake of breath from Nya. She was in thrall to him and it cut his heart to see it. But this was the new age. Things had changed and were changing still. They had two new Masters. Lloyd the Master of Gold was a vision to behold and some kind of new God of War. His skills in the practice arena had superseded anything he had accomplished before and his powers were awe-inspiring. And Cole, a good old fashioned Master, with wisdom and visions! He deserved the title. He had been strong for every one through the journeys and battles of the near Apocalypse and Jay was certain he would guide him in his future.

Zane was a girl. Perhaps he might choose a new body in time, but it was his choice, so… ‘Do I call him, her now? I’m really confused!’ Jay had asked.

Zane had replied ‘I was neither and I am neither still. My original was the body I was given and this, the body I have chosen. I am still Zane. You can label me as you will as it will not make a difference’ Jay had no intention of labelling him. He was Zane; just, he looked different, was all. Though things did become confusing when Pixal returned. While she gave only a cursory acknowledgement that Zane was radically altered, the team had trouble telling them apart and demanded that Zane at least have a new Gi fashioned in the same style as his old one, so they could tell them apart.

Kai was still very much Kai and Jay was thankful for that. Kai’s experiences from the start of the destruction had been excruciating and he revelled in the new normality. They felt more attuned now than they ever had. He didn’t annoy Kai half as much, or at least he didn’t seem to. Kai seemed truly happy, his fire burned even more brightly for his calmer state.

Then there was Misako and Wu, which was just weird. How much had they suffered in their lives? It just proved that they truly loved each other, to be able to share a body and a mind and still get along! Could he have done the same with Nya? Perhaps this concept might help him overcome his heartbreak… ‘Hmm, a lifetime with Nya in my head, bossing me around…’ Jay drifted off, thinking about all the possible bad results of that scenario and then felt bad himself… He was upset, yes, but he knew it was all a dance; a stage play with all of them acting out their roles. It kept him strangely sane to know he was part of something bigger. How big, he had no idea, but perhaps only the stars in the heavens, the eyes in the sky and the portals to realms held the answer. Would he ever find it? He would have to ask Master Cole.


End file.
